


The Kransky

by Angel23



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has been saving people with the powers, but it’s not as discreet as she thought it was; Kate, Victoria, Warren, Alyssa, Juliet and Dana are the only ones that are noticing the change in Arcadia bay and they want answers. Nothing is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Its Monday morning in Photography class as everyone sat in the room silently listening to their teacher Mr Jefferson speak. Kate is trying to pay attention to the lesson by trying to block out the people talking and laughing about her. Victoria is thinking up a plan of how to make sure she is the winner of the everyday hero’s completion. Alyssa is too busy thinking of the anime she was watching last night and what she thinks is going to happen in next episodes. Max however was daydreaming until she suddenly woke up in a daze, looking confused she started looking around to find out she’s still in class. The vision she witnessed is still fresh in her mind and she couldn’t work out why she had dreamt of a tornado in the first place, but decided to put it aside as she tried to focus on what Mr Jefferson was saying “Alfred Hitchcock famously called film ‘Little pieces of time’ but he could have been talking about photography as he likely was. These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow, from light to shadow, from colour to chiaroscuro “ at this moment Taylor threw a small ball of paper across the room hitting Kate without Mr Jefferson noticing as he continued his speech “Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human?” the class was silent and so Victoria took the opportunity to put her hand up. “Diane Arbus” Victoria answered, Mr Jefferson immediately turned his attention to her and replied “There you go Victoria, now why Arbus?” he also questioned which Victoria gladly answered “Because of images of hopeless faces, you feel like totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children” Mr Jefferson smiled at her showing his appreciation for answering his question. He then turned to the rest of the class and added “And any one of you could do that to me, Isn’t that too easy, too obvious. What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty and innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach” at that moment Max started to zone out as she starred at her large old fashioned camera .

After a couple of seconds considering a selfie, she decided to and the sound of the flash of the camera alerted the class and Mr Jefferson to the sound as he spoke “Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a “selfie”….a dumb word for a photographic tradition. And Max has….a gift. Of course you all know that the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800’s. Your generation was not the first to use selfie expression. Sorry I couldn’t resist the point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art and photography for as long as it been around. Now Max since you have captured our interest and clearly want to join on our conversation can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portrait?” Max thought hard about the question and realised it must have been explained while she was having that vision, in this she replied “I did know, but I forgot” this answer didn’t agree with the teacher at all. “You either know this or not Max, now can anyone here know this stuff or not?” Mr Jefferson spoke, Victoria immediately put up her hand to volunteer “Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created “daguerreotypes” a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror” Victoria then turned her attention to Max as she continued “Now you are totally stuck in the Retro zone. Sad face” She then changed her attention to the teacher who replied “Very good Victoria, The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people’s faces making them extremely popular from the 1800’s onwards. The first Amercian daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You could find all about him in your textbook or online” A suddenly miracle of the bell alerted the class that the lesson was over, silencing Mr Jefferson up for the day. As everyone began packing up for the day, Mr Jefferson stated his final words for the lesson “And guys don’t forget the deadline to submit a photo in the Everyday Hero’s contest. I’ll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you’ll be feted by the art world, It’s a great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa get it together, Taylor don’t hide I’m still waiting for your entry and yes Max I see you pretending you can’t see me!” most of the students have started leaving or already left through his speech. Victoria however followed Mr Jefferson to his desk.

Max looked around the room before spotting Kate who was hunched over and sad, so she quickly walked over to her friend “Hi Kate” Max spoked causing Kate to look up at her friend “oh hi max” she replied. Max noticed how old Kate was today so she asked “You seem quiet today?” Kate was a little too quick to reply with “Just thinking too much” her face saddens and this made Max more worried about her friend. “I hear that, want to go grab a cup of tea and bitch about life” Max asked trying to lift her friend’s spirit “Thanks, but not today I got homework to do” Kate answered. Max understood and spoke “No worries, lets hang later” Kate replied “Sure” at that Max left Kate alone and started walking over to Mr Jefferson who was being distracted by Victoria. 

As soon as Max got close enough to the teacher she politely asked “Excuse me Mr Jefferson can I talk to you for a moment?” before Mr Jefferson could answer, Victoria added herself into the conversation “Yes excuse you” Mr Jefferson then turned to Victoria and spoke “No Victoria excuse us, I’d never let one of photography’s future stars avoid hanging in her picture” Max wasn’t ready to hand in a photo let alone the one she thinks will suck “Do I have too, I just…don’t’ think its that big of deal” she replied. Mr Jefferson saw through her as he answered “Max you’re a better photographer than a liar….Now I know it’s a drag to hear some old dude lecture you, but life won’t wait for you to play catch up. You’re young the world is yours, blah blah blah, right. But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now all you need is the courage to share your gift with others and that’s what separates us from the artist to the amateur” Mr Jefferson left it at that and returned to listen to Victoria rant. Max however took the opportunity to leave the room.

Outside the room the hallway was filled with students at their lockers talking away loudly, in this she grabbed her headphones and began listening to music as she walked down the hall. She walked past the people on her way to the bathroom.

It wasn’t long before she reached her destination to find it was empty, taking her headphones out as she walked over to a sink that had someone draw a picture of glasses, a crown and a beard. She turned on the tap and started spraying water in her face to help her calm down from making herself a target in class. Max then took out her picture she was considering to enter in the photo completion and decided to rip the photo in half. At all of the sudden Max spotted a blue butterfly started flying around the back of the room. In this she followed the butterfly and found it sitting on a edge of the dark grey bucket, quickly and carefully she took out her camera and took a photo of the beautiful. The photo printed out of the camera and that became her focus as the butterfly disappeared while boy walked into the girls bathroom. Max quickly hid from his view behind a wall and watched on the boy talk to himself while pacing back and forth remain close to the door “It’s cool Nathan…Don’t stress…You’re okay bro. Just count to three” he then made his way to the first sink in the row and latched onto as he continued “Don’t’ be scared…You own this school…If I wanted, I would blow it up….Your the boss” after he told himself those words a sudden smile appear on his face just in time to see a blue haired punk walked into the room “What do you want?” he asked, but she ignored him as she began opening up the stalls to check for other people while speaking “I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say. Now lets talk bidness” he watched her check out the area “I got nothing for you” he spoke. The punk turned around to look at Nathan’s face and replied “Wrong you got hella cash” he remained looking down at the sink while he sensed her eyes on him “That’s my family, not me” he spoke, but the punk didn’t believe him replying “Oh boo hoo poor little rich kid, I know you been pumping drugs and shit to kids around here” she then moved around him so that her back was facing the door and she was staring at the side of his head while continuing “I bet your respectable family would help me out of if I went to them. Man I can see the headlines now” Nathan suddenly cut her off “Leave me out of this bitch” the punk wasn’t going to let him go that easy, until she gets enough money. “I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself” near the end of her threat she started pushing him. She then pushed him just a little harder giving him the opportunity to take out a gun and point it at her while speaking “You don’t know who the fuck I am or who your messing around with” the punk immediately put her hands up while replying “Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down” he then ran up to her holding her against the door by shoving the gun in her gut with one hand and the other hand holding the wall “Don’t EVER tell me what to do. I’m so SICK of people trying to control me!” The punk tried pushing the gun away from her gut while speaking “You are going to get in hella more trouble for this then drugs” Nathan starred into her eyes angrily while saying “Nobody would ever even miss your “punk ass” would they” Chloe then let go of the gun and decided to push him off instead while yelling “Get that gun away from me pscyho!” good news she did get him away from her, but the bad news is that when she pushed Nathan away the gun fired and hit her right a little above her gut. Max immediately ran out of her hiding space stretching out her left arm yelling “NO!” the punk’s body fell in slow motion and Nathan dropped the gun at the shock of what he done. Max suddenly disappeared out of the room and Nathan looked around to see no one in the room, making him consider he heard the yelling in his head. He then decided to leave the room letting punk die slowly and alone. 

At all of the sudden a small shadow on the other side of the room where Max once stood started to grow and form into a shape of a person until it started walking towards punk and changed into a full human form. The stranger was a very old woman with medium length grey hair, green eyes and a happy look on her face; she was wearing a black leather jacket, a silver necklace that had red fire engraved onto the chain and with a large clock surrounded by scythes attached to it that was telling time backwards and long black pants. “don’t think this smile is for you dearie, I get to finally die so someone else can take on my job!” the punk looked up to see the old woman start to turn to red dirt very slowly “I’m sorry you have to die right now at least, but know this that is all going to change so you won’t remember this at all” at all of the sudden a deer came out of the stall, it was clearly a spirit because there was nothing in the room earlier. The old woman smiled at the deer and spoke “Took you long enough, had diarrheal hey?” she giggled as the deer approached her. The old woman then took off the necklace and put it around the animal’s neck while her clothes and body quicken the pace to become red dirt. She then looked at the punk as the whole room started to turn white “Looks like time is going to change and so is your destiny Chloe” The old woman spoke, giving the finger to the air before turning completely into the red dirt and the whole room turned white.

 

Back in the present, Max awoken from class again but instead feeling the need to go and make sure that girl doesn’t get shot again. She then unconsciously knocked over her camera, she cursed under her breath and started to think of the last thing she did before she awoke back in class. In this she held out her left arm and a sudden strange feeling came upon her as she watched her camera hop back on her desk and hear her teacher speak backwards. Putting her hand back down the teacher began talking normally and her camera wasn’t broken and back on her desk where she left it. Even though she has no idea what is happening, a strange feeling of something isn’t what it seems in Arcadia Bay.

 

 

Alyssa point of view

Mr jefferon’s lectures are so boring, its like he’s blind everyone is falling asleep with their eyes open. Kind of sounds like a scene in a movie, but I forgot what I need to make a reminder to see what movie uses that line. Alyssa then grabbed her pen off the desk and made a note in her book about finding out what movie that line is, then turned back to her thoughts while the teacher talked away, asking questions and Victoria answering. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was doing other activities for Mr Jefferson then doing homework if I know what I mean. I think I might do some day dreaming until class is over since he’s not looking at me. 

A sudden sound of a flash from Max alerted her out of her sleep. what the fuck was that…oh it’s just Max that weird hipster. The whole class watched as Mr Jefferson started questioning Max “Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a “selfie”….a dumb word for a photographic tradition. And Max has….a gift. Of course you all know that the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800’s. Your generation was not the first to use selfie expression. Sorry I couldn’t resist the point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art and photography for as long as it been around. Now Max since you have captured our interest and clearly want to join on our conversation can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portrait?” Max looked at Mr Jefferson and answered “daguerreotypes process I think” the whole class was surprised and so was I “Well someone has been reading ahead good job Max” Mr Jefferson replied happily. Wait that’s the answer, it sounds made up.

 

Victoria point of view

Well well, now that’s shocking that little annoying hipster has a brain, who knew. I was going to answer that question, that Max is such a attention seeker, she isn’t going to win the everyday hero’s contest and I’m going to make sure of that. The bell suddenly rung and everyone started getting up to leave, great now it’s time to start. 

 

No one’s point of view

From that point on Max repeated everyone she did before, not leaving out a single thing. She talked to Kate, she talked to Mr Jefferson and then she headed straight to the bathroom where she would wash her face, rip her photo for the every day’s hero contest and then take a photo of the butterfly. Everyone worked like clockwork, but what she didn’t see was the spirit deer wearing the clock necklace follow her into the bathroom. 

In the bathroom she waited for the punk girl and Nathan to show up, while the punk was threating Nathan Max was grabbing a hammer to smash the alarm system with. She could hear that she doesn’t have long until Nathan will try to take the punk’s life again so she quickly smashed the glass covering the alarm and pressed it. The alarm sounded stopping the two of them, the punk pushed Nathan off her and he fell to the ground hard this time he didn’t shoot “Don’t you ever touch me again!” she said before storming out of the room. Nathan slowly got up off the ground, putting the gun in his pants before he to left the bathroom. Max waited till it was all clear before existing the bathroom, however when she got out of the room the security guard came charging towards her looking pissed. “Hey do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside!” he spoke angrily “I had to use the bathroom” Max replied, but you could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t believe a single word she said “Girls always use that excuse” he commented. Max wanted to know what he meant so she asked him “Excuse for what?” The security quickly answered “For whatever you’re up to. Your face is covered in guilt” Max looked at him directly and spoke “The alarm tripped me out” the security guard quickly added “Then trip on out of here Missy. Or are you hiding something, huh” At this moment the principle decided to interrupt this conversation “Thankyou Mr Madsen, the situation is under control. There’s no emergency here. Leave Miss Caulfield alone and please turn off that alarm, since that’s your job” Mr Madsen gave a final look of anger before leaving the hallway. 

Max decided to leave too heading towards the doors of the building, she took a hold of the door, but was stopped by the principle “Hold on Max, come back here” he spoke from standing in front of his office. Max did as she was told and walked back to the principle to listen to him speak “You look a little stressed out, are you okay?” Max looked at him and was confused of how to reply “I’m…I’m just a little worried about my….future” the principle took another two steps closer while questioning “You’re sweating pinballs. Is that all you’re thinking about? You can always be upfront with me Max. Or have you done something wrong…Is that it? Well Max talk to me?” Two choices were clear to Max; to report Nathan of what he done or lie and tell the principle nothing happened. However knowing how dangerous Nathan was and luckily saving that punk girl she knew exactly what to do “I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around…in the girls’ room” the principle looked over to his shoulder to the girls’ room then back at Max. “Nathan Prescott, are you sure?” the principle asked, Max looked him in the eyes answering “Yes, he was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything, he was babbling like crazy” she was suddenly cut off by the principle “Okay slow down, slow down. So now you saw this…without him seeing you” she nodded and went on to continue “I was hiding behind a stall. I have the right to be there it’s the girls room” the principle sighed. “I know, I know I just want to be completely clear what happened. Mr Prescott happens to be from the town’s most distinguish family and Blackwell’s most honoured students. So it’s hard for me to see him brandishing a weapon in the girls bathroom, so what happened next” Max soon answered “Then…then he left. I ran out wondering what to do. Are you going to bust him?” the principle just sighed. “This is a serious matter, I’ll look into the matter personnel, thank you for bringing this to my attention” the principle spoke, this shocked Max at how calmly he is taking this issue of a student bringing a gun to school “That’s it after what I just told him…” Max ranted, but was cut off by the principle saying “We will talk about this later, in my office. Now would you please go outside with the rest of your class now, Miss Caulfield” the discussion has ended, Max knew just by looking at the man nothing that she says would get through to him. At that she left the building entering the outside world. 

Standing on the footsteps of the school building, she heard and so did the rest of the school the principle announce on the school public address system “Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office. Thank you” Max continued to walk down the stairs and along the footpath walking over missing posters until she was stopped by her phone going off. She took it out to find that she got a message from Warren that read ‘Hi Mx, can you get my flash drive? I need some info. And space……Hullo’ Max read the message before writing back ‘Srry, running late. Insane day’ Warren quickly replied ‘I’ll meet you in the lot, looking cool, you’ll see’. Max wrote her last reply ‘My camera will be ready, see you shortly’ before she put the phone away she glanced at her friend’s last message ‘I hope so’ at that her phone was away and she left heading towards her dorm room. 

 

Kate’s point of view

Kate was walking around the school avoiding all people as possible ‘why is those nasty girls always picking on me. What did I do to them, nothing that’s what I did nothing’ Kate then found a nice bench to sit on, on the other side of the school where no one else was in sight. She then looked up to the sky to see it was a crystal clear blue day, a nice day that should be in joyed, except she was too depressed for the day “Help me God, help me find peace, please just please make me invisible to these people. I don’t want to be noticed, I just want to be happy again” approaching to Kate from behind was a woman in a security outfit with red hair and black sunglass. She was tall and musclier as she approached the student who started to cry. 

“Hey, hey girl what’s wrong, why so sad?” the security woman asked as she sat down on the grass facing the student who immediately started wiping the tears off her face “it’s nothing, it’s nothing at all” the student said, but the security guard wasn’t buying it. “Are you one of the people that Madsen bastard is bullying? Don’t listen to him alright” the security guard said making Kate feel better about her morning, Kate looked at the female security guard feeling like she seen the guard before, but can’t remember when “Thank you, have we met before?” Kate asked ‘she looks really good for her fifties; I wish I looked that good when I’m older’ the older woman shock her head then answered “I doubt it, today is my first actually day on the job, yesterday I was being toured around by bastard Madsen” Kate nodded and then returned her attention to the forest that surrounded the whole back of the school. “So…what’s your name?” Kate asked while looking back at the female security guard “My name is Ricky, what’s your name?” Ricky asked, in return Kate answered “my name is Kate” the two extended each other’s hands and shock it. “Nice to meet you Kate” Ricky said, but was suddenly interrupted by a phone going off. 

Ricky scrambled on the ground trying to get her phone out of her pocket and then got up from the ground moving around trying to get the phone out. Eventually she did, the sight of her trying to get her phone out made Kate giggle “Hello….dude calm down….what I’m just hanging out…..yes I’m still on school property….alright I’ll be there soon….yes everything is good…..no strangers on campus….I checked…..alright see you soon boss” she then hung up the phone and turned to look at Kate “I’m sorry Kate I got to go, Madsen gets even more pissed off if I’m late. Its good talking to you Kate here” she then grabbed a pen out of her pocked and a piece of paper and then gave it to Kate “Call me or text me anytime if you want to hang out and talk again, see you later” Ricky then got up and left leaving Kate alone. 

Not so long after that Kate started making her way to the girl’s dorm.

 

Victoria’s point of view

Victoria was sitting on the stairs of the girl’s dorm building with her friends Taylor and Courtney who were discussion the new vortex party coming up this week. ‘this is boring, nothing is happening except for that party’ from the corner of her eye she spotted Max walking towards her group ‘oh great’ she then turned her full attention back to her friends while waiting for the hipster to make her move. However instead of heading straight for the group, Victoria noticed Max spotting Kate and changing her path towards the lonely girl. ‘thank god’ Victoria then decided to show off to her friends her new jacket she bought. 

 

No one’s point of view

Max reached Kate who had her back facing the school and was staring outwards into the trees “Hi Kate” Max spoke first before continuing to ask “How did you like your class today?” Kate looked up at Max and replied “I don’t remember….I guess I don’t care about much of anything today” Max looked at her worriedly “Is there anything….?” Max asked. Kate suddenly stopped her friend from speaking any further “Max I would like to be alone, if you don’t mind. I’m sorry” Max gave her friend a final nod before leaving Kate alone. She then decided to try an attempt on getting into her dorm, the only problem there was to that was the evil bitches that sat there on the stairs. 

 

Victoria’s Point of view

‘oh great she’s back’ “Oh look is Max Caulfield the selfie hoe of Blackwell” Victoria said making her friends laugh. She then got up from the ground and started walking around the hipster while saying “what a lame gimmick, even Mark – Mr Jefferson falls for your waif hipster bullshit” by the time she finished her sentence, she stood in front of Max who had her head looking at the ground. “The Daguerreian Process Sir, you could barely say that. I guess you got your meds filled” her friends laughed even harder. Victoria then sat back down, leaning back on the steps “Since you know all the answer, I guess you have to find another way into this dorm. We ain’t moving” Victoria spoke. Max was about to walk away when she continued to speak “Oh wait hold that pose” she then quickly got out her camera and took a photo of Max looking sad. “So original, oh don’t worry Max I’ll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over” Max then walked away ‘I’m going to ruin her’ Courtney and Taylor started talking back to the topic of outfits for the next vortex party, except she wasn’t listening to their discussion because they were talking all about the everybody stores like target and David Jones. 

 

Alyssa’s point of view

She was texting her new friend she meet last Friday in a comic book store/ dvd store; this store was made for the geeks, she often saw Brooke and Warren shop there, but they didn’t shop there as hard-core as she did. 

 

3 days ago (Last Friday)

Alyssa was checking out the new anime movies available for purchase; she stared at them blocking out everyone else in the store. At all of the sudden a old woman covered in dirt so much you couldn’t tell what colour clothes she was on her and wearing old ripped clothes approached Alyssa from behind and stood next to her starring at the anime movies in front of them. Alyssa didn’t noticed her at all as the old woman suddenly spoke “What do you recommend?” Alyssa jumped from her spot and turned to face the woman next to her “Aren’t you the homeless woman everyone talks about?” Alyssa questioned. The old woman turned to her and answered “Yeah, that’s me, looks like all my clients talk about me…Good I can get more customers this way and then I could enjoy watching more movies” this made Alyssa confused by that answer ‘she’s homeless, how can she watch movies’ “I seen you sit at the back of the Two whales, how can you watch movies?” Alyssa asked curiously. The old woman just laughed in response before whispering “I’ll tell you later, hush hush” the two nodded before turning their attention to the new anime movies.

“To answer your question from earlier, Gangsta has been rated by many people online as ten out of ten, but if you want something magical then how about Sky wizards Academy. I’m going to buy Akame ga Kill! I already watched the trailer and it seems promising” she answered, the old woman nodded and grabbed the two movies suggested while Alyssa grabbed the movie she decided to buy. The two then walked over to the comic book section and stared at the range of sections in wonder “Now what about comic books?” the old woman asked looking at the selection. Alyssa thought about it before answering the question “There’s Cavewoman killing Dinosaurs 101, Crossed Badlands series, Star Wars Darth Vader And Son Vader's Little Princess Deluxe Box Set and Grave digger, those are the most interesting and view online, so I recommend them. I want to buy King Tiger and Buffy the Vampire slayer season 10” The old woman nodded and grabbed all of them while Alyssa grabbed her section for the weekend. When the student saw how much the homeless woman was buying, she was surprised “Can you afford that? No offence” the old woman smiled as she replied “oh dear, I can I do have enough to buy these on special occasions. You do know the other reason the town knows about me is because I’m like a therapist except I live on the streets and the payment to see me is a lot cheaper” Alyssa laughed and so did the old woman as they walked up to the counter and paid for their items separately. 

Once they were paid for the two left the store and started walking the dark streets of the town together, laughing and talking about life and the movies, tv shows and comics they read. “So how do you watch these movies?” Alyssa asked and the old woman crept closer to the student to whisper her answer “I earned enough money a while ago for a dvd player and a battery pulg in charger, so I got a client to recharge both of them safely during the day and at night I watch movies all night long” the student smiled at her “Cool, what people call you?” the student asked nicely “Well they call me Gale, it’s been years since I’ve used my name I forgot it” Gale answered. The two eventually got to the gate of the school when they stopped “What’s your name?” Gale asked and Alyssa answered “It’s Alyssa, hey do you have a phone?” Gale nodded letting Alyssa continue to speak “Well how about we become friends and text each other so I can let you know when the latest cool comics and movies are out” Gale smiled as she answer “Cool, let me get some paper out” she then went searching into her pockets and pulled out a note pad. From there she ripped out a piece of paper and started writing her number before giving it to Alyssa.  
“bye” Alyssa spoke before walking off “Good bye Alyssa” the old woman spoke before walking off into the darkness of the night.

 

Back to the present 

Alyssa sat there on the bench texting to Gale “So what did you think about the music?” Alyssa texted, receiving a immediate text back “they were fantastic, thanks for the movie advice” the sound of Victoria screaming and shouting “WHAT THE HELL!” alerted Alyssa. Looking up she saw Victoria covered in white paint and yelling at her friends and the creepy janitor. ‘This is awesome’ Alyssa then quickly aimed her phone at Victoria and took a photo of the woman before quickly putting it back down so no one saw her doing this. “Hey you will not believe what just happened” Alyssa wrote, a few seconds later she got a reply “what happened?” Alyssa looked back at Victoria who was now talking to Max and by the look of it she was apologising to the hipster. ‘Hahahaha, oh I got to tell her this’ she then answered her friend’s text “Victoria is covered in paint and apologising for taking Max’s photo, OMG this is so funny hahaha” Gale replied several comments of “hahaha” before Alyssa actually received a text message with more words “It sounds like Victoria got a taste of Karma, oh I got to go, Joyce is wanting to know what would I like for lunch” Alyssa sat there and gave a final text “Cool, text me when you are finished with those movies, I got some I already that you might not have seen” Gale gave a text back for the final time “I will thanks friend” at that their conversation was finished and Alyssa sat their silently before deciding to research on her phone knew anime tv shows she could watch. 

 

In the Dorm, Dana’s point of view

Dana is locked in her own dorm room because of her best friend “You can’t get out now, Dana! So tell me the truth or rot in there” Juliet yelled from the other side of the door ‘Great, Juliet is pissed at me and I don’t know why, urge this is annoying’. “Hey Juliet, how are you?” Max spoke from the other side of the room “Oh yes Max. I’ve locked Dana in the room because we’re cool” Juliet spoke ‘Max don’t leave the keys to my freedom with her’. “What did she do?” Max asked ‘I would like to know that to?’ “What didn’t she do? Dana’s been sexting with my boyfriend” Juliet answered ‘that’s a complete lie, what gave you that stupid idea’. Max questioned curiously “Ouch, how did you find out?” ‘Max don’t believe her’ she would interrupt now, but she wanted to find out how her best friend came up with this stupid idea. “Uh why do you care? Why are you even asking me? You never talk, just zone out with your camera” Juliet stated ‘she’s got a point’ Dana walked around her room looking for something that might break the door so she can get out if Max doesn’t help. “That’s why I’m talking to you now” Max replied, but Dana knew Juliet too well to know that her friend wasn’t buying it “What’s my last name?” Juliet asked. ‘oh shit’ Dana snuck back to the door and put her ear to it so she can hear Max’s answer more clearly “Juliet Watson, duh” Max answered, nearly making Dana dance for joy ‘yes girl, your almost getting me out of here’ the blond was surprised while she spoke “I’m flattered. I didn’t even think you knew my name at all” Max immediately replied reassuring “Of course I do. Just because I don’t’ talk a lot doesn’t mean I don’t care. So how did you find out about them?” ‘yes what created this twisted mess’ According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to date a quarterback” Juliet answered in a pissed off voice. “According to Victoria….oh” Max spoke, Juliet continued on saying “She saw the sext. And Zachary won’t answer his phone, once Dana admits it she can go straight to Hell” by this time Dana given up talking in her head and started to yell “Max I swear I didn’t do ANYTHING! But I bet Victoria did, I know the proof is in her room” now it was time to pray Max can convinced Juliet to let Dana out of her own room. “Answer you wuss” Juliet spoke to her phone, Dana started walking around her room again searching for an escape plan. Climbing out of the window was a good plan ‘climbing out of the window if I’m quiet she won’t even notice I was gone’ at that she began preparing for plan B, just in case.

A little later, Dana heard Max return by the sound of her voice “Juliet read this” there was a silence for a few moments and Dana put the sheets back on her bed and flattened it so it looks like nothing was moved. Dana then ran up to the door to listen to Juliet comment on the email “Of course” at that Juliet opened the door and Dana immediately walked out of the room as Juliet continued to speak “I’m an asshole, I’m sorry Dana” Dana walked over to Juliet and replied “You are, and I hope so. You really think I’d mess around with Zachary” Juliet plated her hand on her face in shame “No, but I do get stupid jealous” Juliet then took the hand off her face while continuing “I owe you dinner, do you still love me?” Dana saw that Juliet regrated it and answered “And do my laundry” Juliet started walking away, but slowed down saying “Thanks Max, Your like the Blackwell ninja. Now let’s see what Zach has to say about Victoria” Juliet then left and both Dana and Max watched her walk away.

Dana then turned to Max and spoke “You set me free! Thank you. Warren’s flash drive is on my desk” Max nodded as Dana walked back into her room to read while Max followed her in to grab the drive. As Max was about to leave with the drive in her possession she spoke out into the quiet “Hi Dana” Dana then looked up and replied “Seriously, thanks again. I can’t believe Juliet locked me in my own room. Real mature” Max looked at her and stated “Poor Juliet gets her rage on. I hope she doesn’t kill Victoria” Dana shocked her head and added “Zachary should worry too. As is I’d let that ego case jockstrap touch me. But I bet Victoria would be all over that action. Or has been….Max you’re smart to be a loner here. Though Warren obviously likes hanging with you” Max was confused, “What do you mean?” she asked. Dana kept looking at the ground as she answered “oh nothing…When you opened the flash drive, didn’t you see the special folder called Max” Dana saw the expression on Max’s face ‘poor warren he’s in the friend zone’ “yeah okay I gotcha” Max said before existing the room. Dana watched her leave the room and shock her head ‘he got no hope’.

 

No one’s point of view  
Max was walking out of the dorm when she saw “Fuck this shit” Zachary spoke before throwing the football on the ground which bounced and hit Alyssa straight in the head. “Ow that hurt” Alyssa called while clutching onto her head as the book that was in her hand fell to the ground. Max moved closer to Alyssa before holding out her hand and rewind a few seconds ago “Alyssa move your head” Max called making the goth look up “If you insist, Max” she then moved to the side just as the ball hit the ground and flew past her head smashing into the glass window behind Max. The teen turned her attention back to Alyssa who continued to read her book, at that the teen decided to leave the scene. While she was walking away, the sound of a text message alerted her, in this she took out her phone to find a text message from Victoria “BTW THANX BUT WERE NOT FRIENDS” the teen simply put the phone back in her pocket and continued to walk.

 

Kate’s point of view 

Kate was almost at the gate of the girls dorm when Madsen called out making her turn around to see him charging towards her ‘oh no why is he always angry’. “So don’t think I’m blind! I see everything here at Blackwell, Do you understand what I’m saying” David yelled while walking into Kate’s personnel space “No and leave me alone” Kate replied, but David wasn’t giving up as he was about to continue on his rant Max called out angrily “Hey, why don’t you leave her alone!” while walking over to the two of them; ‘oh thank the lord Max, where did you come from?’ Madsen changed his attention to Max while Kate slowly started walking back. David looked at the brunette and replied “Excuse us this is official campus business..” but the brunette interrupted him “Excuse me, you shouldn’t be yelling at students. Or bullying them” Kate was looking back and forth to Madsen’s emotionless face and her friend’s anger “Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody. I’m doing my job” he explained giving Kate a cold stare. ‘oh no this isn’t going to be good’ Kate took her hands into her own and began looking down at the ground while Max defended “No you’re not” the security guard stared at Max as he spoke “You’re part of the problem, missy. I will remember this conversation” he then gave a final cold stare at Kate who now had enough confidence to look up at him as the man walked away.

Kate walked over to Max and Max walked over to her, she grabbed Max’s hands as she spoke “oh Max that was great, I think you scared him for once…..I have to go, but thank you. It means a lot” at that she walked off leaving Max smiling “Anytime Kate” Max spoke. ‘oh my gosh, she is such a good friend. Now it’s time to go get some grass for my little angel’.

 

Juliet’s point of view

Sitting in the car park was empty except for Warren who was leaning on his car, Juliet sat their thinking of the events that happened not that long ago. “I don’t get it….how could Zach and Victoria do that to me” she spoke out loud, ‘what am I going to do now, I hope he feels sorry for what stupid thing he did’ “hi Juliet how are you doing?” Max suddenly spoke alerting the teen of her presence ‘shit she almost gave me a heart attack’ “Oh…hey Max, sorry I’m still screwed up” Juliet said while trying to look up at Max. “I won’t bother you then…I have to go see Warren before he melts. See you” Max spoke, Juliet wiped away the tears before she replied “Yeah, I’m sure we’ll all be partying later with Zach and Victoria…..and the Vortex club” Max was looked clearly uncomfortable “ah, yeah sure” Juliet looked up at Max’s face while replying “See you around Max” Juliet saw the final look of concern before Max left her alone. ‘where have I seen those worried eyes before…..I can’t remember, maybe I’m just seeing things’ Juliet ran her hands through her hair before turning her attention back to the ground, making a plan of what to say if Zach gets any balls to talk to her face to face. 

 

Warren’s point of View

“Yo Max check it out!” Warren shouted as he saw Max walking to him and decided to get off his car and walk to her. While she was digging through her bag Warren spoke “What’s up Max, how are you?” he then stretched his arms for a hug, but was denied when Max pulled out the usb drive and put it in his face “Here’s your flash, thanks” Max replied. Warren quickly put his arms down, acting like nothing happened ‘wow she didn’t see that, thank god’ with one hand he took the usb and with the other he scratched the back of his head “no problem” he answered. ‘New topic, okay new topic??’ “Check out my new wheels” Warren spoke ‘great job’ Max took a look to the blue car Warren was showing off before answering “Cool very old school” Warren turned on the spot before leaning back on his car “1978 to be exact. Now we can go to the drive in, there’s one in Newberg, just sixty miles away” he spoke with a smile. Max gave a slight shrug before speaking “You’re in the wrong time Warren, but then so am I” she crossed her arms, the friend suddenly noticed something was up and questioned “You okay?” Max uncrossed her arms ‘there’s something up, I amazing warren is going to find out’ “It’s been one strange fucking day” Max answered. Warren chuckled at that as he replied “I bet. I heard Victoria got a faceful of paint….I’d pay money to see a photo of that” Max smiled before speaking “Really I wished I had known” Warren smiled even harder “You probably could have raised a Kickstarter fund just for that one image of her covered in paint” he spoke. The girl shock her head lightly before commenting “Had I known that…Anyway, Victoria took down my photo so that drama ended well” he gave her a nod before questioning “So did you get a chance to check out the movie booty on my flash drive?” ‘I’m closer out of the friend’s zone then yesterday at least’ “Yeah thanks…You had some cool shit on there, from Akira to Twilight zone which seemed apropos today” she answered ‘wicked she saw it’. “I consider myself a pop…cultural pirate connoisseur” Warren spoke, then she added “That does sound better than thief” he sat back on his car before saying “ha ha make sure you watch Hannibal Holocaust” she leant back into the air as she answered “Seen it, I was more disturbed by all those emo vampires in there” ‘ouch’ “Can’t a sensitive high school boy love sensitive vampire movies too?” Warren replied making she question “So you’re sensitive...” Warren smiled less at that comment. “Ouch….That sounds awful the way you see it” Warren spoke, Max quietly sighed before continuing “No, I was impressed you had. Faster pussycat. Kill, Kill!” Warren gave a short laugh before replying “Russ Meyer was a genius of black and white. Plus, babes with breast” Max suddenly interrupted before he went any further “Who would beat your sensitive ass down!” he sighed silently before commenting “I wish, speaking of hip and fast we should cruise out in my car to an actual movie this week…But you seem distracted?” he watched his friend go silent ‘yep there is something up’. “I need to talk to somebody…just to get it out of my system” Max spoke, making Warren immediately reply “Dr. Warren Graham is in da house. I won’t even prescribe you any meds. Tell me everything” Max then walked closer to the car, turning around and sat on in next to Warren while speaking “For reals Warren, this is between you and me, not social media” she lent further back on the car looking out to the car park in front of her. Warren turned around to his friend, seeing his suspicion was correct “Don’t insult me Max, go on” Max then looked up to see him looking at her with concern written all over his face “I had this incredibly bizarre experience in Mr Jefferson’s class today…I mean life changing….Have you ever had a dream, so real it was like a movie?” Max spoke.

Warren didn’t know how to answer her question, but didn’t need to as a stranger’s voice interrupted their conversation “Max Caulfield right?” the two looked up to see Nathan approaching them, heading straight towards Max. ‘oh no what does he want’ “You’re one of Jefferson’s photo groupies” Nathan asked before shoving Warren aside as he invaded Max’s personnel space “I’m one of his students” Max answered, Nathan wasn’t happy at all as he spoke “What the fuck ever, I know you like to take pictures, especially when your hiding out in the bathrooms. You best tell me what you told the principle. Now, Answer me bitch!” ‘this guy has serious problems’ “What are you talking about?” Max answered. “I know you’re new here, but don’t even play stupid with me” Nathan spoke with Max replying “I’m not new here, I lived here for years” Nathan was going to let up as he continued “Then you should know the Prescott own this shithole” ‘don’t do anything stupid max, he’s bad news’ “Then you don’t have to worry about me…Worry about yourself!” Max spoke, standing up for herself you could clearly tell Nathan had enough as he shouted “Do not analyse me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself Max Caulfield!” ‘great….’ Nathan tighten his hands into a fist. “Take a step back, Nathan Prescott!” Max spoke with confidence and pride, this just made Nathan even angrier “Oh man, your telling me what to do” ‘enough is enough’ Warren cut Nathan off by yelling “Get away from her dude” while giving him a light shove. This resulted in Nathan turning to Warren and head butting him in the face hard, Warren was sent falling to the ground clutching his face “Hey leave him alone!” Max shouted, trying to distract Nathan by shoving his back. It wasn’t enough as Nathan grabbed her neck and yells “Nobody tells me what to do! Not my parents, not the Principal or that whore in the bathroom” he was shoving her backwards, but Max wasn’t going to give up that easily as she yelled while shoving her nails in his check “Stop that right now!” her nails caused some cuts into his face making him let go of her while clutching at the wound. Max fell backwards onto the ground and turned around just as a ute nearly hit her, she used the grill to help herself up only to see the blue haired girl driving the vehicle “Max” she called, causing her to realise who it was “Chloe?” Max question. Nathan all of the sudden got over the pain he is feeling in his face as he spoke “No way, you again” ‘Get out of here Max’ Warren then charged tackling Nathan to the ground “Warren!” Max shouted with he quickly replying “Go go I got this!” when the two hit the ground, Nathan quickly recovered and started punching Warren in the face. “Get in Max!” Chloe called out and so Max did, as soon as she was in the car Nathan got up from the ground and ran towards the ute, kicking the door close “Get your punk asses out of there now! Don’t even try to run, Nobody messes with me NOBODY!” He yelled and kicked as Chloe drive them out of the car park. 

 

No one’s point of view

As the two existed the car park, Nathan stood their watching as David ran up to Warren who was still on the ground. Soon everyone started walking over to the scene with Juliet leading the slow march over. “GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” David yelled as he helped pick Nathan off the ground, Ricky came out of nowhere and started helping David carry the injured teen. “Oh my god, we have to get a ambulance!” Juliet cried while following the security guards out of the car park. “We don’t know how bad it is yet” David replied, followed by Ricky adding “lets get the nurse to look at him, if its serious then I’ll call the ambulance” Juliet nodded before asking as a large group of people formed around them “What can I do to help” Ricky looked around as the group grew larger and larger “Why don’t you get rid of these people!” Ricky answered. Juliet turned to the crowd and shouted “Who wants to see the pictures of Nathan getting beat up!” at all of the sudden the group started walking towards her as she showed them a picture of Warren with his fist in Nathan’s face. While everyone was doing this the security guards sneakly took the injured boy out of the carpark and straight to the nurse’s office. “Now that’s a true man” Brooke commented as everyone checked out the photo before going back to their dorms. “Yo Warren has balls” Justin told everyone.

While everyone was checking out Warren and Nathan’s fight; Juliet suddenly noticed a deer standing in the distance “Where did that come from” she spoke quietly to herself. When everyone eventually took a good look at the photo, she started scanning through them and started to notice that each photo was the deer getting closer and closer heading towards Max. Juliet also saw the clock necklace which she took a closer look at it by zooming on her phone to find the necklace was very detailed and the hands were moving backwards, the thick chain was grey with red flames drawn on each link and the more she zoomed in on it, she swore that she can hear the sound of an old grandfather clock. After a few seconds of the sound, she shook it off and started zooming out of the photo which somehow when she did that she couldn’t hear the clock tick anymore. She then turned off the phone and started walking out of the car park, what she didn’t notice was that after she zoomed out of the deer photo which was looking at Max changed its head to look out towards the photo, right at Juliet. 

 

Nathan’s point of view

‘What the hell is wrong with those whores, don’t they know who they are messing with’ Nathan was walking in the forest at the back of the boy’s dorm, all by himself. “Those bitches will pay, they will all pay, and they will all pay” He told himself as he continued to walk, ‘I’m a Prescott, I’m a fucking Prescott’ he then kicked some dirt from out under his feet. Nathan then picked up a rock while speaking “NO ONE FUCKING MESSES WITH ME!” he then threw the rock, hitting a tree just as the old hobo woman appeared from walking out from behind a tree. “Too late hey” she spoke before giggling, ‘what the fuck is she doing here’ he then walked over to the hobo woman. “What the hell are you doing here?” she laughed even harder as she answered “Enjoying a nice walk, even though I sit all day I do know how to walk you know” She then took a step forward “Look I’ll show you again” she spoke, then took another two steps forward before giving a bow ‘insane bitch’. “You want something, don’t you…Don’t you” Nathan questioned, but was surprised when he didn’t see the old woman laugh this time. She looked more serious her stare was ice cold ‘what does she want’ “Take a holiday, get out of this town, but more importantly…Stop using those drugs!” the old woman answered ‘….what…’ Nathan was confused before asking “What are you talking about?” the old woman walked closer to Nathan while answering “You know exactly what I’m talking about, drugs don’t solved anything, they only making things worse!” when she reached him she continued talking “You got a friend, talk to your friend, hang out with your friend and stop growing up to fast, start living like a true teenager Nathan. You have one chance, after that whatever messed up thing you did anytime this week will bite you in the ass. I’m Karma” at that she walked straight past him while a surge of cold wind hit his back. However when he went to turn around the second she started to leave, she was gone like a ghost.

 

Later on, near Sunset (no one’s point of view)

Down at the back of the Two Whales Diner where all the homeless live; Joyce was taking dinner orders and was walking up to Gale just as Victoria Chase had reached Gale. “I was told you know everything, so tell me how to fix this cardigan” Victoria spoke bitterly as she took out the cardigan to show Gale who took one look at it before going into a giggle fit. After a while she stopped laughing and spoke “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry look go down to the cleaning place and tell them I sent you, they’ll only clean the paint off that if you tell them I sent you. Wait here” The old woman then grabbed a thrown away receipt for the two whales diner and wrote on the back ‘advance payment for next session, Gale’ the old woman then folded it up and gave it to her “Here give it to the owner of the cleaners and your cardigan will be clean” when Victoria gently took the paper out of her hand, she felt sad of how she treated the old woman. “Thank you, I’m sorry for yelling at you. How much do you want for your help” Victoria asked sadden, but the old woman gave her a good smile while answering “I don’t want you to pay, just promise me that when I call on you to do a favour you will do it with no question ask okay” the teen nod her head in agreement and the old lady smiled even harder “Good, now you better hurry before the cleaners close” the old woman spoke as she watched Victoria walk away.

Once she was gone, Joyce decided to approach Gale “You know Gale, you usually charge for favours, what makes that girl any different” Joyce asked before sitting down on the ground next to Gale. “I figure I got enough money for the week and she looked so upset, I didn’t want to charge someone so sad. Did you see how surprised and happy she was” The old woman answered, Joyce sat down next to the old woman with her back up against the wall “So what would you like to have for dinner tonight sweetheart?” the old woman sighed before answering “Chicken tonight please” Joyce wrote it down on a pad before getting up from the ground. “I’ll see you later, All of you!” the rest of the homeless cheered for joy as Joyce walked back into the diner. 

 

Later on that evening, Dana was walking along the concrete street until she spotted Gale standing up, leaning against the wall of the diner looking at the watch in her hand. Dana started picking up the pace towards the old woman, “hey Gale” Gale looked up and gave her a smile “Hello Dana, how’s your mum’s business doing?” Gale asked politely. “Good, mum hired me because the payment was that good. Thanks for getting more customers to our cleaners” Dana spoke happily making the old woman smile while replying “Your welcome” at all of the sudden the sky started to snow. “Snow, but its summer” Dana explained just before the watch started to beep away, the two looked down at it before Gale dropped it on the ground than stepped on it, crushing until it stopped beeping. Dana was confused by this action as she watched the old woman kick the remaining parts of the watch down a drain. “One down four to go” the old woman spoke, making Dana even more confused “till what?” Dana asked starring at the old woman who was too busy starring at the sky. Gale then looked at Dana, gave her a smile before heading back to her home at the back of the diner. Dana looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall, “Something is going on?” Dana spoke as she continued to watch.

Down at the docks; Ricky, Juliet and a couple of other fisherman were on the docks trying to get a fish or two when the snow started to pour. “Four days left” Ricky spoke making Juliet confused, the rest of the fisherman ignored her statement as they watched the snow fall all around the town. Ricky then returned to fishing like nothing ever happened, Juliet watched the security guard ignore the strange events like she seen this situation happen before.


	2. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up Kate's point of view will shock you

Max’s Dream

It was a party full of photographers in an art gallery, Max was showing off her work to famous artist until all of the sudden she spotted a Deer standing in the middle of the room wearing a silver necklace that had red fire engraved onto the chain and with a large clock surrounded by scythes attached to it that was telling time backwards . She started walking over to the creature and the more steps she took the more the room started to fade out into the light house area. When Max was less than metres away she was standing on top of the light house area, on a dark stormy day. The deer approached her before standing up on its own two feet, when the creature stood in front of her; the deer took off the necklace and put it around Max’s neck.

At all of the sudden Max awoken from her sleep to find that it was in the middle of the night, she looked up at her bedside bed to see her phone and as she was about to turn it one to find out what time it was a Deer like the one in her dream appeared in the middle of the room except it didn’t have the necklace on. The creature turned it’s head towards the table and so did Max to find the necklace lying there next to her phone. “Wear it so you can follow your destiny Max” the deer spoke and at all of the sudden she woke again, but this time there was no deer in the room and it was still the middle of the night. Max saw the necklace on the table and recognised it knowing it was from the deer in her dreams. In this she put the necklace around her neck and hid it under her shirt before flopping back down on the bed to get some sleep.

 

Juliet’s point of view

Juliet was in her room, looking at the photos of the deer again and again ‘this is weird as hell’. She then spotted the deer with its head facing her and suddenly felt cold air hit her back hard. ‘what the hell…..I need to tell someone about this….now’ Juliet suddenly got up from the bed and started walking to her door, when she opened it she started heading straight towards Dana’s room. 

She’s knocked on the door and waited until the door opened to reveal Dana. “Hey what’s up?” Dana asked seeing the sad look on Juliet’s face, “I need to some you something” Juliet answered making Dana step aside for her best friend to enter the room. “What is it?” Dana questioned as her best friend walked into the middle of the room, Juliet gave Dana her phone and watched her look at the photos ‘please tell me I’m not crazy’. After a while the girl looked back up at Juliet in confusion “what is this?” she asked with Juliet walking closer to her answering “This deer….its in almost every picture except for the first and the last….I just…I don’t get it….what do you think about it?” she sighed before giving the phone back to Juliet. “I think…..we should talk to a photography expert about this, but I think this is a ghost” Dana answered making Juliet nod in response ‘I know who exactly we should see’ at that the two left Dana’s room.

 

No one’s point of View  
Outside the room, they turned to face the end of the hall, but stopped when they saw the deer just standing there in the middle of the hall starring at them. The two didn’t move at all, but when they blinked at the same time the deer vanished from thin air. “What the hell was that?” Dana asked shocked and confused, Juliet sighed before quickly answering “Something is up, come on lets go see the expert of photography” they then walked along the hall, passing Kate’s room before reaching Max’s room. Dana started knocking on the door gently before questioning “Hey Max?..…Can we talk to you?......Please open the door?” the two waited, but nothing happen “Maybe she’s in the bathroom, let’s wait till she comes back” Juliet spoke and the two stood there waiting for Max to return.

 

Kate’s point of view

Kate was in her room crying her eyes out, she was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands and her laptop in front of her; Victoria and her friends just sent her a bunch of photos of her kissing guys both from the video and from the night itself. ‘Why….why do they do it’ Kate couldn’t stop herself from crying, she couldn’t control it ‘I never did anything to them, why do they do this, why me….why me’ at that moment she gave up trying. A cold wind suddenly hit her back followed by warm touch nudging her back. She slowly turned around to see a deer, rubbing his head on her back caringly. Kate didn’t run or freak out at all, she looked at the deer still crying and suddenly hugged the animal, yet the deer didn’t run instead leaned into the hug. 

The two stayed in that position for twenty minutes before Kate pulled back and wiped the tears off the animal’s neck “I’m sorry, are you hungry I got some extra leaves I picked this morning” Kate spoke before getting up, grabbing the leaves and putting it on the ground. The deer immediately started eating the leaves, Kate and her bunny watched on as the deer eat the leaves happily. “You’re a cute deer aren’t you” Kate spoke as it finished the last of the leaves, as soon as she thought the deer was finished eating she gave it a good scratch around the ears making it smile at her, leaning into the scratch. ‘I wonder how you got in here? Oh well that doesn’t matter, she’s so cute’ she then stopped and realised “I think I need to call Max, I have no idea what to do and I’m sure you got places to go” the deer than nodded before walking to the door and stopped turning around to look back at her. “Okay I’ll do it” she spoke, then spined around in her chair to face the desk, grabbing her phone before turning around to see that the deer was gone. She sighed and began dialling Max’s number; she needed to be reassured that she’s not alone and she’s doing the right thing by not going to the police.

 

No one’s point of view  
Dana and Juliet remained outside of Max’s room for thirty minutes before Juliet spoke “I don’t think she’s here, let’s just go” Dana nodded, but before they even took a few steps away from her room Victoria, Taylor and Courtney existed Victoria’s room and stopped when they saw Dana and Juliet. “Wow the hipster got a fan group” Victoria spoke in surprise making the two other girls sigh, “Well since you’re here why don’t you take a look at these shots” Juliet spoke as she turned on her phone again, scrolling to the first picture before handing it over “please try to explain what’s wrong with these photos” Juliet continued to speak. Victoria looked at the photos with Taylor and Courtney looking over her shoulder, she flicked through the photos noticing the strange deer image appearing in several photos before disappearing completely into thin air. “Wow this is shit” Taylor spoke with Courtney quickly adding “What two guys fighting so what?” Victoria was the only one out of the three that noticed the deer in the photo. Victoria didn’t look at her friends when she said “You guys go find a good place to eat and text me the address, Now!” the two girls nodded before leaving Victoria alone with Dana and Juliet. The short haired blond gave the phone back to Juliet before speaking “Looks like you might get yourself a photo of a spirit or a better explanation a skin walker” Juliet and Dana looked confused making the short haired blond sigh “You got to be kidding, you guys don’t know what a skin walker is?” Dana and Juliet shock their heads, making Victoria sigh. “A skin walker is known as powerful healer slash priest that can change into an animal at will, it’s originated from the Native American and been passed down the legend for hundreds of years. It’s one of the many things they believe in because they are evil spirits who live longer than any normal person. It’s only a legend though, but….if it is a skin walker than we are in big trouble” Dana and Juliet looked at each other before turning back to Victoria “So a skin walker is like a werewolf” Juliet asked making Victoria sigh. “You know you could just watch an episode of Lost tapes and that would solve your questions” Alyssa spoke making the three of them jump at the sound of her voice “Anyway why do you think the deer is a skin walker, it could just be a spirit” Alyssa continued to ask with Juliet adding “Yeah, how can you tell?” before she could answer the four of them felt like someone was watching them, turning around to see the deer in the middle of the hallway starring at them. It stared at them for several minutes before turning towards the way to the bathroom and began walking towards it. The group was surprised and started slowly walking down the hall towards the area in the middle of the hallway. They rounded the corner expecting to see the deer, but stead an open window blowing a cold breeze at them. 

Juliet and Dana headed inside the bathroom to see where the deer went while Victoria and Alyssa checked out the open window. “Was that open earlier?” Victoria questioned making Alyssa shake her head, it wasn’t long before the two girls existed the bathroom. “Find anything?” the two girls shocked their head in response, Juliet was shocked at what the four of them just witnessed as she spoke “So whatever that was is gone now, but why did you think that deer might be a skin walker?” Victoria turned to look at Juliet who handed her the phone. The blond scanned through the phone until she reached the first photo taken and started zooming into the trees behind Max while replying “Cause I’m the only one who noticed this!” she then held the phone out to let everyone see the shadowed figure standing a far distance behind Max. The figure is dark and blur, but had the shape of a human, starring directly at Max. “Oh my god” Dana spoke out loud starring at the photo; Victoria nodded before turning around and began walking away from them. Juliet suddenly realised something about the blond as she spoke “It’s not your first time seeing it isn’t it” this made the fancy blond stop dead in her tracks at the words, she slowly turned around to face the group with sadness written all over her face “Yeah…if you were smart you would stay away from it…..And if Max had a brain at all she should stay away from it too…Now I got somewhere better to be, good luck on your little hunt” she spoke before turning around and leaving the group to their thoughts, heading straight out of the building.

 

Victoria’s point of view

‘I remember the day well, seeing that animal on campus before on the night of the last vortex party…..the one where Kate became famous’ Victoria was walking along the concrete path heading straight towards the carpark. As she walked she suddenly spotted the new security guard a fair distance away from her crossing her path. The two looked at each other, making Victoria think where she seen the lady before, but before she could answer that question in her head the security guard disappeared from view ‘weirdo’ she then shock off the strange feeling and continued on her path, walking faster.

 

A couple of days ago, after the Vortex party ended (no one’s point of view)

Nathan was driving along the road with drugged out Kate in the passenger seat, dancing to the music in her head. Nathan sighed as he spoke out loud “She’s really out of it, I can’t wait to see the video Victoria took of her” he then giggled as he continued to drive. Kate started giggling to before falling asleep, Nathan then turned up the music on the radio with one hand “Thank god” he spoke. 

At all of the sudden a bang was sounded making him poke his head out of the window to see what he hit “Shit!” he spoke as he realised he busted a tire. Before getting out of the car, he turned to the now wake Kate and spoke “Stay here!” she smiled and gave him the thumbs up making him sigh in announce as he existed the car slamming the door. He walked over to the tire to see that the tire was completely shredded “FUCK!” he screamed as he kicked the tire before starting to pace to try and figure out what to do next. He then started looking in the back of his Ute to see what tools he had back there that can help him.

While he was figuring out how to fix the damage, Kate looked up at the review mirror and started adjusting it until she saw a dark shadow figure standing at the back of the Ute. She stopped and slowly turned to her passenger window to see the strange figure standing at the window starring at her. Having no idea what’s happening she smiled at the figure and put her hand up against the window, the figure did the same thing and used the other hand to slowly up the door. “go and run, I’ll chase you” the figure whispered into her ears sounding demonic and not human, Kate smiled at the figure giving it a kiss before stumbling out of the Ute and heading off into the forest. The figure let the girl have a good head start before slamming the passenger door hard, this alerted Nathan from changing the tire as he speed walked over speaking “What the hell is going on” before he could answer he turned to the passenger to see just in time an angry giant deer with large antlers knock him to the ground along with the wind from his body. He looked up to see a dark shadow figure grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into his own car and locking it. “What the fuck open this fucking door” Nathan called from inside the ute, he then started searching throw his pockets to find the keys are gone, he looked up to see the figure holding them in the air before dropping it on the ground and transforming into a deer and running off into the forest after Kate. Nathan screamed, but you couldn’t barely hear his cries as he was left alone locked in his own car. 

Further into the forest; Kate danced along while walking, not caring where she was going and in a happy mood as she listened to music play out in her head. At all of the sudden the deer came running up behind her, without stopping the animal knocked the girl up into the air and landing on its back as it continued to run in the dark forests. Kate was surprised by this action and took a immediate hold around the deer’s neck as it lead her through the forests.

 

Victoria’s point of view

Blackwell campus, Victoria just put her drunken friends to bed and decided to hang outside in the fresh night air having a smoke outside her dorm building. Every time her friends and herself drink, they always get drunk and she remains semi sober. ‘Another party another drunk drive home’ she said as she stood in the middle of the grass area, smoking the memories that happened that night. She heard some sticks snapping, but ignored it ‘great…more drunks’ the sound changed to the sound of something running until she turned around to see a deer fly through the air with Kate on its back. She watched as Kate fell off the deer and started falling while the deer shapeshifted into a dark shadow figure. The dark shadow figure grabbed Kate and pulled the girl into its arms as the two landed on the ground. Victoria starred at it, trying to work out who it was, but she couldn’t recognise the tall figure.

The figure carried the asleep teenager in her arms, walking across the lawn before stopping at the steps of the entrance of the dorm building. The figure then turned around to look at Victoria ‘what the hell is wrong with those eyes’ the smoking teen starred at the glowing yellow eyes staring back at her. Victoria saw a silver chain with red fire engraved into it around the figure’s neck ‘nice necklace’ Victoria tried to see what kind of necklace the stranger was wearing, but the rest of the object was covered by Kate’s body.

The two starred at each other for few minutes before the shadow figure turned its attention back to the stairs and started climbing it, then entering the building. ‘What the hell, was that Kate’ Victoria then took in another inhale of her cigarette, holding it in before blowing the smoke into the air ‘Well got to thank Kate for making it the most interesting night’ Victoria then laughed at the memory. She then got her phone out of her pocket, bringing up the video she took a few hours ago and began playing it.

 

No one’s point of view

On the second level of the building, the shadow figure walked down the hallway until it reached Kate’s room. The figure only had to stand in front of the door as it swung gently open for the two of them. The figure slowly walked in before stopping in the middle of the room as the door closed right behind them.

Inside the room, the figure lowered the sleeping girl into the bed onto her side; the bunny spoke happily as it looked at the stranger and Kate. The figure then sat down next to the sleeping teen before hovering its hand over her head as Kate’s head gently twitched a little for a couple of minutes. It soon ended while Kate turned onto her back while still fast asleep, the dark figure sighed as it removed the hand from Kate’s head “There now you can sleep peacefully without the side effects of those drugs and alcohol” the stranger spoke. The figure than took off the teenager’s shoes before putting it back onto the floor. It then slowly and gently took the sheets from under the sleeping body and put it over the teenager, tucking her in. The shadow figure starred at the sleeping girl and whispered “Have faith Kate, you are an angel sweetie and you got a good family and friends. They love you as much as you love them, but what happened tonight might blind you, but you got a best friend down the hall who will do anything to protect you….trust me…..think of her as your guardian angel” the shadow figure spoke than got up and left the room, letting the girl sleep a peaceful dream. 

 

Present, down at the two whales diner (Joyce’s point of view)

Joyce was serving and taking orders like usual, but she was distracted by the fact her daughter was hanging out with Max and surprisingly smiling too. She wasn’t that close to hear what the two were talking about, but she didn’t care. As long as her daughter was happy, nothing else mattered. Joyce then made a nice scrambled eggs and bacon for her friend Gale; she then took the plate and sneaked out the back of the restaurant with the plate in hand.

Outside the restaurant she walked over to Gale who was crying silently ‘oh my god’ Joyce immediately started walking faster to her friend, worriedly. “Gale are you okay” Joyce asked as she sat down while putting the food next to the older woman looked up to see Joyce starring at her and began wiping the tears away. “I’m sorry…it’s just I know what kind of day is it today” Gale spoke before grabbing the plate off the ground and began eating it in a hurry, Joyce was a little concerned so she spoke “slow down gale, what’s the rush?” she added a giggle to her words which made Gale slow down completely. ‘Something must be up, she only eats fast if she has to go somewhere’ Joyce looked down at a strange necklace which she was holding in her hand. The necklace had a silver chain that was big enough to see the red fire engraved onto the chain and with a large clock surrounded by scythes attached to it that was telling time backwards ‘strange, I wonder where she got it’ Joyce then looked up at her friend who was finishing off the last of the eggs before speaking “You know you should get it fixed” the older woman suddenly looked up confused by the words. “What?” the old woman asked which made Joyce point to the necklace while replying “The clock its going backwards, you should get it fixed. It’s nice and all, but whatever bastard sold you that you should get your money back” the old woman put the plate back down on the ground and put the necklace around her neck before tucking it in under her shirts. “it’s a……gift I got a long time ago….it was like another life…back then” Gale answered before going silent, a little tear came down her face making Joyce more worried about her friend. ‘Something is wrong, I can feel it’ Gale then sighed before getting up and leaving in a hurry ‘what can I do?’ Joyce then grabbed the plate before standing back up again. ‘I have to help her’ Joyce then raced out of the alley and started looking around the street to see Gale was already gone. Joyce sighed before walking back to the alley, through the back door of the restaurant and back to work. 

 

In the computer labs (No one’s point of view)

Dana and Juliet were researching in the labs everything about the legend of Skin walkers while Juliet was in the library trying to find any sightings of the creature when Warren entered the room. “Hey Alyssa, what are you doing?” he asked as he walked over to them, the two girls looked at each other to see if they should lie or not before Alyssa turned to him and answered “We are researching on Skin walkers, what do you know about them warren?” the man sighed before starting to scratch his head in deep thought. He then stopped, grabbed a chair from behind him and sat down before he answered “Well to what I know about them, the legend not the movie version they are people who are very powerful who can change into any animal they want and they can’t be killed unless you find out their true name” the two girls were surprised as they turned to look at each other “How come people know about this stuff” Dana asked making Alyssa shrug. Warren then continued onto speak “Why do you guys want to know? Are you going to track one down, you should know they are very dangerous and once they have their minds set on killing someone they do. They say they would stalk their pray for fun and it doesn’t matter how long it takes, but they always win” the girls sighed making Warren very concerned. 

Alyssa then returned to researching while Dana brought up the image from Juliet took from her phone, but zoomed in on the picture of the possible skin walker. Dana then turned to Warren and beckons him to come over and sit closer to her which he did. As soon as he sat down he was about to speak when he saw the picture, a cold wind suddenly hit the three of them as they stared at the photo “Who is that?” Warren asked nervously as he couldn’t take his eyes of it. Dana turned to look at him as she answered “That is who we are trying to find out” she then turned back to the computer and zoomed out of the photo until Max was seen in it. “Now what did you say how they are dangerous and can’t be stopped” Dana continued to speak, a sudden feeling of anger hit Warren like a speeding train, he couldn’t move or talk only just stare at the screen while Dana showed him the photos of the figure turning into a deer then disappearing. Alyssa looked at the two of them and noticed that Warren is not happy about the strange photo and decided to speak “Warren, I know Max means so much to you, but you need to be calm about this matter” Warren immediately got up and started pacing across the room right behind them. The two girls watched him do this as he spoke out loud “Didn’t you see that….you could clearly see that person is wearing skin of a deer on his head, but the picture of it is too blurry so you can’t see it clearly because where it was standing was dark, but that’s a fucking skin walker……I…..I can’t let that creature get Max” he then continued to walk until he suddenly stopped to stare at the front of the room, the girls saw this action and turned to the front to see a person wearing a deer’s skin covering most of the person’s head and the arms of the deer were strapped to the person’s arms; the man was also wearing a black singlet, dark navy blue jeans, no shoes, a belt that contain a dagger in it and had tattoos of animal faces all over the skin that was visible. The other two stood up and followed Warren as he makes his way in front of the computers, “What do you want?” Warren asked when he didn’t hear a reply he was about to charge the skin walker when Alyssa and Dana pulled him back and continued to hold onto him. The skin walker smiled before it spoke in a demonic sound of voice “I’m bored and you people trying to work out who I am, it’s very…entertaining, keep up the good work children” at that the skin walker dissolved into a shadow then back into a wall disappearing completely. The three starred at the wall for a few minutes before Alyssa ran back to the computer with a plan. 

The other two watched Alyssa search through the computer and listened to the rush of computer typing as they slowly walked over to her “what are you doing?” Dana asked as she looked at the computer screen to see a list newspapers “looking for any reports of these strange events happening before” Alyssa answered the others then walked over to the other computer and began researching the same things.

 

Meanwhile Juliet’s point of view

In the courtyard of the school, Juliet’s was tracking down Brooke. She had an idea; since Brooke always played with her drone she figured maybe she had footage of the skin walker and doesn’t even know it. ‘Come on where are you Brooke’ she eventually found the woman in the workshop classroom, working on her drone. Juliet walked over to her and took a seat right next to Brooke as she spoke “Hey Brooke, how are you going?” Brooke looked up to see Juliet looking at her “Hey Juliet, I’m doing good just updating the camera on my drone, what are you up to?” Brooke turned back to her work and she waited for Juliet to answer ‘ahhh what should I say, I can’t tell her that I want to see all the footage of max…that’s creepy…..what else can I ask for that ain’t creepy at all’ , it wasn’t long before Juliet found the right words to ask the other girl “Brooke…I want to be serious with you” Brooke then looked up from her work, noticing from the tone of her voice the girl was serious about something. As soon as the two set of eyes met Juliet continued to ask “Have you seen a deer on your camera walking around here, but when you look around with your own eyes you don’t see it” Brooke’s face started to change from surprised to sadness, Brooke then grabbed her ipad from her bag and put it on the table between them “Yeah, I have and I found everidence that it ain’t a real deer too” Juliet smiled at her making Brooke nod as she turned on the ipad and started scrowling through the videos to find it ‘YES YES YES YES, I AM THE AWESOMEST GIRL EVER!’ Brooke then stopped and clicked on a video that was marked yester, but happened to be half an hour before the fight started. Before Brooke clicked on the start button she spoke “Now I want you to know I only started following Max because I saw the deer in the shot, I ain’t some weirdo” Juliet felt like speaking at that point, but decided to stay quiet ‘Yeah you are not a weirdo, the only thing I do is spy on everyone in the sky from my drone, that ain’t weird at all’ the video started it showed a whole heep of people walking around and then it saw Max, but before it completely passed the girl a deer suddenly came out of a wall in a building and started following her. Juliet knew it was the same deer as this morning, but it didn’t have a necklace around its neck like this one had on ‘I wonder what happened to that beautiful piece, I hope it ain’t lost in the forest somewhere’ she then gave a light scratch to her head before continuing to watch the video.

It showed Max standing up for Kate and yelling at Madsen, but what most interesting thing about this scene is that fight between the security guard and Max started the video started to glitch then showed the deer running into Max and absorbing into her body causing the girl to have two shadows that were clearly seen. One of a deer and one of her. ‘shit she’s possessed’ the deer only jumped out of the body when the fight ended and the deer started yelling at Madsen as it left which was clearly heard as background music to Max’s and Kate’s conversation. It wasn’t long before Max left and started walking to the car park yet again with the deer following not so far behind. 

However when Max did reach the car park, the animal started walking off into the opposite direction, further into the school as the drone followed it. The deer walked past scatter boys, it walked past Evan, it walked past Brooke herself who looked really happy in the video, but when it got up to Nathan the deer walked right through him making the guy shake and fall against the wall, he turned around behind him to were the deer continued to walk starred at the deer directly as the creature eventually turned around making the video glitch up again. The two starred at each other as much as you can tell through the glitching of the video before the two turned around from each other’s gaze and followed their own path. 

The deer eventually lead the drone to Ricky the new security guard; she was under a tree lying against it sleep when the deer walked up to her and started nudging her until she fell hard onto the concrete waking her up “What do you want Spirit?” Ricky asked as she got up right again. ‘So that’s its name’ the deer then started picking at the necklace, trying to get it off while speaking “I need you to look after this, I got somewhere important I have to be” the security guard nodded and took off the necklace, putting it in her pocket for safe keeping “I’ll be back for it later” the animal said before running off leaving the security guard to check the time before going back to sleep. The drone followed the animal as fast as it could before losing its trail and because it couldn’t go any further then just on the forest border. The video ended at that leaving Juliet surprised as she spoke “Can I have a copy of that” Brooke nodded before sending a copy of the video through email. “There you have a copy, you just have to open your email and it should be there” Brooke replied making Juliet smile at her before saying “Thank you Brooke, you really helped me out today. Oh also I don’t think there’s anything wrong with the camera, I think the deer is causing those glitches, see you later” Brooke nodded as she got back to cleaning any excess dust and making sure the wings are working good. Juliet left the classroom feeling like she made a lot of success in finding more about the creature ‘Now I got your name and I know you can’t be seen by anyone. I better show them this’ at that she began heading back to her dorm to check on the email that was sent. 

 

Two hours later on the lighthouse on top of the hill (No one’s point of view)

Nathan was sitting right behind the lighthouse out of anyone’s eyesight; he sat on the grass between the lighthouse and the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling off the edge, listening to the waves hitting the rocks below and watching the approaching storm. At all of the sudden a cold wind hit him making him look up to see the skin walker looking down at him in human form with the sunlight hitting the animal skin’s head. “How are you doing?” the skin walker asked as it sat down right next to the boy who sighed before answering “Nothing much happened today, I hung out with Victoria for lunch and left her half an hour ago besides that I’ve been keeping to myself I haven’t done anything to anyone or said anything bad to anyone, but…I did visit my father today” tears started rolling out of his eyes at the memory of his meeting with his old man. The skin walker then looked at Nathan’s back as he asked “Can I see the damage?” Nathan didn’t say anything, but only faced his back to him as he lifted his shirt up to reveal four deep gashes on his back. “At least its four this time” he spoke before holding out his hand so it was hovering over the marks, one at a time he used his power to slowly heal the wounds “Spirit, he’s always so fucking drunk when he sees me, I….I tried to reason with him like you said to do, but he’s so out of his mind he doesn’t listen to me. Mother tried to stop him this time, that is why there is four she got him to stop by telling him that there is a lot of people in the dining room asking for money so he took his anger out on them. Then she told me to take so many pills and…..and I did, but it just made me more pissed off and I couldn’t control myself. I destroyed my whole fucking room and shattered every photo of my family before burning their pictures” Spirit looked up from his job and asked “Even the photos of your sister?” Nathan shock his head letting Spirit know that he still cares for his sister. “I couldn’t do that to her, she hasn’t done anything bad to me, she’s been sending me emails of all the amazing places and telling me that I should come with her and to not listen to my father” the teen spoke making Spirit sigh in response “Why do you listen to him, I know you don’t want to become like him?” Spirit asked as he started healing up the last of the gashes, he sighed putting his head in his hands as he spoke “He…he tells me he can get rid of her….she…..she won’ leave me alone” the man finished up the healing and helped put the teen’s shirt back on him “There, its like it never happened….she’s still haunting your dreams?” he nodded making the skin walker sigh. “She just wants to feed off your pain and fear, you got to be stronger than her” The older man spoke making Nathan nod in response, the older man then went searching through his pockets until he pulled out a mini dream catcher. Spirit then unfolded the object until it spread out to a full sized dream catcher, Nathan sat back where he was before with his back resting up against the lighthouse, watching his friend. “Here, when you go back to your dorm tonight hang it up directly under your head and if you have that dream of….her…. again try and fight back. When your dream stops immediately clap your hands onto this and hold it their for a few minutes so the dream can flow into the dream catcher and go back to sleep. Come back here tomorrow morning with the dream catcher, but tomorrow morning wrap it in a shirt or something, just don’t touch the net with your bare skin okay” Nathan nodded in agreement before the two turned back to look out to sea. 

At all of the sudden the two noticed that it was darker then it was before, the two looked over their heads and all around to see the dark clouds have surrounded the whole town. Spirit ran out to the wooden bench to stare out at the town with Nathan following close behind. “Did you know you could always tell if a dark storm like this hits someone is going to die, there corpse is usually located under the darkest cloud” Spirit said without looking at the teen beside him “Yeah so what?” the teen asked making the skin walker turn around to face him and answer “So you better get to your school right now Nathan, cause that’s where the storm is making its home. Do you know anyone with a death wish” Nathan thought about it until it suddenly hit him and his body started rushing him off to his car. Spirit remained in place as he turned his attention back to the school as the storm focus its power on that location. 

 

Kate’s point of view

‘I have to end this nightmare, right now I can’t handle it anymore, Madsen is stocking me and my teacher thinks I’m making this stuff up’ she walking up the stairs up to the roof of the girl’s dorm in silence ‘those mean girls won’t leave me alone, the school won’t leave me alone, they are everywhere….they are everywhere and I can’t take it anymore’ she climbed the staircase to the top in silence.

When she got there, she was surprised to find that the roof door was opened a jar ‘That’s weird, you would think security would close it’ she pushed opened, took a few steps forward before closing it behind her. She then took a few forward before suddenly stopping to see Gale standing on the ledge starring out with her back facing the girl. Kate was shocked to see the old homeless woman on school property and even more surprised that she was standing on the ledge where Kate planned to jump off. The rain poured heavy on the both of them as Gale spoke “It was such a beautiful day wasn’t it, now…it’s waiting on you sweetie” ‘what does she mean by that’ Kate took a couple of steps forward before speaking “What do you mean by that?” Gale then turned around with tears running down her face. Kate watched the old woman, the dirt was slowly washing away off her clothes, yet there was a force in between them stopping Kate from approaching any closer. “This is the kind of weather made for those people who are either going to end it all or give it another chance at life, but the storm doesn’t know your answer and you still have a little desire for life inside, but it’s been overruled by those angrily voices making fun of you….Whatever happens today its your choice” Kate’s tears came at full force and she didn’t try to stop it, but let it run its course ‘let my last tears hit the ground I hate to stand on’ “why are you here” Kate managed to get out making Gale shrug. “I got nothing Kate, nothing at all and I thought about jumping too, its so easy to jump, but what’s harder is to actually do it and get off the ledge. So I am not going to jump” Gale took a step forward and so did Kate. However Gale put on a cheeky smile as she continued to speak “I’m going to fall” she then rushed backwards and fell off the building. Kate immediately ran towards her, but she wasn’t fast enough. She looked down to see no sign of Gale, it was as if she disappeared or it was a trick of her mind. Kate retreated backwards to a safe distance and watched as one person saw her up their and ran off ‘gather the troops that wrapped the chains around my heart, pulling it until it burst. Go ahead and gather them, let me get through to your blindness so you can see you are all bullies….all of you….’ Kate then got up on the ledge and stood as far back as she can on the concrete ledge. Kate watched on as everyone was gathered with Madsen leading the charge, everyone was there she noticed the shock on their faces and she noticed Nathan wasn’t that surprised but he had the face of wonder ‘what is he thinking that sick boy’ she then saw Max was standing the most further away. She stared at her friend not blinking ‘your too late Max, I’ll see you again one day’ she then blinked and that was all it took as she saw Max disappear ‘what….can’t handle the truth’ she took a step forward to see Madsen was never going to reach her in time because he was too far away.  
Before Kate could take another step she heard the faint growl, she turned around to see Max was standing behind her with one hand stretch out and a bleeding nose ‘how did she get up here that fast’ “What are you doing here Max” Kate asked as she watched her friend pull back her hand and then throw out her arm again making the girl softly scream in pain before eventually pulling her arm back “Stop don’t come near me!” Kate yelled while watching her friend. ‘You can’t stop me now, no one can’ “Max seriously don’t come near me I will jump” Kate warned making Max quickly reply “Okay, okay I’m right here Kate please” while she spoke she pointed to the ground where she stood. Kate stared down at her friend as she spoke “oh Max I know you want to help me, I love that you stepped up to David, but that doesn’t matter. Nothing Matters” her friend then took a step forward while replying “You matter and not just to me” ‘then how come I’m being tortured’ “I do want to believe that” but before Kate could continue Max quickly spoke reassuring “Kate, your life is still yours. And we can get through it together… let me help” Kate looked off to the side and saw a deer for a second before it disappeared, she shook it off thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her “I’m glad to hear you worry about me…..That makes me feel better” Max then took another step forward putting one hand to her chest than out to the side while answering “I’ll always be here for you Kate. My new motto is friends come first” ‘that’s the max I know, trying to keep her friends happy….. I shouldn’t be friends with her’ “I did feel better talking to you on the phone. I always feel like you really listen” Kate spoke seeing the little spark of determination in her friend’s eyes, but the spark didn’t last long. “Kate please trusts me. Come stand by me, okay? I can help you now, I know I can, This morning I erased the web link to the video….It was written all over the shower room mirror” but before Max could say anymore Kate cut her off with a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes “That’s your story now. How can I trust you? What about this morning when I needed your help? You told me to do nothing!” Max was taken back at how red Kate’s eyes were. Max then thought of the right words to say and spoke then out loud “Kate, I’m gathering proof that Nathan Prescott drug you and you’re not the only victim. So you have to help take Nathan down” Kate was surprised by the words Max just spoke ‘Nathan, he is the one who did this’ this action changed Kate’s whole facial expression to surprise “Nathan Prescott? That makes sense…He’s a scumbag….You have proof now?” Max shocked her head while replying “Soon. Then straight to the police. Think of it like we’re cleansing Blackwell” Max snuck a step forward while Kate replied “You do have my back, Max. That’s the first time I’ve felt hopeful in a week” Max then took another couple of steps forward while answering “Good. We all need to have each other’s backs. So I you to come with me now….Please you don’t have to do this” Kate starred directly into Max’s eyes as she spoke “Max, I’m in a nightmare and I can’t wake up…unless I put myself to sleep. Then everybody at Blackwell can post pics of my body. I’m already on the internet forever. No wonder they call it a “web” nothing can ever get out. Like my video….I wish I could go back in time and erase everything” Max stood in place before speaking “Kate this is our choice to beat the bullies. That’s the only way we can win against them” ‘what are you trying to prove, you can’t save everybody Max’ “Can we really Max? I don’t believe in miracles anymore either” Kate spoke with Max quickly commenting “Now I do. You’re part of the reason why. If you come down with me I can tell you more” while she spoke she stretch her arms out for a hug for a few seconds before putting them back down. “You’re such a good person, Max. Even if your full of crap, But I’ll come down with you. Your my friend” Kate spoke ‘I’m going to regret swearing later I bet’ Max started moving a look faster to Kate while asking with open arms “Forever, can we hug on it?” Max was inches from Kate when she replied “No…nobody cares about me nobody” Max looked a little surprised by the sudden speech, but quickly reassured her friend “Kate, I saw the card from your father. You can count on him, he clearly loves you without question” Max remained holding her arms out a little as Kate spoke “Dad does care….even though I hurt him…..he’s the only one I know who believes in me” Max then took another step forward and held out her left arm towards Kate with a gently smile on her face. Kate starred at the smile and eyes ‘I saw them somewhere before, I can’t put my finger on it, but thank the lord that he created Max’ Kate then grabbed onto her friend’s arm as she was pulled off the ledge, falling into her friend’s arms. Kate then landed on the ground and Max followed her, pulling the girl into her arms as she spoke “I’m sorry….sorry” Max pulled the hunched over girl closer while speaking “What are you talking about? You saved me from talking in class” Kate then rested her head and hands on Max’s legs while Max’s body covered Kate’s face from the rain while hugging her.

After a while Kate looked up and saw those eyes again, the eyes that were full of happiness and kindness, she felt the warmth of her friend’s body protecting her from the cold rain ‘Those eyes are the same as Gale’s, the eyes of angels. As long as Max and Gale are alive I know I will never be alone and I will never forget that deer earlier today’ the two remained in place and didn’t dare move an inch.

 

No one’s point of view

The next building closest to where Kate and Max stood was where Gale stood on top of the red roof watching them. “Good job Max, I didn’t have to save the day thank god” At that Gale turned around and disappeared into thin air, like magic.

 

In the town (Professor Grant’s point of view)

School had official ended early because of the incident, so the teachers were sent home and the students all went back to their dorms for once. Mr Jefferson and Mr Madsen were kept behind to talk to the principle while Max looked after Kate until the ambulance arrives. Now Professor Grant is walking down the streets of the town heading to the pub for a much needed drink. ‘I cant’ believe a student would actually try to kill herself, what caused her to do this’ At all of the sudden she noticed the sky suddenly darked, looking up to see the sun is going through an eclipse. Everyone got out of the shops to look at the displace, the professor started walking towards it ‘this can’t be happening, this wasn’t supposed to happen today’ a sudden small sound of a crash alerted her to see that she was standing in the middle of the road and a truck speeding towards her while blowing its horns. However before she could move, she suddenly blacked out ‘what….what’s happening’.

In her mind she tried to wake up, but her eyes flicked from darkness, to the road, to her watch, to a hand covered in dirt clutching onto her and then darkness again ‘come on, wake up, wake up’. It felt like a second later she was lying on the ground on the other side of the road, she looked around to see a pair of dirt feet standing not to close to her. She looked up to see Gale looking down at her with her head blocking out the sun, Gale stretched out her hand which the professor grabbed letting the old woman pull her to her feet. “You got to be more careful professor…hahaha….you couldn’t of got killed, watch where you going next time” Gale said as everyone on the street started approaching, Joyce ran towards the professor while Gale snuck out of the crowd and back to the ally behind the two whales diner. The Professor looked down at her watch to see that it wasn’t a second ago that she was on the other side of the road with a truck about to hit her. ‘How could this be, Gale only spoke for a couple of seconds and with this busy road, I couldn’t of got here in that quickly’ “Are you alright Professor?” Joyce asked concern, everyone else has gone away back to starring at the eclipse including the truck driver that nearly hit her. “I’m alright thank you for your concern” The professor answered before walking over to the truck driver with Joyce following close behind. “Hey man, what happened out there?” the professor asked, the truck driver looked down at her while answering “You were their one second and then I blinked and you were gone. I stopped immediately to see you’re over here on the ground with the crazy old woman helping you up” his answer confused the professor even more as she questioned further “So did you see where Gale came from?” He shook his head before turning back to the eclipse in the sky. She couldn’t understand and neither could Joyce “You let me know if you’re not alright okay” Joyce spoke, the professor just nodded in response as Joyce walked back to her diner careful of traffic. ‘This is proof something is going on, all I need now is a piece of paper and pen so I could draw what I saw’ She then started walking across the road and as soon as she reached the other side she found a shattered watch on the ground in pieces, she then bent down on her knees and started moving the shards around ‘someone broke the watch on purpose….its very old though I wonder who’s watch it is’ she then looked up to see Gale holding a similar watch in hand. ‘better get going’ the professor then quickly got up and started walking down the road heading straight to Kmart for art supplies, so she can make sense of the events that just happened. 

 

After Max and Nathan’s discussion in the principal’s office (No one’s point of view)

 

The principle decided to gather some random people who witnessed Kate’s attempted suicide, Ricky was helping rounding up the people and taking them to the principal’s office to be questioned. Most had the same response as everyone else seeing Kate on the roof and Max bring her back down with Madsen trailing behind them. The last ones were Victoria, Juliet, Dana, Alyssa and Brooke who had more in-depth answers to tell.

First was Victoria who sat on the chair looking distort and had tear stains on her face; Ricky stood behind the principle who was sitting comfortably on his chair as they listened to Victoria’s point of view of the afternoon. “So like everyone else we were told something is happening at the girls dorm, so most of us rushed over to see Kate was standing on the ledge. Everyone else was still gathering and after watching their shocked faces it started getting boring then I turned around to see Max standing their shock, she was the most furthest away from anyone then I glanced at my friends and back to where Max was and she was gone. I immediately looked around to see if she was throwing up, but I saw Kate turn around and started shouting ‘What are you doing here Max and Don’t come near me’ like everyone was talking saying ‘come on Max get her off there’ Did anyone else notice that she was the last to arrive and yet she’s the first one up there. I don’t know about you, but none of this makes sense” Principle was surprised about Victoria’s words, but when the girl looked up at Ricky. She saw no sign of surprise or shock on her face, only a smile the smile of pride, Victoria then turned back to the principle and spoke “The only way I see Max getting up there so fast is that she found another way in” The principle sighed before speaking “Thank you for giving us this information, now go back to your dorm” Victoria nodded and left the room. Juliet and Dana came in next together, both extremely upset and the two adults could clearly tell the news was damaging the girls spirit deeply. “Now ladies I want you to tell us what you saw today” the girls nodded, Juliet tried to speak, but couldn’t so Dana spoke for the both of them “We ran over to the girls dorm as quickly as we could, but we couldn’t move any closer when we saw Kate up on the ledge, she was looking down at us for a few minutes when we heard David yelling stuff like ‘Get out of my way’ we turned around to see where he was and……there was no way he could save her in time and way way way behind him there was Max. Juliet turned back to Kate and told me ‘looks like Kate noticed Max here too’ I only blinked and Max was gone at that moment Juliet started shaking my arm and I turned back to Kate who turned around and we were close, but after her shouting ‘don’t come near me I’ll jump’ we couldn’t hear that good, but it sound like Max was up there too. How…….how did she get up there so fast….we didn’t even see her….that’s all we can say can we go please” the principle nodded and the two adults watched as the two girls walked slowly out of the office. 

Next was Alyssa, she didn’t even need to be asked about what happened because she couldn’t stop talking about that event “One of my best friend’s nearly died today and I’m here doing nothing, but talk. Thank god Max got up there before she did it, but how did she get up there I was there before her and I was at the back of the gathering. I watched her she just raised her hand and then somebody walked in front of me and she was gone, that was just a second for her to disappear. There is nothing right with this town, I felt someone was watching my back so I turned around to see a deer standing under a tree watching the event it then ran towards me and disappeared. I….I can’t believe it” tears started rolling down at full force at this moment so the principle interrupted speaking “Thank you for your help, you can go back to your dorm now” Alyssa then got up and walked out of the room. The two adults sighed with Ricky reassuring “One to go and then done” the principle nodded as Brooke made her way inside the room with tears streaming down her face. “Please just tell us as much as you can then you can go” the principle spoke with Brooke nodding in agreement “You probably heard all of the same story by now and I’m just going to tell you what I know. And I know that no one can be in one place on moment and on a roof building the next, I saw David run the whole length of the girls courtyard and Max couldn’t of got their in seconds, she didn’t use the door because I was watching it the whole time. She must of gotten in another way, but I don’t know how, but thank god she did, that’s all I know” the principle nodded and she left leaving the two adults by themselves. 

Ricky then took a seat as the principle asked “Do you know another way into the girls dorm?” Ricky looked up and shock her head while answering “If there is, it will be probably climbing up into someone’s window. Other than that there is no other way in, Max must be either a fast climber or a faster runner. At the moment I think we all need a drink, including you sir” he shocked his head before resting it in his own hands. “What the fuck am I going to do, this shouldn’t of happened in the first place” the principle spoke through his hands making Ricky sigh as she answered “You help them, make anti depression clubs, make a class or two private classes for people who want to talk to other people hurting like a group therapy class. Get other teachers involved; get the school councillor to spread the message that she’s here to help. Learn from this and improve your school, just teach them to look after each other’s backs. A school is only good when the people in it stop bullying for good, and I think after this they will, but you can’ t wait for them to make that decision, guide them like a true principle would, they will thank you in the end for what they learnt….Goodnight sir” At that she left him alone to think over today and plan for tomorrow.


	3. Day 3

In the hospital (Kate’s point of view)

Kate was lying in bed at the hospital drawing in her new drawing book; she was designing some cool bunnies for a new cartoon story. ‘This is fun’ she drew the bunnies as super heroes; at all of the sudden there was a knock on the door making Kate answer “Come in” the door opened to reveal Ricky with a bunch of flowers in hand and a plastic bag filled with stuff in the other hand. “Hey there, how are you doing?” Ricky asked as she closed the door behind her, she then walked over to Kate while she answered “I’m good now, the nurses gave me some drawing books and colouring pens. It’s relaxing and the doctors say it’s good to get my mind out off everything” Ricky nodded as she handed it to her before sitting down on the chair next to the bed. “I also brought you some stuff that might help you” Ricky spoke as she brought out a packet of M&Ms, chips, comedy movies and soft drink; she put them on the bed making Kate smile. “Thank you Ricky, you didn’t have to do all this” Kate replied happily making Ricky smile before speaking “No need to thank me, you just relax and watch all of those movies” Kate giggled, but was suddenly interrupted by Ricky’s phone. The woman took out her phone and looked to see a text message from David making her sigh “Great David wants me at work; apparently some punks broke into the school last night. Hahaha If I find out who they are I’m going to thank them and give them a hundred dollars in cash” Kate laughed and so did Ricky as the older woman got up from the chair and started walking towards the door while speaking “I’m sorry I got to go, enjoy the treats Kate see you sometime bye” the woman left and Kate was left alone.

Kate put the drawings away and began trying to make sense of how her best friend in the whole world saved her life ‘there’s no one in the world that can move that fast, what else can explain this?’ she then grabbed her phone and started searching up expectations. She was suddenly interrupted by a text message from Alyssa saying “Hello Kate, I hope you are okay, I’m so sorry for not being that good of a friend, but I’m going to make it up to you for the rest of my life. I’ll be visiting this afternoon with Dana and Juliet. See you soon” Kate smiled at the text message “Thank you Alyssa, I can’t wait to see you soon” Kate relied through text message before turning on the google app to see strangely a website was already open ‘that’s weird, I haven’t gone on to any websites yet?’ Kate started searching through the website that was called ‘Do you believe’ the page was covered in photos and information about monsters, the creature that surprised her most was called a Skin Walker. “Some Skin Walkers have been reported to turn into another person and be super-fast….Maybe it wasn’t Max I saw down there, but a skin walker and Max was in the building the whole time…..but is there such things as a skin walker?” Kate spoke out loud while reading the paragraph on the website. She then looked up to see a deer standing at the edge of her bed, this caused Kate to jump and let go of her phone. The deer was covered head to toe in leaves, mud and twigs sticking out in its fur; the creature was looking sad and tired making Kate sighs sadly. The deer casually walked over to the teen before hopping on the bed and curling up onto the teen’s legs before going to sleep. ‘Oh….this is…..unexpected, but what a cutie?’ Kate then stroked the animal making it smile as it snuggled into her, Kate was also picking out the leaves and twigs before dropping it beside her ‘poor thing, it looks like it was running, but from what??.......it doesn’t matter now, sleep cutie have good dreams’ as the deer slept the teen continued to stroke its fur until she too fell right to sleep.

 

Last night in town (Victoria’s point of view)

 

Barely anyone was out; most people that were are walking through the town on their way home. The rest were heading to the pub, ‘I can’t believe I said that’ Victoria on the other hand had just bought some ice-cream and was heading straight to the beach where the rocks were. 

It didn’t take her long to get there ‘thank god no one is here’ Victoria grabbed a seat on the concrete path and watched with great interest the wave’s crash onto the rocks in the distance. The light of the moon and the street lamps brighten some areas of the beach making the sight that laid in front of her. ‘This is amazing, I should get a couple of pics tonight’ Victoria then brought out her camera and took a couple of pics; all slightly different from the other before putting her camera away. She then rested further back on the fence behind her letting the light of the street lamp close to her aluminate her body. Taking out her ice cream she began eating it, enjoying the peace ‘I need this after today’ the only sounds in the whole area were her, the waves and the crickets singing. 

Without warning the light that surround her darken ‘oh great a drunk’ she was about o take out her tear spray when she looked up to see Gale standing over her. “Isn’t it past your bed time?” the old woman asked making Victoria sigh ‘It’s just Gale, probably time to pay my dept’ “What are you doing here Gale? Don't you have some clothes to dust?” Victoria asked, “Done, on a walkabout. You’re the first sober person I seen all night” The old woman answered. When Victoria regained her sight from the blinding light, she noticed that Gale was sitting far wasy from the teen ‘Geez how long has this old hobo been out in the rain, she’s looks like a wet dog’ Victoria sighed as she spoke “Well everyone needs a drink after what Kate tried to do, it makes you think life is short” the old woman nodded in agreement then add “It’s this town’s firs suicide, people going missing on the other hand doesn’t affect the town no more. Arcadia bay is more experience at that than an old hooker” The old woman laughed at her own joke for a few seconds before stopping. Victoria giggled too, but the more the teen looked at the older woman she noticed something odd ‘Rain is water, water washes away dirt , but how come everything is drenched except for her face which is still dirtier than normal……and even her hands are dirty, she is one weird bitch’ at all of the sudden a rumble interrupted them. Gale immediately grabbed onto her stomach and spoke “Looks like I’m hungry after all, bitch of a stomach won’t make up her mind” She then got up from the ground and spoke “I’m sorry I invaded your personnel time, the beach after a day like this looks so beautiful up close…..I don’t know how you find these cool places, its not the first let me know where I can find these places okay” Victoria Nodded while Gale started to leave she spoke “Goodnight” once she passed the teen, Victoria replied “Goodnight” the two gave each other a wave before Gale disappeared into the darkness. Victoria let out a sigh before returning her gaze back to the sea ‘She’s one crazy lady’.

 

After she finished her ice cream, she began getting worried about Gale ‘I hope she hasn’t gone missing’, to be fair it was only seventy minutes ago when she last saw Gale. ‘I’m going to check to see if she’s okay’ Victoria then got up and started walking to her car; she unlocked the door and climbed inside closing the door behind her. She immediately started the car and drove off into the night.

She drove a far way before she saw Gale, but this time the old woman had two big guys advancing towards her. While Victoria was pulling over, the blond biker looking man punched Gale did in the face “That’s for my wife you bitch!” the blond biker yelled making gale laughed before speaking “Tell your wife I said hi and sex at my place this time” she added a laugh which caused him to be more angrily. “My wife is dead bitch!” he yelled before landing a second blow to Gale causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. With a broken nose and a bleeding head she sneezed before speaking “Bad timing?” this made him more pissed off. As he was about to hit her again, Victoria ran over just in time, grabbing the fist and shoving it through his teeth locking his jaw close. He muffled his scream while Victoria kicked the side of his legs making him fall over. Once he was on the ground, Victoria gave him another kick sending him rolling away from the women. His friend took out a small knife while yelling “YOU’LL PAY HOE!” he then began running towards Victoria , but before he could get close enough to slash her, a fist came out of nowhere punching him in the side of his head causing the man to fall on the left side of his body. The teen turned around to see Gale was the one who punched him. However it didn’t phase him for long, he raced to his feet and shoved his right hand hovering at Gale’s head, the same hand that had the knife in it only a second ago. ‘What the?’ “Where the fuck is my knife” he questioned angrily, Gale game him a smile while bringing up her hand revealing his knife “you mean this one” she asked. The man was going to speak before Gale shoved the knife straight into his right eye. He screamed and stumbled back as Gale shouted at the two men “RUN!” the one eyed man ran over to his blond friend, helping him up before the two ran into the dark forest.

 

As soon as the men were out of sight Gale started to sneeze and cough heavily ‘Geez she’s coughing up a lung, you better aim away from my clean car’ Gale eventully turned around wiping the bloody nose away and the blood from her head. “Hey thanks for your Victoria, it was very nice of you” Gale said before sneezing again, the teen walked over concerned while asking “They busted you up, but still you saved my life when that asshole tried to gut me” Gale laughed before coughing badly for a few minutes “I would of done worse, but your too young to see me truly beat the crap out of someone…….You should go home Victoria, don’t worry about me” Gale spoke then gave the teen a wave before starting to walk away. ‘Oh no you don’t’ Victoria speed walked over to the old woman while replying “I just saved your ass, so at least let me drive you wherever it is your going and get you out of the cold. Think of it as payment!” the old woman starred at Victoria with confusion before sighing and nodding in agreement. The teen then lead Gale off to her car, helping her in before climbing into the driver seat and driving away onto the empty road.

 

In the Forest (no one’s point of view)

The two injured men ran through the forest in fear and mostly in the dark, the moon light was giving them the power to see things just in front of them. At all of the sudden, Rachel Amber appeared in front of them making the two men fall over in shock. “Boss, you gave us a fright” the one eyed man stuttered to speak; Rachel was dressed all in black pants, sleeveless robe that was loosely tied around her waist and a v neck shirt, she had pale corpse colour skin, eyes completely black and blood red tribal designed spirals all over her body stopping just under mouth. “Have you done it?” she questioned angrily making them shake their heads in disagreement. “Just as I thought, Gale wouldn’t let people trying to kill her go unpunished and….I don’t’ like people lying to me” the two men took to their feet and raised there hands into the air with the one eyed man saying “We didn’t lie, we thought she was just an old lady, but then that blond hoe showed up and did this to my mate” he pointed to the blond who pointed to himself with his only good hand before continuing “I took this knife and tried to kill the blond, but Gale hit me hard and I fell back so I tried to stab her instead, but somehow she stole my knife and shoved it in my eye….I….I can’t explain it she’s like a god man” Rachel gave them a death stare causing them to flood the ground of sweat and pee.

After a few seconds of staring at them she spoke “No she isn’t a god!” Rachel then held out her hands straight in front of her like she was about to grab someone before moving them slowly apart. She watched as the men started aging quickly the more her arms moved away from each other, the faster she moved them the faster they aged until she threw her arms past her back with one swift motion making them turn to dust. The actions she just did looked like she was tearing the air in half as she lowered her arms back down to her side. While she did this the ashes floated up in the air and melted into the visible tattoos on her body which glowed brightly illuminating the small area Rachel stood in. Once the ashes were fully absorbed into her body, she took out her necklace, the same one Max and Gale has and held the object in one hand while staring at the clothes and items that remained. “I swear I will master these extra powers and become the most powerful Kransky in history, I will kill Gale and drain her until there’s nothing left. GALE!..... I WILL KILL YOU!” She screamed into the air before vanishing into the night.

 

Meanwhile in the car (No one’s point of view)

The voices of Rachel were heard ringing in Gale’s head as Victoria drives her along the road. “Who were those assholes anyway?” Victoria asked before turning to look at Gale who snapped her broken nose back into place “Blondie is a guy named Steve Masso, he was a good guy up until the a great fire in a primary school nearly five years ago. That fire killed one hundred children and twenty teachers; one of them was his wife. Nice tattooed lady she was, never mean to the children and they were never mean to her, when you hear the children talk about that teacher you forget that when she’s around adults she’s a total punk. He blames me for the fires because I was there that day, I couldn’t do anything I arrived to late” Gale answered then resumed cleaning herself up with a medium sized cloth found in her pocket. Victoria was shocked at the news, she heard of this story before on the TV, but it was a long time ago she forgotten just how bad that day was. “Do you know how the fire started?” Victoria questioned further; Gale sighed leaning further back on the chair just managed to remove the evidence of the broken nose “No one knows, some say it was faulty equipment, firemen can’t explain it, but not one person would ever believe that a person actually did this, but I can tell you for sure, it wasn’t an accident” Gale answered silencing the both of them up as Victoria turned her attention back to the road.

“So where are you going?” Victoria questioned, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them, Gale turned her attention to the passenger window and began starring out into it “A little club in the forest a few hundred metres away from the border of this town, the owner is Bobby Crones, a fabulous gay man who themes his entire club to his new favourite musicals. This man changes his place from the name right down to the drink every six months, never the same except for the opening anniversaries. Now its either the Lion King or Wicked this month, but it doesn’t matter, you’ll know it’s the right place when you see it” Gale answered while never taking her eyes away from the window. Victoria starred out at the road covered in darkness besides the areas that were seen by the headlights of her car “So why do you want to go to this place?” Victoria asked, the old woman sneezed into a hanky before answering “Medicine to get rid of this cold, some of the people that go there are from the black market and there’s no scans there. Look around when we get there, I know a couple of people who sell amazing homemade stuff on the market level one up from the ground party area. You might find something you like” Victoria nodded as she kept driving “We’ll see” Victoria spoke before turning up the volume of the radio. The two stopped talking after that and continued the drive in silence. 

The two arrived not long later at the crowded wooden building with a giant green glowing sing the reads “Wicked all night long” the two existed the car, Victoria looked around to see people having either dance battles on the roof of cars or having sex in the cars. You couldn’t see the people inside the car except for the occasional handprint or head on the glass, but you can tell they’re in their by the fog and the fact the car would shake. “Ah wicked, good choice” Gale spoke before walking towards the building while sneezing every so often. Victoria followed close behind as the two approached the building. 

 

Inside the building was coloured green and black, the left side of the building had tables with some people sitting, the middle of the far end of the level had a large bar set up, the right side had a stage with a heavy metal rock n roll band set up, a bunch of people dancing in the rest of the area and a stair case leading up where people where seen going up and down. The two made there way to the bar where they were greeted by a man dressed up as the wicked witch of the west “GALE!” he shouted in excitement, this made the whole building turn to Gale and cheer. The wicked withc smiled as he hugged the old woman “Hey Bobby, how you doing mate?” the old woman asked as the two pulled apart “Good girl, the costume completion is up in half an hour, I’m surprised you are here so early….Oh who is your friend?” the two turned to the teen who introduced herself “I’m Victoria” making the wicked witch smile harder “Oooo I sense rich, where are you from honey?” the wicked witched asked. “I’m from Blackwell; you know the school that only recruits the best. I’m sure you seen it while trying to get money off strangers with your dirty shopping cart!” the teen answered making the adults look at her surprised, Bobby started clapping with a smile on his face “I love this queen right here, she is sassy and bitchy and clearly doesn’t take shit. Gale thank you for bringing her here, Vicky we need to talk make up starting with me, we’ll fix you up later darling. Now what do you think about this colour lipstick” Bobby asked. The teen starred at the man before answering “You got shit lipstick that’s what your wearing anytime you dressed up evil you gotta wear Lucifer crimson, not princess pink. Here put this on!” the teen took out the lipstick and gave it to Booby who smiled and started wiping the lipstick off with wipes. Once it was completely removed, he turned around to face the mirror behind him and started to apply the new lipstick. The lipstick looked like actual blood enhancing the wow factor of the costume, Bobby turned around with a smile on his face “Girl you are my new best friend Vicky” He spoke handing the lipstick to the teen before turning around to a man dressed as Glinda at the bar, serving people drinks “Yo sugar, make them any drink they want on my tab. I’m going to show off my sweet ass” he shakes his ass and adjusted his dress before leaving. 

The two turned there attention to Glinda who sighed while saying “He would have been Glinda, but the green make up looked like shit against my brown ass” Gale giggled along with Victoria “Pink is really your colour bro, it never looked that good on Bobby. You keep wearing that colour and make the world shine Chris” Chris smiled at Gale’s encouraging words revealing his sparking teeth before speaking “Thanks for the advice girlfriend, now what would you and your friend like to drink” the two looked up at the board above them before Victoria answered “I’ll have Witch Witch” Chris nodded “And I’ll have a Flying Monkey” Gale answered, Chris nodded and began making the drinks “Coming right up” the two turned to face each other. “So how you liking this place so far?” Gale asked curiously “This place is interesting, I wonder how Bobby is going?” Victoria answered. At the mere mention of his name, Bobby rocked up to the ladies followed by three drag queens all dolled looking very sexy. “Victoria I got here the three best makeup artist in every category. I can’t let a girl go to a club and not look ready to tear people apart” Bobby spoke as the girls started checking out the teen “Okay looks like we don’t have to do a lot” the drag with the purple hair spoke, the other two drags nodded before the one with the fiery themed hair comment “I got a wardrobe at the back, let’s do this” the teened looked at all three of them before answering “Okay” the drag queens led her off to the back of the club to the wardrobe while Gale remained at the bar and Bobby took a seat next to her.

“So Gale, you need anything?” Bobby asked as Chris put the drinks on the table in front of her, but before she could answer she started coughing up a lung. “Oh you got some bad cold hey, shit it sounds awful” Bobby spoke as he watched his friend continue to cough up blood onto her napkin for a few more minutes, then stopped and took a sip of her drink. “Yeah mate, I need to get rid of this thing can you help me?” Gale asked making Bobby nod “Sure thing sister I’ll be back” at that he got up and left while Gale drank her drink.

Half an hour later; Bobby gave Gale the medicine she needs before he went off to compete in the contest. A few minutes after he left, Victoria came back to the bar looking she was ready to dance until Hell froze. “Look who’s ready to slay the dance floor” Gale spoke making Victoria do a pose, Glinda started clapping while speaking “You go girl!” Victoria then grabbed her drink and started drinking it. “Did you get your stuff?” the teen asked receiving a nod from Gale “Hey the contest is about to start you want to stick around for that?” Gale asked “Sure let’s get closer” Victoria spoke and the two went into the gathering crowd as the completion started.

 

Three hours later, the two eventually existed the club feeling happy and more alive. After Bobby won the contest, he put on the Dj and the whole club danced while Bobby bought everyone a round of drinks. Not that much long later the two women decided to leave and head back to their homes.

When the women arrived at the car, Bobby came running towards them carrying her dress with two hands so dirt wouldn’t get on it. “Gale sweetie, about that medicine its highly concentrated stuff, you should only have half a spoon full a day, but knowing you. You would probably want the cold gone immediately and for that to happen you have to drink the whole bottle, but…..” Bobby spoke, Gale waited for an answer, but eventually asked “But what?” Victoria got bored and went into her car. “There’s an ninety-five percent of you dying” Bobby answered with a sigh, Gale nodded gently “Don’t worry about me honey, I’ll see you soon alright….bye” the old woman gave him a hug before entering the car. Victoria then drove her and herself back to Blackwell while Bobby waved goodbye. Through the whole, Gale was coughing and sneezing badly. 

 

In the Girls Dorm (Victoria’s point of view)

Victoria helped carry Gale through the dorm towards her room, since the Gale was getting to worse to be on her own ‘Urgh, please no one wake up’. They eventually the room where Victoria lowered Gale onto the couch before turning around and closing the door, locking it shut. “Well bottoms up” Gale said before draining the liquid medicine dry, Victoria watched on before speaking “I’ll get you some dry clothes for you” at that Victoria started looking through her draws. ‘She better not die in this room, I don’t have the time to clean that up’ Victoria grabbed some clothes and gave it to Gale “Here I’m tired and I want to get some sleep” Victoria spoke before grabbing her pjs. The two turned around to have their backs facing each other while standing on opposite sides of the room before starting to change. 

Victoria finished first wearing simple white singlet and short pink pants, the teen turned around to see the giant tattoo on Gale’s back ‘What the?’ The light of the moon illumined Gale as the teen took notice of the giant tornado. The tattoo was made to look like a stormy day on the sea with a tornado in the middle , it looked like the hill on the lighthouse with a view of the sea, it had a deer standing on the edge of the cliff with a bunny sitting on its back, a large blue bird, a cat, a horse, a lizard, a seal and a turtle. You could only see the animals back, but you could tell they are starring at the large cyclone that had lighting coming out of it. ‘Now that’s a tat’ “Nice tattoo, why a tornado?” Victoria spoke, Gale immediately put the shirt on and turned around to face Victoria “It’s….apart of me you could say” Gale answered. Victoria nodded before speaking “Goodnight and if you start to die, get out of this room first” Gale laughed before replying “Goodnight” the two then got comfortable in there bed and couch as they drifted to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Victoria woke up to find Gale wasn’t on her couch. She looked to her desk to see a note lying there ‘She better not be dead’ “Victoria thank you for the couch, I didn’t die and I won’t because of the medicine, Gale” Victoria read out before scrunching up and throwing it in the trash can.

A knock was heard on the door “Come in” Victoria yelled to see Taylor come into the room, closing the door behind her. ‘She doesn’t look good’ Taylor looked upset and confused with a slight bit of anger “Have you been talking about me behind my back with Max” Taylor spoke out of nowhere making Victoria confused. “What are you talking about Sweet-T, how could you think so low of me?” Victoria asked as Sweet-T started to pace across the room while speaking “You’re the only one I told about my Mum’s back surgery. Last night Max started me after she found me in the bathroom and she knows you snuck out last night. Your probably in trouble now, so what are you going to do?” Victoria starred at her friend before answering “Nothing, I’m not in trouble now, so don’t worry about it Sweet-T. I’m not” Sweet-T sighed before sitting down on the couch while Victoria sat down next to her. “So why don’t we watch some celeb news okay” Victoria asked, immediately making Taylor smile while Victoria grabbed her laptop, sitting back down next to taylor again. The two spent the early morning before school starts catching up on the latest news.

 

Later outside the girls dorm (No one’s point of view)

Dana, Juliet and Brooke were sitting outside reading books about myths and monsters when Victoria started approaching them with Courtney and Taylor in toe. “Wow look at this, Brookie has friends” Courtney spoke out loud annoying the group “ants always hang out with other ants so sad” Victoria comment causing Juliet to get up from the ground and slap Victoria dead in the face. “Stop bullying people Victoria! Don’t you have someplace else to go!” Juliet yelled, before Victoria could answer thunder was heard striking the sky above the girl’s heads. They turned around to face the far end of the courtyard to see Max walking towards them. She was walking fast towards them as the group rose to their feet.

Max was wearing a punk style outfit and a deer skinned head on top of her own head ending at her shoulders, they all noticed that the girl looked angry, but didn’t know why. “Hey Max are you okay?” Dana asked while taking a few steps forward, Max turned to look at them and at the same time the whole group started walking backwards without any control of their own feet. “What the hell?” Victoria comment as Max walked past them heading straight towards the dorm building. “What’s wrong with her?” Taylor spoke. The group starred as Max entered the building “Something is wrong, let’s find out” Juliet spoke before walking off after Max with the rest of them following close behind.  
They followed Max to the second level and stopped just before walking past Dana’s room to watch Max keep on walking. “Something’s off” Victoria whispered with Brooke adding “She never looked that pissed” Juliet starred at Max’s back and could only think of the skin walker they are trying to track down. Alyssa was leaning against a wall when she looked up to see Max walking, with just one look Alyssa knew something was off “Max how did you do that?” as soon as Max walked right past Alyssa, she started moving to the rest of the girls while Juliet spoke “Girls, this can’t be Max. Have we ever seen her wear fur?” the group was speechless “You guys we got to get out of here right now!” Alyssa whispered. The girls starred at her like she was mad “Why?” Victoria asked, Alyssa turned her attention to her and whispered her response “I’ve been in the hallway for twenty minutes, the real Max walked past me into her room ten minutes ago. That’s not her” Brooke looked up to Max and whispered “oh” everyone was convinced except for Courtney and Taylor was just confused about the whole situation. Courtney started laughing loudly as she took a few steps forward while speaking loudly “What are you talking about I can recognise a stupid talentless hipster from a mile away. YOU’RE A FUCKED UP BITCH MAX!” Max suddenly stopped just outside her door. The girls turned to glare at Courtney while Victoria kicked her in the butt “What it’s the truth” Courtney defended. “Guys look!” Juliet spoke making everyone turn to look at Max who turned around to reveal her eyes were completely black. Max starred at them for a good few seconds before starting to run towards them. When she reached the middle of the hallway right next to the turn off to the bathroom she transformed into a large deer with deadly large ateliers in one second flat. The deer roared at them as it continued to charge at them. The group screamed as they were seconds away from being impaled, but when his ateliers nearly touched them, the animal exploded into a white light blinding them for a few seconds. Straight after their sight returned they started looking around to see the deer was gone, but Max’s door was open all the way. The group started slowly walking towards the open door. “Hey Max you in there?” Alyssa shouted with Juliet adding “Max? you okay?” there was no answer. 

The group waited a minute or two before the door slammed shut on its own causing the group to run while a bright white light shown out of the gaps in the door. Courtney did not move at all while the rest of the group were directly outside Max’s room “Max what’s going on?” Juliet yelled as the whole floor felt like it was having an earthquake “MAX!” Brooke and Alyssa both yelled “MAX THERE’S AN EARTHQUAKE WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” Dana yelled. Victoria was trying to open the door, but it was locked “IF YOU DON’T OPEN THE DOOR I’M KICKING IT DOWN!” Victoria threatened completely knowing that Max’s room is one of the three in the entire dorm that don’t have locks on their door. Victoria checked the door again and it was still locked; with a shrug and a reply “Fine!” Victoria kicked the door in which also made the building stop shaking.

The girls all entered the room except for Courtney who yelled “You are all crazy I’m leaving” Taylor then turned to face the friends and spoke “I’m going to check on her, sorry” she then went racing out of the room. The girls looked around to see no sign of Max at all “not again” Victoria muttered under her breath as they searched the room. They were confused, the window was closed and the bunny had just started eating a new carrot stick, but there was no sign of Max leaving the room. “This is strange, are you sure Max was in here” Juliet questioned Alyssa who answered “Yes she was, she was holding onto that phot for dear life” Alyssa pointed to the photo on the ground which was then picked up by Dana. Everyone gathered around Dana to check out the photo of younger Max and Chloe. “So that’s what Max looked like five years ago” Dana comment “Which one is Max?” Alyssa question which was answered by Juliet “The brown one, the other must be Chloe” Victoria left the circle and started looking around for signs that she just left. Brooke suddenly noticed the red pain on the wall of photos reading ‘No one messes with me’ Brooke took a few steps towards it until her legs smashed into the bed “No wonder she was barely here, someone is threating her” Brooke spoke causing Alyssa, Juliet and Dana to look up and see the message “Shit” the three girls spoke at the same time, Brooke then closed the door and started walking towards Victoria while questioning “So Victoria what are you looking for? All this evidence points to someone who hates her and you hate Max with a passion, so are you trying to make yourself look innocent here?” Victoria then picked up the photo of Max’s head before turning around “This right here is the sign of someone has time to create this, I’m busy all the time I ain’t got time for this crap” Victoria spoke then lifted up the photo to show the group “This isn’t my style” Victoria continued. Everyone stared at the photo in Victoria’s hand; Dana dropped the photo in shock “What sick freak would create this?” Juliet spoke. Brooke regretted what she said, but she wasn’t going to let Victoria Chase go that easily “What did you mean Victoria when you said not again?” Brooke asked. The tall blond was surprised that someone heard her earlier as she handed the photo to the others before sitting down on the chair behind her. Everyone starred at her while she answered “The thing is, all of these strange things have happened before. Except for Kate’s near death, but a girl suddenly appearing into everyone’s life for a week then disappearing at the end of it. Most were rumours, but every girl that has disappeared from Arcadia Bay has been followed by an animal. Different animals of course, but the victims don’t know it and it could only be seen in pictures or video unless it reveals itself to you….like it did in the hall just seconds ago…..Max is becoming different because she’s possibly turning into a skin walker too. All of this happening is just like Rachel before she disappeared” No one dared to move from there spot as the information hit them hard like arrows flying towards there body.

The slience was uncomfortable as Victoria got up, walked past the girls before sitting right next to the spot Max was sitting on the bed earlier “Now this impression right here indicates Max was here a few minutes ago, possibly when we went blind she left. However maybe she is turning into a spirit because that would explain a lot more. Yep she’s training to be a spirit guardian under the guidance of a skin walker. So in this she’ll gain a lot of power, but why does she want power. I know Rachel wanted power so she can get out of Arcadia with Chloe, but Max……being taught by Mr Jefferson is her dream, so…..she could use the power of a spirit to find Rachel to help Chloe…huh that would make sense, this was Rachel’s room after all. So what’s in here that Rachel left behind and a few other girls left behind. Most of the past girls that went missing lived in this room? We can’t ignore it so we need to work together” Victoria explained, the girls looked at each other before nodding there approval. “I think we need to talk to Gale” Dana blurted out making the group look at her questioning, Dana looked at every member before justifying her statement “Look Gale knows everyone maybe she has the answers, but we better see her before lunch ends” the girls looked at her weirdly before Victoria askes “What do you mean by that?” Dana opened the door then turned to look at them “She doesn’t stick around in one place for long and if she isn’t at the diner then she could be anywhere. Let’s go” Dana answered. The group then raced out of the room and began heading straight to the car park.

At the Car park (No one’s point of view)

The group made it to the car park in a few minutes, but as they approached Victoria’s car. Professor Grant walked up to them. “Ladies, as soon as you get back I want to talk to all of you okay” the Professor informed, the group starred at her and nodded their response causing the professor to smile. See you later then” the Professor spoke before walking off with a smile on her face. The group starred at her in confusion before entering the car and racing off to find Gale.

 

Outside the diner (No one’s point of view)

Gale checked her watch before getting up and started walking out of the alley, but before she could take a step onto the bright path she spotted Chloe walking towards the diner. In this Gale raced back into the shadow and stared to hide behind a bin. However Chloe spotted something moving and slowly stepped into the shadows to investigate while Gale brought out the hood from under her jacket and threw it on her head to block out most of her face. The old woman watched on from the darkness, Chloe walked till she was in line with the bin and started looking around. The punk was there for a few seconds before leaving the area; Gale let out all the air in her lungs, then got up and entered the streets of Arcadia bay while pulling off the hood.

 

The group of girls pulled up next to the shop that was beside the alley where Gale started to walk towards them. The girls immediately gout out of the car and ran to the old woman, startling her “Oh geez girls you’re going to give me an heart attack” the old woman spoke joking. “Gale we need to talk” Alyssa stated, Gale took a step backwards making sure there was plently of space between her and the group. “Sure, I got some time, but not long” Gale answered, Dana took a step forward and asked “What do you know about Rachel?” Gale sighed, taking a step back secretly “She’s a punk during the day, but at night she used to host outdoor barbeques at her parents’ house when they were at work” Gale answered. Next was Victoria who questioned “Did she have any enemies that might wanted to kill her?” the old woman scratched her head at the question before answering “No not hate as far as I know, but I did see a guy looking pretty jealous when she hangs out with Frank, but I can’t think of his name” Brooke suddenly took two steps forward causing Gale to take two steps back. Brooke noticed this action and asked “Why do you always keep a distance between us?” the old woman giggled at this before answering with a smile “I’m old I need fresh air, you young people keep taking it away faster than a cheater running” The girls agreed with the answer all except for Brooke who decided not to question it any further. Alyssa took a step forward “Where are you going?” Gale looked at the girls surprised before smiling and answering “No where special, but if you girls want to talk more, then I’ll be at my usual place at lunchtime tomorrow…I better go goodbye” Gale then walked past them in a hurry.

Alyssa then looked at her watch to see what time it is and suddenly spoke “I better go, I’m going to see Kate, Juliet, Dana we better go or we’ll be late” Alyssa then raced off with Juliet and Dana tagging behind. Victoria and Brooke starred at each other before getting back into the car and driving off back to school.

 

At the Hospital (Juliet’s point of view)

The three were walking down the white halls, rubbing the remaining anti-bacteria gell into their hands when they finally reached Kate’s room ‘Okay here we go’ Alyssa opened the door and stepped in the first followed by Dana and then Juliet who closed the door behind them. In the room was cold, the windows were open all the way, Kate was lying on her bed fast asleep in a sitting up position, there was leaves and sticks on her bed, a bunch of flowers on the bedside table in a vase and a single red rose lying on top of Kate’s body. ‘I wonder who gave her a rose?’ Juliet looked down at the set of sunflowers in hand ‘Oh I’m sad why did I get her these’ “It’s cold in here, where’s the aircon remote?” Alyssa questioned as she started looking around for it, Juliet then walked over to the window and closed it “The windows aren’t helping, hey Dana can you find her some blankets” Juliet asked. Dana nodded and started looking in the cupboards for it ‘I wonder where the leaves came from?’.

Dana’s point of view

‘Oh thank god I found them’ Dana’s eyes wondered to the ground to spot deer foot prints shaped out of the dirt of the ground heading straight from the door and ending at Kate’s bed. The three of them shocked to the bone ‘oh they can see it too, yay I haven’t gone mad’ the three then rushed to Kate’s side talking a seat on the edge for the bed. Dana and Juliet sat on the left side while Alyssa sat on the right. “Katie wakes up please” Juliet asked nicely while giving her a gentle shake.

The three waited for a couple of minutes before Kate slowly awoken from her slumber. “Heey what’s going on?” Kate asked as she took noticed of their concerned facial expression, Kate then suddenly saw the rose from the corner of her eye and took it off her chest. She starred at it with a smile on her face as Juliet asked “Katie who gave you that rose?” Kate looked up to the girl and shrugged “I know Ricky gave me them, but I have no idea who gave me this” Kate spoke while pointing to the bunch of flowers before turning her attention back to the rose ‘this is weird’. Alyssa started looking at the leaves and asked “Where did these come from Kate?” Kate turned to look at the leaf before replying “You won’t believe me” The girls turned to look at each other before turning their attention to Kate “Of course we believe you, what’s wrong?” Juliet spoke before handing the bunch of flower to the girl. The girl sighed, then answered “A deer visited me this morning and I plucked the sticks and leaves out of its fur as it slept on me. I must of fell asleep after I got all the stuff out of its fur. It was so nice to me, I hope its alright” the girls were shocked to the bone ‘The deer visited her, it wasn’t nice to us……oh yes Courtney was with us, that’s why it wasn’t nice to us’ “Katie we believe you, we saw the deer at lunchtime” Dana spoke moving closer to Kate who looked at them surprised. “You seen her, how is she?” Kate asked excitedly “It’s a she, I thought it was a he?” Alyssa spoke while moving some hair out of her face, Dana shrugged commenting “It looked like a he, don’t only stags have horns and deer’s don’t have horns. Courtney pissed off this skin walker and it turned into one angry stag” Kate’s smile faded at the news. “Oh that doesn’t sound like my new animal friend, tell me what happened please!” Kate asked nicely, Alyssa and Juliet were nervous and looked like they didn’t know how to speak ‘Fine I’ll do it’. Dana moved closer before answering “Well listen up Kate I’ll tell you what happened…..Well this lunchtime we were all sitting outside with Brooke when Victoria, Taylor and Courtney showed up. They complained and Juliet slapped Victoria. Then a couple of seconds later thunder struck and we all saw Max on the opposite side of the courtyard heading straight towards us. It was weird she was wearing a skinned deer’s head on her head and she really looked pissed off. We tried to talk to her, but she just kept on walking so we all followed her in. then before she entered her dorm Courtney yelled at her and so she turned around and her eyes were black. She ran towards us and transformed into a stag. It freaked us all out when it nearly reached us before it exploded making us all blind. Max’s door was opened for a while then slammed shut just as an earthquake started. Victoria broke down Max’s door and she wasn’t inside when Alyssa told us earlier she was. So we went to Gale, but she was busy so we couldn’t stay long anyway because we wanted to see you………So…that’s basically what happened! But I think whoever was disguised as Max was the Skin walker and it’s draining Max’s life away!” Everyone starred at Dana before Juliet and Alyssa nodded in agreement.

Kate was shocked by the news and question “So did Max actually saved me or was that the Skin walker?” The three were surprised at the question and started to think about it. Alyssa giggled before answering “Kate, Max is your best friend and would do anything for you. What I can work out, I didn’t see Max in class after you walked past the window so the only expiration is she sneaked out of class, took a faster route to the girls dorm, ran inside before letting no one see her and headed straight for the roof. When the other Max appeared with us that was the skin walker and so it disappeared because two Maxs seeing each other or being in contact with each other would create a paradox. So that Max the real Max was the one who saved you that day. She wouldn’t let you do that alone” The tears ran down Kate’s face as she began to cr. Juliet instantly latched onto her followed by Dana while Alyssa watched on, but was given a death stare by Juliet so she joined in on the hug. Kate cried into their arms while holding onto the mysterious rose that somehow gave her a little peace when she holds it.

 

Meanwhile in the Forest (No one’s point of view)

A small group of deer were eating when they suddenly turned to ashes. The ashes then floated in the air and started heading towards Rachel then adsorbing into her body. The teen smiled as the ashes went into her body until there was none left, the flames created more of themselves on her skin, these are the same small designs on silver outline of the clock on her necklace. Once the ashes were all gone, Rachel smiled wider as she ripped half the sleeves off her cloak while speaking “I’m so close, I need more power!” Rachel then dropped the sleeves onto the ground. Laughter was heard along with someone speaking “Such a child, always wanting more” Rachel looked around until she spotted Gale standing a fair distance away from her. “What do you want Gale?” Rachel asked making Gale smile as she replied “Well sweetie, I am going to try and convince you to stop this stupid power hunger” the girl starred at Gale and began to laugh. This continued for serval seconds before she spoke angrily “You are telling me what to do, the same woman who didn’t help me when I needed it the most-“Gale suddenly interrupted her rant by explaining “It wasn’t by choice, it was always meant to be in this world. I’m sorry for what happened, but I tried to help you as much as I can” Rachel shocked her head in response “You’re a bitch Gale; the only thing you did for me was helping me with my time powers!” Rachel answered. Gale laughed, then started slowly walking towards the teen while replying “Ah Kranskys, what’s what we are. We are the only people in the world that can do anything time can do; we can reverse time, stop time, make things, people or animals age, teleport, go to different universes etc. So many skills we have and eternity to learn them, but what you are doing is causing damage to everything!” Gale stopped and watched Rachel laugh. “What’s so funny?” Gale questioned as she watched the teen continued to laugh before answering with an evil smile “You maybe the master of time, but I am the master of spirit power. You can’t dream of defeating me Gale” Rachel then sighed as an idea popped into her head “Gale……mmm…..Isn’t that a strange coincidence that Gale means cyclone, destruction, storm and It suits you so well, you destroy everything in sight. Now I’m going to show you just a preview of my power” Rachel spoke before raising both hands in the air. At the same time the trees began to grown and transform into an army of large rhinos, she then pulled one hand back down before throwing her left arm to point at Gale causing the army to charge at the old woman. 

As the animals ran towards the old woman, she raised her hand and when the animals got close enough the woman whispered “Reverse” as soon as they went into her personnel space the animals changed into leaves and flew in the air before landing far away from them and turning back into the trees as soon as they hit the earth. Rachel wasn’t shocked, but rather angry instead “Clever, but not that clever!” Rachel said before raising her left arm to the side, stretching her arm as lighting began striking around Rachel and slowly began speeding up the number of strikes. Her spread out hand suddenly closed into a fist causing the lighting strikes to start making a barrier around Gale, trapping her in place. Rachel smiled as the lighting formed a permeant cage around the old woman; the two stared at each other before the earth from under the old woman’s feet gave way, making her fall. A second later the ground in front of the lighting cage moved outwards as Gale rose to the surface with the ground filling in under her feet. The teen sighed angrily as butterflies surrounding the teen. The old woman began to whistle making deer’s and stags surround behind her, some of them started attacking the lighting cage until that disappeared. The two Kransky’s starred at each other before throwing their hands to face each other while screaming causing the animals to begin charging at each other. The Kranskys watched on as the animals they conjured fought for them in a fierce battle.

Half an hour had passed when the animals finally killed each other off, leaving Gale and Rachel alone/ The two starred at each other before Gale finally spoke “You give up yet?” Rachel was puffing, but she put a smile on her face “I’m bored actually, but when I return. I’ll be much more powerful and I’ll adsorb that new Kransky Max before adsorbing you!” Rachel replied before laughing in a dark voice. Before Gale could speak another word, Rachel turned into a swarm of butterflies and flew away. Gale watched on for a few minutes before teleporting herself out of the forest, disappearing in less than a second.

That afternoon beside the sea on the wooden port (No one’s point of view)

 

Standing on the fisher man’s platform was Ricky in a black and white traditional suit. She was watching the town’s folk try and save the whales, but unfortunately she knew they were all ready dead. “two days” Ricky spoke as she started to be lost in the sight of death. The sudden sound of something breaking alerted Ricky to turn around t see Gale in a red dress standing right behind her. A broken watch lad on the ground in front of the woman before Gale kicked it into the ocean. “Hello Ricky” Gale said as she approached the other woman with a smile on her face, the other woman was excited and surprised at the same time as she checked out Gale from head to toe “Gale you looking amazing” the other woman spoke. The two grabbed each other’s hand as Gale spoke “You look amazing too” the two lent in for a kiss that lasted for a few minutes before pulling away as they started a slow dance “I always look amazing” Ricky comment resulting in Gale playfully hitting the girl on the ribs. “So it’s been quite a while” Ricky spoke making the old woman nod while replying with a smile “It has, I’ve been busy” Ricky giggled at the words “And what better way to meet up on the middle of the week” Ricky added before making the other woman spin around in place. Gale laughed as she was pulled into the red head’s arms “There’s a beautiful sunset, animals everywhere and hanging out with my soulmate. This is fun” Gale spoke as the two danced, the red head chuckled with an wicked grin on her face “Just you wait till the sun sets” the red head whispered before taking a hold of Gale’s waist and lifting her into the air. The two laughed as they continued to dance the afternoon away. 

 

Meanwhile in Blackwell lab, No one’s point of view

The girls walked into the lab room to find Professor Grant at her desk with Warren standing next to her. “What’s this about?” Victoria asked as they all gathered around in front to of the desk. The professor stood up and started putting the drawings on the table making everyone gather around them. The images were mostly black except for the eye shaped in the middle of the page which showed drawings of the street. The first picture was of a very close up drawing of a truck’s grill, next was the beach, next was the concrete road with her foot and a strangers arm in view and the last picture was on an angle of people walking and a view of a necklace similar to Max’s and Gale’s and a faraway car. The group of students looked confused, so the professor began to explain “Something happened to me Tuesday and now I can only see this when I try to remember that afternoon, but I have gathered video footage that will explain everything better than my crappy drawings…..hopefully” she turned to the laptop to face the students, then walked around her desk to join them before pressing play. The video was security footage showing the diner and the professor standing on the road, it showed the truck speeding towards her and as she turned to look at it. The video paused for less than a second then continued on to show the professor on the ground and slowly waking up with Gale standing right beside her and it showed Gale helping the professor up, talking to her and then walking away. It was only when Joyce came into view that Gale disappeared in less than a second. Through the whole footage, the truck didn’t slow down until it passed where Miss Grant was once standing. 

The professor turned off the video and closed the laptop, then started to study the looks on their faces. “That’s impossible” Brooke stated, Juliet sighed before commenting “That explains a lot about Gale, she must be a skin walker” Juliet then turned her attention to Victoria “All skin walkers have the power of magic, so that’s the only reason she can move that fast “ Victoria added. Warren scratched his head at the thought “It’s hard to believe that magic could be real?” he spoke, making Brooke hum at the thought before speaking “Magic is one of those things that could be real or isn’t. Maybe its apart of science?” he nodded at that making Brooke smile. Alyssa looked around before speaking “Lucky she was there, but that necklace does look awfully familiar” no one answered except for Dana who answered nervously “I….se….seen it….be….before…it’s…..Rachel’s” everyone looked at her as Warren added “Max has that same necklace too” the Professor sighed at the news. “Well we can’t let another Blackwell student go missing, so lets start trying to find a way to stop the girls going missing. Get on your laptops and start researching” The professor asked of them which received a nod from all of them before they started the task, hopeful to find a way to save the town and Max.


	4. Day 2

Boys Dorm (Nathan’s point of view)

Nathan was in his bed tossing and turning ‘Please Rachel, I didn’t do it’ he rolled around until he suddenly jumped out of bed while crying out “Rachel!” he was covered in sweat and was crying heavily. ‘Why won’t she leave me alone’ he wiped the sweat off his face before moving off the bed and onto the floor. He then removed a plank of wood from under his bed and pulled out his diary he kept secretly well hidden ‘Peaceful sleep my ass’ he opened the book to write a tick next to the others ‘that’s twenty days of no sleep, I gotta tell someone’ he then rushed over to his shoes, putting them on and left the room with the book held tightly.

 

The girls Dorm (Nathan’s point of view)

‘Victoria would listen to me, I’m Nate, Nathan’s asleep” he took the flowery whale necklace into his own hands from out of the book before putting it around his neck to symbolise what type of person Nate is at this moment.

He snuck into the dorm making no noise in the darkness as he approached his friend’s door. “Vic, it’s me Nate!” he whispered while gently knocking, he heard her groan angrily followed by her speaking “Nate?” the door slowly opened to reveal her sleepy face while rubbing her eyes “Nate its three in the morning what are you doing her” she spoke, but suddenly stopped herself when she saw the necklace. Victoria looked up to see his scared face and then approached slowly taking a hold of his arm while pulling him gently into her room. ‘Thanks Victoria’ he walked over to the bed and sat down while Victoria closed the door shut. The girl then sat beside Nate before asking “Nate what’s wrong, you haven’t been yourself?” Nate looked at the girl while answering “I keep having these dreams. Me in a dark room and Rachel standing over me holding a long chain with a hook on the end of it, I’m naked as she whips me with the chain and I can hear my father yelling at me and she was laughing at me every time I screamed. It never stops, it’s the same dream every night, Nathan never gets those dreams its always me. So why can’t I sleep” he then burst into a fit of silent years causing the girl to pull him into her arms. “It’s okay Nate, I’m here not your father or Rachel…..I’m never leaving you alone okay, let it out” Victoria spoke while gently rubbing Nate’s back ‘Victoria is always here, she never leaves, she’s my best friend. I love her so much, but I love how she can deal with Nathan’.

 

Morning, Chloe’s room (Chloe’s point of view)

Max just went down stairs to confront David and get some info while Chloe continued to work on the computer ‘Max is acting strange, probably went to a different universe or something’ she then stopped typing and forced the last of her coffee down her throat at the thought. ‘That’s probably what happened, I better not ask, I’m not blind she looked like she been crying for days yet I’ve been with er the whole time except when she fell asleep two hours ago and I went to the library……My Max is never going to change’ her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a blue bird flying through the window. “Not today, come on you hella don’t want to be in here” Chloe spoke as she got up and walked towards the bird who sat on the wooden board with the posters stuck to it. “Come on little birdy, Chloe isn’t going to hurt you” Chloe spoke while extending out her hand, the bird walked onto it and suddenly she saw in her mind a whole flock of blue birds flying towards a dying tornado, when the birds got closer the tornado slipt apart and began disappearing leaving a tall shadow figure falling into the sea with the blue birds chasing after it.

Chloe suddenly awoken at her desk to find that she still had coffee in her cup, so she began to drink it while looking around her room to find no sign of the blue bird. ‘What the hella was that?’ a few minutes later Max re-entered the room looking Victorious ‘Never mind, I got hella work to do’ at that the two resumed working. 

What Chloe didn’t know was that in the trees surrounding the house was where blue birds are gathering, sitting on the branches and watching the house without making a noise. Most importantly they were watching Chloe.

 

Early in the morning in the Science Lab (No one’s point of view)

The group were gathering information on magic, trying to work out if it is possible through the ways of science. Unfortunately since they were trying to compare the myths of magic to science they weren’t having any luck finding a possible answer. “I think we should all do a David Atten thing and watch over Max where she is known for doing unexpectedly nice” Brooke stated making the group look at her strangely, she looked at each face then explained “David Atten finds all his knowledge from researching an animal and watching their behaviour through secret cameras. So we are going to bug our clothes with cameras and voice recorders so we can gather more information quicker and possibly answers!” everyone was satisfied with the proposal “So do you have the equipment for this experiment?” the professor asked. Warren rose from his seat quickly while answering “We got enough, we just need one camera in each collar and the voice recorder can be attached anywhere as long as it’s out of sight” the Professor nodded “Strange you have this equipment in the first place?” Dana commented, Warren turned around and answered “I got a few friends we meet up once a month and do a forty-eight hour ghost hunt together” Dana hum while Juliet tried to be nice and not to say what she believes about the cameras are used for. “Thank you now please start working while the rest of us prepare, Alyssa you said Kate wanted to help how is she doing?” Miss Grant asked, Alyssa stepped forward then answered “Kate told me that Max told her she is visiting her today, so we will hear what happens afterwards” Miss Grant nodded her approval “Alright everyone get to work” she ordered. At that everyone started devising a plan on where they are going to go with the cameras attached.

An hour later, Warren and Brooke got everyone wearing fully charged cameras and audio recorders, even Miss Grant had a camera. “Bravo Brooke and Warren, now let’s start recording!” Miss Grant commanded as they all left the room to go on with their life.

 

The Hospital (Kate’s point of view)

Kate was sitting on a chair next to the large window in her room, she was sitting there drawing when the sound of the door opening alerted her, ‘I wonder who it is?’ Kate looked up slowly to see Max standing in front of the doorway smiling. This caused her to smile even wider than ever before in her life ‘Max you’re here’ she then got up and rushed over into Max’s arms “Max” she spoke excitedly while Max wrapped her arms around her immediately “oh Kate!” Max replied. A few seconds later, the two pulled apart just enough to see each other’s faces while Kate spoke “I thought I’d never see you again“ Kate’s smile slowly faded while she continued “I feel ridiculous….I’m sorry” Max’s face turned serious as she replied “Kate listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry about. Other people do. You do not know how happy I am to see you. You look awesome. Is it a stupid question if I ask how you’re doing?” Max smiled after she spoke and so did Kate. The two pulled further apart as Max watched Kate take a few steps back “Now that you’re here. I’m doing a lot better. I’m so grateful to you for coming up to the roof to talk me down…….Max I felt so lost and alone. But when I saw how much you cared, how hard you were trying …..you made me realise I wasn’t alone. Thank you” Kate answered seeing her friend’s eyes light up with joy “Kate, there are so many people who love you and to help you” the friend spoke, Kate immediately replied while watching her friend look around the room “I know, you should see all the letters and postcards. I gave most of the flowers to the other patients here because they need them more than me. I’m keeping the Balloons though. On of the nurses gave me some pens and paper so I could do some drawings” Max saw the balloons as she walked over to see the drawings Kate had done recently. “I love these Illustrations!” Max spoke while examining the artwork; Kate sat back down in the chair she was sitting in earlier “They got kind of dark there for a while, but I have an idea for a new children’s book about bullying. I was thinking of having some photographs in there too” Kate replied before Max quickly comment “I hope that’s a subtle hint that you’ll let me take the photographs for the book?” Max turned away from the drawings to listen and watch the blonde “Was that subtle, you better take the pictures Max! I’m going to be here another day until my family come out to visit me” Max tilted her head the side as she questioned “How are they threating you?” the blonde slowly lowered her head “Like they need to protect me forever. They’re so upset and I know they feel guilty, even though they didn’t do anything. I was surprised how many students from Blackwell wrote me. Daniel, Mr Jefferson….Even Victoria wrote me a very sweet note….and I believe she was being real” the blonde answered ‘I had to get a nurse to make sure I read Victoria’. The other girl remained standing as she comment “Me too, I’m glad you believe again Kate” the two looked at each other as Kate replied “I’m working on it Max. I just pray I can get this drawing right” Kate then returned to drawing. She watched Max from the corner of her eye as she checked out all the gifts she was given ‘Your so snoopy Max, it cute, thanks for being protective of me; as she continued to draw on.

Max walked back to Kate and spoke nicely “Kate it is so good to hang out with you again” Kate immediately stopped drawing and replied “Max I owe you so much. And I can tell you want to talk to me about something?” ‘Please Max tell me!’ “I saw Victoria’s letter….how does that make you feel?” Max questioned worriedly. “Max I know Victoria can be a….a…..not nice, but I do believe in forgiveness and redemption. I might be naïve, but I feel her struggle” Kate answered making the other girl gently nod before speaking “Me too. I could have taken a picture of her covered in paint, but I didn’t and we had a genuine moment” Kate looked up at her friend and comment “We all have our moments. Why do you think she acts so mean?” the friend thought about how she could explain Victoria Chase “She’s insecure. If you’re comfortable with yourself you don’t need to act superior “the other friend answered. Kate rested her hands on her crossed legs then spoke “Victoria doesn’t look like she has to be insecure about…….” Max then replied “If anybody could make Victoria see the light, it would be Kate Marsh” ‘No that’s not it’ “No I think it would take more than that Max” Kate answered as the silence dawn on them.

To change the subject Kate spoke “We missed our tea session this week” Max silently sighed before replying “That was so uncool, We need to plan like a tea shop tour of Portland” this news made Kate happy as she spoke “Oh yes and you could bring Warren along too” Max shocked her head gently at the words “No boys allowed” Max answered ‘Oh thank the lord’ “You are funny Max and right” Kate spoke. Things turned serious when Max told Kate “I want you to know, I’m this close to getting all the info I need about Nathan” the blond too got serious as she stated “Nathan Prescott has to pay for what he did. And we have to stop him front hurting anybody else” Max soon replied “Well I did get his ass suspended so that might be a start” Kate was taken back by the words she just heard. “What? You did oh right on Max I love how fearless you are. So what is going on with him now?” Kate spoke happily ‘You are so cool Max, my heart is right to trust you’ “I think his family is totally protecting him or worse” Max answered as Kate felt a cold chill go down her spine. “I never say this about people….But Max, there’s something evil about the Prescott’s. They have something to do with death” Kate was easy to tell that she was scared of that family, so Max reassured her by stating “We’re going to stop him. I just have to find Nathan’s room number, get inside and get some clues I need” Kate suddenly started talking “Max please let me help I can get his number and I’ll text you it to you okay” This news made Max happy as she replied “Of course Kate! I can’t do this without you” ‘Finally I can help’ “Now its Nathan that should look out for us” Kate stated. Max smiled while speaking “I have to get back to our mission. You don’t know how much it means to see you again” Kate smiled harder as she answered “I do, that’s why I love you Max. And thanks for taking care of my bunny. Tell Alice I’ll see her soon……thanks again for visiting me Max” At that Max turned around and left letting Kate get back to her drawings. ‘You don’t know how much I love you Max and I hope you love me to?’.

 

Meanwhile Outside a dorm building (Professor Grants point of view)

Walking around the campus, Miss Grant suddenly spotted Samuel sitting on a bench watching the squirrels eat and occasionally throwing some food on the ground for them to eat. “Hello Samuel” Miss Grant spoke, alerting the man of her presence ‘He should know something’ Samuel looked up and replied “Hello Professor, you look troubled why don’t you have a seat” Miss Grant nodded before taking a seat. “Is there anything I can help you with?” Samuel asked curiously, the professor hummed before answering “I’m wondering what’s your opinion one everything happening this week?” the man sighed and sat in silence thinking of an answer ‘My instincts may be onto something’ “These events are new, but they are also similar to the past, just not to this extent” Samuel answered. ‘huh?’ “What do you mean by that? Please tell me everything” Miss Grant comment and waited for the man to answer “Two hundred years ago there has been a story of creatures called Kransky. Kransky’s were people that had the ability to control time and its powers; they are spirits you could say. They are powerful creatures with many abilities; move objects and things with there mind, fly and can’t be killed naturally. These creatures were peaceful, never hurt anyone or got involved in human life unless that particular person’s numbers were up and it was time for them to die. They have been here for millions of years scattered all over the world, living in peace and in secret. The story is about a man who was coming home to his wife and children, but when he went into the house he discovered the creatures inside and watched his family turn to dust. Outraged he began yelling at them calling them killers, but the creatures explained that his family were gravely ill and it was there time. He was too angry and they could see it, so they tried to reason with him by making sure his family had a good funeral and they would pay it, they kept apologising, but it wasn’t enough. The man suddenly snapped and killed them by chopping them up with a blade made out of crystals. When there blood hit his lips he began aging backwards, the happy sensation of life rocket through his body and so he slaughtered each and every one of them drinking the black blood. When the man couldn’t drink no more he bottled up the blood and kept it for safe keeping. He lost care for his dead family; you see this man was a greedy man. His wife came from a wealthy household so he didn’t need the money and he spends his days in the mines, not working, but killing and playing the corpses in a way not even the devil would do. He began hunting the creatures down in between robbing banks and those who were wealthy. He became obsessed with their blood. The Kranskys hid from the man with fear and then one day the elder of the Kranskys had seen a prophecy that a horrible day would come, the day a evil Kransky and a good Kransky will battle, the day science cannot explain, the day that man will die by the hands of revenge and nomad warrior and he will suffer not of death or of life. They continued to hid though, but with hope as they asked there loyal friend called Spirit to go out and find the Hero Kransky. They called that man the white devil, Immortal slayer, but his real name has been lost….I hear the squirrels call, they say the Hero Kransky shall rise soon, but I hope he doesn’t know. He mustn’t find that Kransky……poor Krasnky so alone and hasn’t got a clue of who that little soul is” Samuel spoke. ‘I never found this in the books, where did he get this story from?’ “Who told you that story?” she asked which made the man look straight down to the ground before answering “My mother before she left” a few tears ran down his face causing her to rethink questioning any further ‘I better not go any further with this, not today anyway’ “So how’s your squirrels, are they happy?” Miss Grant asked changing the subject. The man smiled as he answered “Not a single one is hurt, every squirrel in Arcadia bay is clean and has bellies full of food. But the birds Samuel had to bury quite a few of them. It’s not normal” ‘the birds? They have been quite a lot dead, I wonder what he thinks.’ “Is this normal for birds?” she asked which was immediately answered “Oh no, not even climate change can bring on this, This seems like they are trying to be control by something, the only way to stop it they think is to kill themselves or something is killing them…..It doesn’t matter how they died, as sad as it is as long as there souls be fine then its okay” ‘Or maybe a Kransky is doing it or that evil man he was talking about, I got to make a mental note to talk to the others about this’.

A couple of minutes later, the professor suddenly spotted Max talking to Brooke through the corner of her eye ‘there she is’ “You look as worried as Max, Samuel has noticed that Max has changed” Samuel suddenly spoke. Miss Grant looked over to the man and comment “Not in class, but outside it I agree with you” Miss Grant looked up to see Max was now approaching her ‘let’s see if that deer is following you?’ “Hi Miss Grant” Max spoke making the teacher leave her thoughts “Max, you always show up when I’m talking about you and I swear it’s not about the petition you didn’t sign” Miss Grant spoke. Max looked guilty as she replied “I was looking for Nathan Prescott and I thought he might be in your class” ‘Why?’ “Mr Prescott has no class at all……after his suspension I didn’t think you were friends?” the professor answered which got the guilt off Max’s face “Hell no….sorry Miss Grant” Max responded causing the professor to laugh. The teacher calmed down seconds later to tell the shy teen “You’re an adult, you can swear dammit and I’m glad you did” Now I feel like swearing’ “So you haven’t seen Nathan at all?” the teen questioned further “let’s just say I try not to Max. But I did catch him storming off campus. After what happened this week, I hope you don’t see him either. You’re not the best student here, but you might be the wisest” the professor answered. “Blackwell Academy needs the help. There’s something terrible going on here, you see it right?” the girl spoke, the professor nodded before adding “This week hasn’t been Blackwell’s finest hour, but me and some faculty members won’t rest until all students here feel safe. Not bullied” the student then nodded slightly before commenting “Kate was drugged at the vortex club party and bullied by them. Until she ended up on the roof. How do you stop that?” ‘Fair enough, Max one Grant zero’ Shut down that dam vortex club for a start. I don’t mean to get riled up, but thank god you were there” Miss Grant answered ‘it’s a tie’ “Do the Prescott’s have anything to do with the Vortex club, they don’t get all their money from car washes” Max asked ‘Max 2, she’s on a roll’ “No they don’t, but membership has its privileges especially when your father is Blackwell’s biggest sponsor. This elitist nonsense has no place here” Miss Grant answered followed by Max agreeing “Your right. I just wish this could be the school that I dreamed about before I came here” Miss Grant smiled at the response. ‘Its good to hear that’ “I hear you Max. I love seeing you and Warren and all my students at your best. Your all too young to be so cynical….But truly give me hope” Miss Grant replied, Max then asked curiously “I was hoping you could explain some of these crazy things happening in Arcadia bay” “If I could, I’d be collecting my Nobel Prize today. I haven’t been able to wrap my mind around that eclipse, much less the snow and whales” Miss Grant replied ‘If only I could talk to the deer following you, then all my questions can be explained and why it nearly killed me’ “I think this is beyond science” Max explained ‘How insulting’. “Nothing is beyond science except for our lack of knowledge. We may never know why, but that doesn’t change reality” the professor answered calmly, this response looked like it had a personal effect on the student “I am worried about reality…..I feel like it’s changing right in front of us” the student comment making the professor nod “You and Samuel both. We were talking about that before you came over. Our planet is changing, but it’s not mystic its erosion” ‘I don’t think those Kransky or that Spirit have done this, but they could and I’m sure Samuel is glaring at me right now’ “You think that’s why all these animals are dying here?” the student asked “Well our shorelines has been receding, not to mention the daily contamination of the ocean. That’s all you need to kill off sea and wildlife here…..unless you know something I don’t?” the professor answered ‘come on tell me’. Max starred at the professor for a few seconds before speaking “I wonder if the tobanga knows more than anybody here” ‘Fucking in hell I was so close’ Mss Grant sighed quietly before answering “Oh max, nobody even knows who brought the tobanga here. It was likely stolen from the south pacific by local fisherman. But I know what you’re saying. There’s a lot of energy here” Max nodded before replying “I’m sorry Miss Grant, I have to get going. I’ll see you later” Miss Grant nodded “Its always good talking to you Max” Miss Grant spoke.

Miss Grant watched as Max walked over to Samuel as he started a conversation “How are you doing Max? Been a tough week I know” Mad nodded gently “Yes it has Samuel, how are you?” Max questioned. ‘Maybe he can get the answers’ Miss Grant then silently adjusted her body so the camera was watching them. “Sad and confused like everybody else in Arcadia bay, you look like you have a lot of questions too” the janitor answered “I definitely have questions about what’s happening to the animals in Arcadia bay” Max replied ‘this is a good idea’ “Oh many do. These creatures have no choice in what happens to them” ‘how does he know that?’ “What do you think all those birds dying?” Max questioned, the man sighed before answering “Samuel had to bury dozens near the tobanga” Max was worried as she asked “Is that cool with the tobanga?” Samuel shrugged in response “We’ll find out if the souls of the birds move on. Not that we can prove it” he added. ‘True’ “It’s so ominous” Max spoke “Unless it’s fate then it doesn’t matter” Samuel comment ‘he can say some depressing speeches sometimes’ “I’m glad to see your squirrels are still healthy and happy on the campus” Max spoke changing the subject. ‘Real subtle Max’ “Me too If something happened to them…….”His smile was there for a second then it faded “Not as long as you’re here to take care of them Samuel” Max spoke encouraging him to smile again “The only thing that calms them is food. Lots of food which reminds me that I have to feed them now” Samuel spoke. At that Max left them alone and Samuel began feeding the squirrels ‘Well so much for answers’.

As soon as he finished feeding the squirrels he then turned to look up at the sky and spoke suddenly “The lost shall return, mercy will end when the storm splits in four” ‘huh’ when Miss Grant looked over to see Samuel getting up with the food in hand and start walking away. Miss Grant looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging it off and returned to looking out onto the campus in front of her.

 

No one’s point of view (Ten minutes ago)

Nathan was walking along the edge of where the town ends and the beach begins until he suddenly spotted the dead whales on the beach from the corner of his eye. Turning around to get a better look, he suddenly stepped back in shock of the mass amount of dead. He started grunting in pain while clutching his head with both hands. Nathan began walking forward down the slop until at all of the sudden he lost his step and started to fall. However the ground never touched him, Nathan looked up to see he was resting against Spirit’s shoulder, in his human form he smiled and helped Nathan upright “Be careful where you step Nate, hey you alright” Spirit asked concern. Nate looked up at the man and then behind him causing the man to turn around to see the dead whales. “I see…you have every right to be upset, you are one of them spiritually, are you sure you want to be here?” Spirit asked receiving a nod from Nate answering the question. He then took a couple of steps forward so that Spirit was standing behind him before asking “Was this Natural?” Spirit sighed before answering “No” Nate turned around to see him while crying “She did it didn’t she, Rachel she……..she’s pissed at me and I don’t know why I would never hurt her, even I know Nathan would never kill her….what’s going on? How did they die?” Nate spoke. Spirit sighed before taking a step forward and answering “She’s after power and she wants everyone dead, she’s not the same Rachel anymore. Nate you need to remember that night and I know you don’t want to personnel, but if you want to save Victoria and that group she’s with. You need to try. But only when you believe you are ready to remember….Take your time Nate” Nate nodded in response before lowering his head to the ground. “Nate knows there looking for a Kransky, they are looking for you……why?” Nate spoke while putting his necklace around his hand wrapping it tight, the man smiled gently “They are trying to protect Max; they think I’m a demonic skin walker which both you and I know it isn’t true” the man replied causing Nate to look up while speaking “I know you are my and Nathan’s guardian, but what are you?” the man laughed at the question for a few minutes before slowly stopping “You can say I’m a spirit Guardian, but I do things differently and my power is a lot stronger, but I’m going to make sure you are always safe, not because its my job, but its my choice to do so” the man answered. The student nodded in response “He’s in that mood again, Nate listens to Nathan’s discussions with him…Nathan hates Gale, he won’t tell me why, why does Nathan hate Gale?” Nate asked “I don’t know, but she can make people either love her, hate her or fear her depending on her mood. She’s not that kind of person to change for anyone and it’s a good idea not to threaten the people she cares about or try to kill her” Spirit comment seeing a nod in response from Nate “But hey, don’t’ worry. Nothing is going to happen to you now why don’t we go to the rocks and watch the waves and eat cameral popcorn okay” Spirit continued to say making Nate smile. At that the two left walking down the beach heading straight to the rocks which rested against the cliffs of the lighthouse. 

 

Back in the present (In the forest behind the school)

Samuel was standing in the middle of a medium sized circle made out of large trees. “Samuel got the message, you wanted to see me!” Samuel spoke into the slightly noisy forest “Good you’re here” a sad old voice spoke frighting Samuel causing him to quickly spin around to see Gale standing right behind him. “You gave Samuel a fright, I didn’t hear you approach” Samuel spoke, Gale smiled at him before answering “Sorry about that, but I got a job for you and I know you wouldn’t refuse what I’m going to offer” he took a few steps back to have a good look at the old woman. “What happened to you?” he asked seeing the old woman looked all messed up with hair sticking out everywhere, a long brown jacket she was half wearing full of rips near the bottom of it, a dirty shirt, a very loose hanging red tie around her neck, long black pants with one down to her feet and the other turned into quarter length pants, no shoes on her feet and a bag in one hand with a red dress poking out of it. “Yeah I got lucky last night, but that’s not it. Tomorrow I want you to go to the junkyard and pick up a black jeep. Then drive to the back of the school and pick up Nathan, Warren and Brooke. No one else and drop them off at the bottom of the hill of the lighthouse, then leave them. When you completed this on time you head to this address and follow the instructions to her” Gale answered while giving him the keys and a piece of paper with all the instructions written on it, Samuel looked like was about to faint when Gale told him the reward. “Her, you know where he took her! Why are you telling me this now?” he asked, Gale sighed taking a few steps forward before answering “Because I’m not the one who is meant to save her, you are and tomorrow is the only time you can do it” Samuel then looked down at the paper, opening it up to reveal the only the time which reads ’10:34am’ the man chuckled as he spoke “Of course, the words of time can only be revealed after a request of the Kransky has been full field, I’ll do what Gale has asked of me” the sudden sounds of happy squirrels filled the forest causing the old woman to smile just as pleased. “No worries from your brothers and sister guardians, your destiny is alive and well and will remain this way for a very long time now you start the mission at that time and when you finished the rest of the letter will be revealed…..Now I got to go, be safe and I’ll see you again okay” Gale spoke followed by Samuel’s nod in response, Gale winked before vanishing in spot quicker than a blink of an eye. Samuel was unshaken of what he witnessed; instead he just turned around and started walking back towards the school.

 

Meanwhile in the Boy’s Dorm (Warren’s point of view)

Warren walked out of his bedroom and saw Nathan yelling at Max and her friend ‘Not again you bastard, I’m getting my revenge and saving them!’ Warren quickly ran over to the girls grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and pushed him back. “Max I got this” Warren spoke while giving Nathan a cold stare, Nathan took a couple of steps forward while saying “Get the fuck out of my face!” the two then charged forward giving Warren the opportunity to smash his head onto Nathan’s sending him to the ground. ‘That hurt, but I’m starting to feel better’ Warren clutched onto his head with one hand “You are so fucking dead!” Nathan spoke from the ground then quickly bringing out a hidden gun which was kicked out of his hand by Warren. Warren then kicked him in the stomach while Nathan shouted “Get off me, brah!” Warren ignored him and continued to beating him up with the power of his foot. ‘You are a fucking bastard’ after a few kicks Max came running over yelling “Warren stop it! Come on” she started pulling him back away from Nathan before he started speaking “Ow…….my head. Why are you all looking at me like that, huh You……and you…..you’re all dead!” while he was speaking he got off the ground, picking up the gun and started walking backwards. He turned around and started walking to his room “Let’s go now!” Chloe commanded. Nathan turned around to look at the three of them while adding “Plus my dad is on his way! Your all fucked he owns you!” Nathan disappeared around the corner and the three left the dorm. 

Outside beside the parking lot, the three stood “Warren thank you so much” Max spoke “For what?” Warren asked which was answered by Chloe “For head butting Nathan Prescott that was awesome!” ‘No it wasn’t’ Warren sighed quietly at the answer “I don’t know. I almost went crazy there……like Nathan” Warren replied. Max placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke “You’re nothing like him” Warren started rubbing the back of his head while replying “Good to know. So where are you going? I better stick with you guys just in case you need me to get my hulk on again or should I call the cops on Nathan?” Max commented while looking back and forth to Chloe and Warren “No police. Not yet. Uh….so maybe you better…..um” Chloe then interrupted Max by speaking “Warren, Me and Max have to do this on our own. No offense” Warren nodded in response “It’s cool. Whatever I can do to help!” Warren spoke. “What you can do is find out anything you can about Nathan’s father” Max asked which Warren quickly answered “I’m on it, between the snow and the eclipse I’m assuming the apocalypse is around the corner” Max then smiled before replying “And thank you seriously. I’ll call you later” he also smiled at the two of them “You better, I’m feeling pretty alpha now” he spoke while walking backwards “Yes you are” Max replied while they watched him walk off back into the school grounds. ‘Holy shit I feel so much Alpha and my face doesn’t hurt no more, that’s better than prescription drugs’ he started walking towards the computer lab ‘I better check what footage I got’. 

 

Half an hour later in Computer Lab (No one’s point of view)

Miss Grant, Brooke, Warren and Victoria are in the lab watching over Miss Grant’s Footage while taking notes on what important strange choice of words are used. They noticed the deer appeared only when Max came to talk to Miss Grant and Samuel which caused a tiny bit of static. However that wasn’t the only thing they noticed, a couple of large squirrels approached the deer and started climbing onto the animal, the deer didn’t look angry, but started playing with the squirrels giving them piggy back rides. “Were the squirrels playing in that exact area at the time?” Vic questioned seeing the teacher shake her head as the sign of no. “Well based on general knowledge of Samuel and what I read about spirits, the squirrels must be his spirit guides, the deer could be Max’s spirit guide, but spirit guides always stay close to the person they are joined to and we all seen this deer away from Max. So maybe we can catch a conversation with the spirits than we can find out what’s happening” Brooke spoke which the group nodded in agreement as Warren and Brooke started fiddling with the audio. “What’s going on with the others?” Miss Grant asked which was soon answered by Victoria “They didn’t run into Max or anyone else, so they are going out to gather some footage as far as I was told” Miss Grant nodded in response.  
A few minutes later Warren and Brooke Managed to remove Max’s and Miss Grant’s audio finding a small hidden conversation, unfortunately the conversation is mixed with white noise, so it’s not clear and there’s no way in fixing it. “Are you sure?” one of the squirrels asked, the deer nodded and answered “It is??????I can’t??????Tonight it will happen” another squirrel then spoke “Spirit??????Like the others?” the deer nodded and added “History won’t repeat itself this time” the same squirrel then ran to Samuel and started hugging him “Are you going to kill him?” the squirrel asked and the deer shocked its head before lifting a foot to point at Max. The Squirrel spirits then flew towards Max and started climbing all over her.

Not long later the squirrels jumped off Max and started flying around the deer’s head “What about the boy??????Lost girl isn’t the one?????????Can it be stopped? He’s already got his eye on her???????Are you sure Spirit” one of the squirrels spoke. “It’s meant to be???I can’t get involved????????Him will suffer???????I will protect the boy????????Max is the one” Spirit spoke, at that the conversation ended when the spirit animals vanished into thin air. Warren then paused the video and turned around to look at the others “What was that about?” he asked seeing there confused faces. Miss Grant then turned around and walked over to the white board and started writing up three columns which the titles were called Max, Him and Boy. Miss Grant then turned to look at them as she spoke “Someone out there is taking girls and now we know what gender, so the question is who is Him and who is Boy” They all started thinking about it while Miss Grant turned on the original video again to watch conversation between her and Samuel. She was the only one the noticed that every time Samuel wouldn’t speak in third person the video would have static, a lot more than it did when Spirit appeared on screen. “Him has to be someone who has no trouble getting around and is at a lot of events involving those young girls. Boy could be another student targeted just like Max here hold on” Victoria stopped speaking to take out her phone and begin texting. After a few seconds, Victoria put her phone back and continued to speak “There we go, the girls are now out there looking at every boy that goes to this school. They might pick up a deer following them around. There’s got to be some sort of link here” the group looked at her surprised as Miss Grant comment “Well thank god you’re here, do you have access to the list of past people turning up at that vortex club?” Victoria nodded making the professor smile “Let’s get researching then!” Miss Grant commanded at that they all jumped on the computer and started researching. 

 

A couple of minutes later at the Junkyard (No one’s point of view)

Chloe and Max have discovered Rachel’s body in the ground and now sitting there crying. In the shadows far away from them stood Rachel watching Chloe cry “Chloe, my little punk I miss you so much” the ghost spoke as she took a couple of steps forward, but stopped when she saw Max was holding onto Chloe while the punk cried into her arms. The ghost’s upset expression turned to anger as she sense Max’s powers were stronger then hers when she was alive. “What the fuck, Chloe is mine not available for another Kransky. I’ll teach this bitch to never try and claim another person’s heart!” Rachel complained, just before Rachel’s stretched out her hand all the way, a hand came out from the shadows behind her, grabbing her shoulder causing the two to disappear. Max looked up from the ground and started checking out the area around her. Seeing nothing odd she shock off the strange feel and returned to comforting Chloe.

 

On the Boarder of the town

Rachel and Gale appeared into thin air; Gale watched as Rachel started walking around the concrete road they stood on angrily. “You had no right to stop me!” Rachel shouted angrily, Gale looked emotionless like a stone wall “Your right, I don’t’ have the right to stop you killing someone, but as your friend I know you would never want to see Chloe more hurt then she is already feeling” Gale explained, Rachel’s facial expression started mixing hate, hurt and confusion. Rachel took a step forward before she replied “Friend, your my friend…..don’t start fucking around with me. You’re not my friend you’re just the person who taught me my powers and how to become a Kransky. A true friend would of not let me be murdered, you told me you had my back so where the fuck were you!” Gale didn’t answer just listened to Rachel continue to rant “Chloe is my friend, she’s my best friend. She always had my back like I always got hers. I trusted her and she trusts me that’s real friendship and you got none!” Gale tried to remain calm as she asked “So what’s the deal with Frank then, poor guy. I thought you loved him” Rachel shrugged in response. “I broke up with him as soon as I found out I loved Chloe a lot more than a best friend should, I was going to tell her that night, but something got in the way” Rachel answered, Gale giggled while replying “You know flowers are a good way to show that nowadays, remember that next time!” these words pissed off Rachel even more “I LOVE HER!” Rachel shouted with Gale quickly shouting back “THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL HER WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!?!” the two starred at each other in silence. “I like the fact she isn’t alone, but before tomorrow ends it will be me and her leaving this town forever. Everybody else will die tomorrow including you. The only person in the world that is safe is Chloe Price!” Rachel stated making the old woman curious “Friday why Friday?” the old woman asked. Rachel took a few steps backwards before answering “Because it makes sense I died Friday and I’ll be born again on Friday” At that Rachel vanished into thin air. Gale sighed before vanishing too, leaving no evidence of the two ever there.

 

Back at the School, in the Computer lab (No one’s point of view)

The whole group have been discussing the evidence gathered. “So for the boy we worked out is Nathan but the sightings of the skin walker hanging out with him, but the skin walker only shows up when Nathan is alone crying. However as soon as he’s his normal angry self the skin walker is gone” Juliet stated based on the video footage she caught of Nathan and Spirit hanging out on the beach and when he’s angry in the school. “Good work!” Miss Grant spoke as she walked over to the board and titled the boy column as Nathan. The teacher then turned around to look at the rest of them before speaking “Now onto Him what have we found out about that?” Alyssa stepped forward and answered “We got three possible suspects and one big possible that could be listed in this category” “Who’s the possible?” Dana asked, Alyssa then continued “David Madsen and Samuel; reason is because the two are always in the general area when these people enjoy there last party and they always around students in private places and they are very secretive. The third is kind of a game changer if true” Miss Grant wrote the two names in the column while Vic asked “Who’s the game changer?” Alyssa then turned her attention to Vic while answering “Mr Jefferson!” everyone was shocked and so Miss Grant wrote the name on the board while Alyssa continued on the discussion “Mr Jefferson is not always on school grounds, but when he’s not you cannot find him anywhere in town and the fact when he’s on school grounds he’s with the female students…..And the last one is this stranger I call Ghost because I don’t know what or who it is yet, but it’s been reportedly seen around the girls dorm by most of the other girls in the school. I was given a photo of it by a past victims friend and it was also seen with Kate at one time” Alyssa then attached the photo to the ‘Him’ column and Victoria immediately recognised the dark stranger with the glowing yellow eyes. Everyone else noticed the sudden changed of Victoria’s face “No way, not you” Victoria mumbled under her breath causing Juliet to ask “What do you mean Victoria?” Victoria looked at each person before answering “I’ve seen the person before, it brought Kate back to the dorm, I was outside when I saw it and Courtney and Taylor told me they saw it at a couple of parties back before they passed out. If it’s responsible it will show up tonight and we can’t let it take another girl” everyone was still curious about the stranger when Warren spoke “She’s right, we better think of a plan that allows us to be normal and look out for everyone without no one noticing something’s up” the group nodded in agreement. Dana and Juliet were surprised at how Warren took action, Dana comment “Wow Warren your more Alpha today” Juliet giggled before adding “Very Alpha must be something in the air” Warren laughed for a few seconds, but was interrupted by Brooke speaking “I love it, makes you look really cute Alpha Warren!” The two starred at each other and Brooke began blushing bright red. Juliet, Dana and Alyssa started speaking at the same time “OOOOOOOOO” along with a few whistles which made the two embassies. That didn’t hep there situation as the three girls began to laugh. Victoria and Miss Grant were confused as they watched on, after a while Miss Grant coughed which stopped them “Let’s start making a strategy now shall we!” Miss Grant commanded and so they all sat down at eh large table on the other side of the room and started planning for tonight.

 

A couple of hours later at the two whales (Joyce’s point of view)

‘It’s strange how late she is’ Joyce was cleaning down the diner booths before walking out to the back of the restaurant to check if Gale had finally returned. Looking around the back seeing that Frank and other homeless people are there, but Gale wasn’t anywhere to be seen. ‘It’s strange, she usually just leaves early in the morning, but the others said she hasn’t return since the whales appearing on the beach shore….God I hope that crazy old girl is okay’ she found herself looking at Gale’s spot, just starring at it with the sun lighting her back and the wall she was staring at. All of the sudden a shadow blocked out the lgith causing Joyce to spin around and see Gale standing behind her with a large good distance gap between them. ‘Oh my god’ tears came out of Joyce quickly as she ran towards Gale, flying into the old woman’s arms. “I thought you were gone for good!” Joyce spoke through the cries as Gale wrapped her arms tightly around Joyce “Not without saying goodbye” Gale told her ‘oh no please don’t leave now!’ Joyce cried louder as her tears fell onto Gale’s shirt “Let it all out, you’ll feel better later!” Gale spoke. The two stood there with no one daring to interrupt a moment between old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tornado is coming, hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is coming, this chapter is shorter then usual

part 3

Back in the Present at the party (Brooke’s point of view)

Brooke was sitting at the bar on her phone, checking on the rest of the team through messaging and the hidden camera’s she placed around the party area. At all of the sudden Max’s voice interrupted her concentration “Hello Brooke” Brooke looked up in surprise to see Max standing in front of her ‘Shit she looks like she’s going to turn some bastard’s head into a punch bowl’ “Max I didn’t expect to see you at a Vortex club party” Brooke spoke. “I didn’t expect that either, but I really need to find Nathan. Have you” Max spoke, but Brooke quickly replied “No I haven’t seen him. And I’m not looking for him so I most likely won’t tonight. I just hate that scrub…..and his club” ‘why is she looking for Nathan?’ “You’re not the only one. Maybe this party will be the End of the Vortex club” Max replied. “Then I don’t have to pretend like I care anymore” Brooke comment, Max then asked “Have you seen Warren tonight?” ‘Yep his acting sucks’ instead Brooke answered “No I was talking to Daniel, he asked me to go with him to the Portland art Museum this weekend” Max gave her a small smile as she replied “Oh that is so sweet. I bet Daniel will be a great museum guide” Brooke shrugged then told Max “I’m more into science than art, but what kind of a selfish fangirl would miss a miyazaki exterbishion” Max quickly glanced away from Brooke then back at her “You’re not selfish Brooke, You’re just trying to live your life within all this bullshit. Like all of us here” Max explained. ‘She’s differently different this week “You seem so wise and……kind of invincible this week. I think that snow and eclipse gave you superpowers. Check to see if you can fly” Brooke stated making Max look a little uneasy as if Brooke was close to the truth behind Max Caulfield. “I don’t think having superpowers would make my life easier……with great power comes great bullshit” Max comment ‘mmmm’ Brooke lightly shrugs while commenting “I don’t know. It would be pretty kick-ass to battle supervillains over Arcadia bay” Max smiled at Brooke “Well, the night is stilling young Brooke” Max spoke. “And so are we Max, so let’s plan a drone date next week” Brooke spoke and then Max walked off. Brooke checked down on her phone to see she had a new message from Warren that said ‘Caught up with Max and took a selfie, didn’t find any deer in the picture’ Brooke nodded and wrote a reply ‘just chat to Max she’s in the building’ Brooke than put her phone away and continued to talk to Daniel. 

 

Alyssa’s point of view by the pool

Alyssa was standing by the pool checking up on her friend Gale when she heard Max yell “Alyssa Incoming!” Alyssa turned to Max who was clutching onto one shoulder “I’m on it” Alyssa replied as the two took several steps back. They watched as the two took several steps back. They watched as the two guys that were behind them hit each other with noodles before one was sent flying past Alyssa into the pool ‘Shit that was close!’ “Of course my object angel has stepped up every single time to protect me from the cruel world. Thank you again Mystic Max” Alyssa spoke before Max gave her a smile and then walked off ‘How does she know to save me all the time’ Alyssa then sent a text message to the others saying ‘Once again Max saved me from getting hit, I can she her heading to the Vortex club Dana, Juliet and Victoria your next’ Alyssa then moved away from the pool completely and decided to lean against a wall for the rest of the operation.

 

Dana’s point of view, in the VIP section

Dana was dancing to make sure she didn’t look like a spy when she suddenly spotted Max “Yay Max! I can’t believe you showed up! Why didn’t you tell me? We could have dressed up together” Dana spoke as she stopped dancing “As you can tell by my outfit I was in a hurry…..Dana have you seen Nathan around?” Max asked. “Hell no, I’ve been dancing with Trevor. Come on and dance with us! Look at Trevor trying to bust a move!” Dana answered ‘Why is she looking for Nathan?’ “You guys look really happy together” Max spoke making Dana smile while replying “I think we are. He’s so different than Logan. We actually talk about life…..And he knows how to be safe” the other girl gave a quick nod before comment “I hear you Dana. But I want you to avoid Nathan if you see him okay” ‘Why is she talking about Nathan?’ “I will if I want to have fun….I still feel sorry for him. He needs help, but not from his family” Dana spoke. “What do you know about his dad, Sean Prescott?” the girl asked which was answered by Dana quickly “Un, rich and rich and a dickhead according to Nathan. The Prescott’s can’t buy a happy family…..or a happy club” Dana began rubbing the back of her neck while the girl spoke “Sounds like your ready for a change” Dana stopped rubbing her neck “I don’t need any club to be cool or have friends. Look at you plus I like hanging with Trevor and his skater friends No drama!” Dana spoke. “That sounds like a plan Dana, I’m glad Trevor is with you tonight” Max informed making Dana smile “Thanks. The boy cannot dance thought…..look at that” Dana replied before joining Trevor, dancing through the music. ‘What’s up with Nathan that Max is warning me about, I wonder if I’m the only one she told?’ Dana continued to dance the stress away while making a mental note of the conversation with Max.

 

Victoria points of view

Victoria was suddenly alerted of someone watching her, so she turned around to see Max right next to her looking serious “Sorry Max. Vortex club members only” Victoria spoke ‘Tell me everything hipster’ “Sorry I’m on the guest list” Max informed ‘Yeah right!’ “I’m taking you off” Victoria replied, but as she was half way from turning around Max spoke “Go fuck your selfie Victoria. I don’t have time for this bullshit” Victoria spun back around so she was facing Max directly ‘Hipster got bite’ “Real cute Max and after I apologized to you the other day” Victoria replied followed by Max asking “Do you even have a clue what’s going on at Blackwell? Kate Marsh tried to kill herself in front of you and me….everybody here!” Victoria was slowly going angry, but she tried to fight it off the urge to beat up the hipster as best as she could “That’s not my fault Max. Don’t you even try to blame me!” Victoria spoke. “I don’t blame you, Victoria, but you know Kate had a church group and that she didn’t party. So why did you sent out that video?” Max questioned, Victoria gave her head a rub before answering “Oh god….I swear we weren’t even going to do it. Then we had some wine and got stupid” Victoria could tell that the girl in front of her wasn’t going to let it go “More than stupid. It’s mean….hateful. Kate never did anything to you. And that didn’t stop you from taking one last video of her on the roof” Max stated. ‘how did she know that?’ “I deleted that from my phone. Maybe I’m not her friend, but I didn’t get off on Kate attempting suicide I’m not evil Max” Victoria informed ‘okay I’m a bitch, but not evil there’s a difference’ “I believe you Victoria. But I don’t understand you…..” Max spoke which was quickly replied by Victoria “That makes both of us Max. I always feel like I have to overcompensate. For what I have no clue. I’m only here to become a photographer, not president” Max then gave her arm a little rub before reassuring “You have talent Victoria. You don’t have to push people out of your way” Victoria glared at Max ‘nothing personnel’ “You don’t understand. My parents own a gallery I know how this art game has to be played and it’s brutal” Victoria spoke a little pissed off. “No its art. You don’t have to play their way. Mr Jefferson doesn’t talk that way and he’s famous!” Max explained which Victoria busted Victoria’s confidence “On point. Thanks for admitting again that I have some talent. Bot that I think I always do” Victoria spoke, “I don’t either, but that’s the choice you make” Max spoke ‘She really knows how to be kind’ “Hard to believe, but I don’t always make the best choices. Do you think it’s, like, fate we’re not supposed to be friends?” Victoria questioned. Max shrugged lightly at the thought “Maybe, but show says we have to be enemies” Max spoke which Victoria snapped saying “Whoever makes that decision” “That would be us Victoria” Max comment. Victoria looked down and then up back to Max speaking “Well Max Caulfield, I could always choose to let out into the Vortex club” ‘I guessing that’s a hell no’ Max crossed her arms while replying “I don’t think that’s going to happen….But not for the reasons you think” ‘well it looks like I was right’ “Oh you look so….serious!” Victoria spoke before making a serious look on her face ‘is she going to rip my head apart?’. Max starred at her for a few seconds before informing “Victoria listen to me….Your life is in serious danger. I know Nathan is your friend, but he is truly unstable and dangerous. He did drug Kate a that party so he could take her some place…..dark” ‘Yeah fucking right’ “What? Nice try Max but I don’t believe you and why would he do that?” Victoria spoke “That I don’t know yet. Bu tit was enough to make Kate want to die…..And I think your next!” Max tried to explain, but Victoria didn’t believe her. “Max that is crazy, Nathan is like one of my best friends. Yes he takes serious meds, but that’s not his fault. His family treats him like a total freak just because he has little meltdowns!” Victoria spoke; Max ran a hand through her hair before replying “They’re not little anymore. They’re deadly I don’t care if you hate me or not, but you have to believe me!” Max grabbed onto Victoria’s arms throughout the other’s girl speech before letting Victoria go. ‘Shit she is serious’ Victoria looked down for a while before looking back up to Max while speaking “You could have been a major bitch to me when I got hit with that paint and I deserved it” Max took a step backwards and waited for Victoria to continue “Max I don’t hate you……I actually think you’re one of the coolest people at Blackwell. Weird, but cool. You just don’t know it yet. Maybe I’m jealous because you don’t give a shit what anybody thinks. And I do……to be honest; Nathan has been freaking me out lately. He’s not here and I haven’t seen him” Victoria continued to say. “Just make sure you stay away from him and stick close to your friends tonight, okay?” Max commanded ‘How does she know, oh wait she would know’ “I’ll let you boss me around this one time, and I have other people I can go for protection. Thanks for telling me this Max. If what you said is true……then you be careful too” Victoria replied which Max quickly informed “I’ve got my own protection” Victoria nodded and comment “Um text me if you need anything” Max then smiled as she replied “I will thanks Victoria” Max began to turn around and leave “Au revoir” Victoria spoke as she watched Max leave the VIP Tent.

Once Max disappeared from the room, Victoria let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Dana and Juliet both walked over towards her “Hey Victoria, you don’t look good?” Juliet spoke politely, Victoria sighed as Dana questioned “Did Max ask you about Nathan?” Victoria looked to the ground then back up to the girls in front of her “She told me he’s after me and I should stay away from…..him” Victoria spoke, but suddenly her attention was caught by a dark shadow leaning up against a wall behind the girls. Dana and Juliet followed the other girl’s eyes until they spotted the dark shadow figure with the golden yellow eyes. They starred at the figure for a few seconds before it vanished quicker than a blink of an eye. ‘Shit that’s it’ the three starred at the shadow corner for a few minutes before going their separate ways.  
Later in the Junkyard (No one’s point of view)

Chloe and Max ran through the darkness towards Rachel’s grave. When they got there; Chloe immediately hit the ground and starred at the body while speaking “Oh god she’s still here” Max nodded and started walking backwards. At all of the a sharp needle stabbed her neck sending her stumbling forward before landing on the ground on her hands and knees “Ch…Chloe look out” Max stumbled to say. Chloe took out her gun and stood up while turning around “What the fuc-” But Chloe was interrupted when she got shot in the head. Max watched her best friend die right before her eyes, falling to the ground “Chloe” Max managed to say as she collapsed fully onto the ground. Max rolled over slowly to see Mr Jefferson standing above her with a fun in hand, after that everything went black.

 

Meanwhile at the hospital (Kate’s point of view)

Kate was fast asleep seeing a lost memory of the night she was drugged play right before her eyes, suddenly she woke up by the sound of something breaking. She opened her eyes and spoke into the darkness of the room “I remember” her eyes slowly adjusted to see a faint light of the moon is lighting up the small area around the window, reaching up half of her bed in a blue light. Kate turned over to face the window to see a person standing right up close to the open window looking at the moon “1 day left, you remember good” the person spoke with a dark corky white noise mixture of a voice “Who are you, you resecured me from Nathan I know that, but what’s your name?” the figure stepped forward to reveal the black face with eyes completely black except for the golden yellow ball in each eye. “My name isn’t important at this time. Let’s say I’m your guardian, I’m here to give you some words of wisdom” the figure said, Kate gave it a nod as it walked out completely of the shadow letting the girl see how the figure looked like a moving shadow as it sat in the empty chair. “Tomorrow you’re going to wake to a new life in Arcadia bay. To survive you’ll need faith in the unexplained and to follow your heart. But I came here also to give you the chance to have the best dream you deserve to have” the figure informed making Kate smile as it rose to its feet. “Thank you, I trust you guardian” Kate answered before the shadow lowered its hand to her head touched the skin as mini golden fireworks were seen flying in the air above the girls head. ‘Wow this is cool’ Kate’s eyes slowly closed as she fell back into the pillow into deep sleep. As soon as this happened the shadow figure transformed into a more human form, back into Gale. A single tear fell out of Gale’s eyes before the old woman turned around and climbed out of the window “You will always be protected” Gale whispered before jumping out of the window.

 

In Kate’s dream (Kate’s point of view)

She was standing on a hill covered in pretty white roses, Kate looked down to see she was in the beautiful dress she wanted to buy and her hair was done nicely full of braids and sunflowers. Kate began to laugh as she spun around speaking excitedly “This must be an awesome dream” “A dream yes, but that’s not important right now” She quickly turned around to see where the voice came from to see Max standing behind her in a full black suit and a red rose in hand while another was attached to the blazer. The two walked to each other and began to dance a waltz “I love you Max!” Kate spoke “I love you too Kate” Max replied as the two danced while fireworks exploded over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around next chapter will be coming soon somewhere over the weekend. Two more chapters to go


	6. The Final day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is here and all questions are answered, can they survive and who the fuck is Gale?

(Max’s dream)

In the dream Max was standing next to the lighthouse except there isn’t a storm, just a bright sunny day. “What am I doing here?” Max questioned as she looked around to see it was only her “To learn” A voice spoke, Max turned around to look at the direction to the bench to see Spirit was standing leaning against the bench wearing a deer’s skinned head. Max saw all the tattoos of animals on his body as she asked “Who are you?” the man smiled at her before answering “My name is Spirit and I’m going to teach you about your powers and who you really are” the man then began to walk slowly towards Max “My powers? Then what exactly am i?” Max questioned. Spirit stopped just outside Max’s personnel space before answering “You’re a Kransky, well you’re not quite a Kranksy yet, but you will be under my training. You are the Kransky the whole world has been waiting for” Max looked confused as she asked “What’s a Kransky and please tell me everything” the man nodded in agreement before he began to explain “A Kransky is a person who has been giving a portion of my powers because they will give anything to protect their friends or strangers from danger. Over the thousands of years of the race being alive it mixed into the human genes so one out of fifty children are Kransky’s either by inheriting it or it’s their destiny. Those to whom has a destiny I help them become a full Kransky unless another Kransky has the job of taking care of that particular child. A Kransky is a spirit who lives in their dead body; you are halfway from becoming a full Kransky. However at the moment I can teach you everything that would normally take years of training to complete, at this time I can’t teach you your elemental power. When you wake you will be stronger then you were before and you will have the power to save this town. Give me one hundred percent of your attention like you’re doing now” Max nodded her understandment, then ran her fingers through her hair I’ll do it, what about Chloe can I save her?” Max asked. “Don’t worry, I can teach you to rewind back years of the time line and even forward too, there are many ways you can save Chloe and I’ll teach them all, so are you ready?” Spirit spoke and watched Max nod in agreement, this made Spirit smile as he replied “Good now put on that necklace I gave you and we will begin” Max did as she was told putting on the necklace of the backwards clock and began her training.

 

Meanwhile in the Dark room (No one’s point of view)

Max’s eyes are wide open and starring out to nothing, Mr Jefferson was taking several photos of her before he removed the duct tape and replaced it with chains. He tied a hook onto the ceiling before lifting Max up and hanging her up off the ground. “Good girl Max, I’m going to enjoy taking those photos, but first I need to take a look at these” Mr Jefferson spoke before walking off to the computer with the camera in hand. 

 

An hour and a half later outside the Vortex party (Victoria’s point of view)

Everyone was slowly going back to their dorms and the rest of the group were checking to see if anyone got kidnapped. Victoria on the other hand was hanging out on the border of the parking lot smoking when she saw Nathan running towards her stumbling onto the ground. ‘What the fuck?’ Victoria stood up as she watched Nathan trip on the ground again and almost fall, but he stopped when he reached Victoria huffing and puffing. “Vic……I….need……your help…….I……remember……now……we……need to save…..Max……Vic I’m sorry I’m so sorry you got to help me” he struggled to speak, Victoria took a good look at Nathan seeing he was covered in dirt and leaves ‘What the fuck happened’ she then noticed his Nate necklace. “Nate tell me what happened?” Victoria questioned while taking the leaves off him, Nate eventually calmed down, then answered “Mr Jefferson is evil and Chloe found Rachel’s body and I saw them leave the party so I followed them and I saw him kill Chloe and drag Max to the dark room. He knows that Max is a Kransky and He’s going to torture and destroy Max I can’t let him do that again. Please Vic I have a plan!” Victoria was shocked at the news she just heard. 

After a while she sighed and said “What’s the plan?” he smiled through the tears and took the girl into a hug for a few minutes before letting go and wiping the tears away with the back of his sleeve ‘Gross’. “Okay I’m going to pretend to be Nathan and you have to pretend that you’re really dosed that way he won’t be suspicious. I take you into the darkroom and tell him that I have a gift for him. He’ll believe us, but before he could get to you I put my hand on him and electrocute him so he’s out cold, we then grab Max, get her out and I’ll lock the door behind us so he doesn’t escape. We call the cops and he goes to jail. That’s how it goes, but we can’t kill him” Nate explained ‘Why can’t we kill him?’ Nate showed his left hand to reveal a very powerful electric machine strapped to the palm of his hand. “Why can’t we kill him?” Vic asked which made Nate even sadder as he answered “Because Nathan loves this side to him and I won’t have any control if Jefferson dies, let’s go” at that they ran to Vic’s car, getting in before driving off ‘God my life just got strange’. 

 

In the Dark room (No one’s point of view)

Max was still training in her mind and Jefferson finished taking the tenth around of photos of the girl. He put the camera down and grabbed his white diamond dagger, as he was about to make a slice into the skin Nathan walked into the room half caring Victoria with a huge smile on his evil face. Mr Jefferson quickly hid the knife in his belt and gave Nathan a smile “Nathan my son, what’s this for?” he asked as he watched his son drop Victoria hard on the couch “I thought since you’ll be going to San Francisco tomorrow, you should play with the winner” the both of them turned to Victoria who was gently moving her body side to side mumbling “Loook at all of the preeeeettttyyy coloursss” before collapsing back down to fake being passed out, facing her head towards Max. She pushed all of her energy into staying still, noticing the bruise on the side of her temple, what worried her most was the fact Max barely breathed. “When did you give her the dose?” Jefferson asked as he began looking closely at Victoria “Not that long ago, bitch was drunk when I found her” Nathan answered causing Jefferson to laugh “Well then lets see how I can frame her then shall we” Jefferson spoke. As the man lowered his hand to touch Victoria, Nate quickly reacted by placing his hand on the man’s shoulder electrocuting him; Jefferson groaned in pain before taking a hold of the hand on him and squeezing his son’s hand so tight you can clearly hear the bones shattering. “You have to try better than that boy!” Jefferson spoke before throwing him against the wall hard. Jefferson then focused his attention on Victoria, but before he could touch her she stopped her acting, kicking him in the balls before getting off the couch and giving him a harder kick in the ass sending him flying across the room away from the teens. Victoria then turned around and ran over to Nate helping him up from the ground “Come on let’s go!” Victoria said, but before they could take two steps towards Max shots were heard with bullet holes appearing in the wall next to the two. They looked to Jefferson to see he was holding the gun in one hand and the diamond dagger in the other “Move and I’ll kill you” Jefferson threatened so they stayed still. “How could you do this? What have you done to Max?” Victoria spoke making Jefferson laugh before answering “Easy I want to live for ever and I love the look of the innocent dying mentally, but if they are a Kransky I get to kill them in both physically and mentally. Hate in the eyes of the beauty is truly heaven” Jefferson continued to laugh as he walked over to his desk to grab a couple of wine bottles, while he did this Nathan pulled slowly out his gun from behind him. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to remove a pest!” Jefferson spoke, but half way slicing a gash down Max’s right arm Nathan shouted “FATHER!” while setting lose a few bullets in Jefferson’s direction. Nate pushed Victoria to the ground beside the couch “Looks like you need to be taught a lesson!” Jefferson spoke as he watched his son move the couch so it was facing the man with the two teens hidden behind it. Jefferson shot two bullets which was answered by Nathan shooting again causing the man to run towards his desk. The two started to exchange gunfire while Victoria faced Max who had her eyes now open looking down at the ground in front of her “Max?....Come on…wake up please wake up” Victoria spoke before she grabbed the camera Jefferson left behind and threw at it him, but he ducked resulting in the camera shattering against the wall.

Now Jefferson was pissed now as he yelled “You will pay you bitch!” he then shoot double the amount he was doing before. Once he stopped Nathan shouted back “You leave them the fuck alone!” then shoot the rest of the bullets in his gun before ducking back down and reloading. “We got to do something” Nate whispered, Victoria shrugged then replied “I’m trying, we have to think of a plan B!” Victoria whispered back before starting to throw random objects lying around at Jefferson in-between gun fire.

While this was happening, Max’s hands slowly moved up and took a hold of the chains. Slowly they began turning into grey liquid falling to the ground while Max’s eyes turned completely black. Once the eyes were completely black a gold ball of light appeared in each eye just before the chains that held Max up completely melted away letting her fall to the ground. The grey liquid then disappeared into nothing, leaving no evidence of the chain existing.

When Max’s feet it the ground; one foot crashed onto one of the wine bottles, smashing it to pieces which made everyone stop what they were doing and turn to look at her. Victoria and Nathan were the only ones surprised while the man just looked pissed off “Guess I’ll have to fight for your blood!” he spoke taking a few steps forward, Max looked down at the teenagers with her eyes shocking Victoria to the bone “Omg what the hell” Max then looked up to see Jefferson approaching. Max then raised both her arms so they were side by side at shoulder height before slowly pulling them apart. Jefferson slowed down as he began to age rapidly “No, No, No, No NOOO!” he shouted continually , but when Max’s hands was fully stretched to the side, Jefferson screamed in pain for ten minutes while slowly dissolving into dust. Victoria and Nathan slowly stood up in shock and confusion “Hipster?” Victoria questioned attracting Max’s attention to her “Hey Victoria, Nathan” she spoke. Nathan kept looking between the pile of dust and Max while walking backwards moving to the exist. The two girls starred at him as he fell on the ground clutching his head “How…fucking….dare you…..kill my father you fucked up BITCH!” Nathan yelled while ripping off the necklace. He raced to his feet while aiming the gun directly at Max and began to fire “NO!” Victoria shouted stopping Nathan. Max then teleported in front of him causing him to move back a couple of steps, before he could react further Max pressed three fingers to his temple and the boy went down knocked unconscious. Max then started walking over to the ash pile while Vic ran to Nate’s side “What did you do?” Victoria question while gently shaking Nathan, Max took one of the wine bottles and started filling it with the ashes while answering “He’s sleeping; his dark side was causing too much damage on the body. Any longer he was going to have a heart attack and die!” Victoria nodded pulling him closer, and then turned around to see Max “What are you doing?” Victoria asked. When Max was done she walked back over to the teens while answering “This is what Nathan’s father deserves, a fate that’s worse then death to fit his crimes. Come on let’s go!” Max spoke as she helped Victoria carry Nathan out of the Dark room.

 

Outside next to Chloe’s and Rachel’s shared grave they lowered Nathan to the ground. Victoria sit on the ground with him in her lap, hugging him tight while watching Max walk over to the red broken car “Max we got to get out of here, you just killed Nathan’s dad” Victoria tried to reason, but Max shock her head then replying “Don’t worry about that, I’m not going to kill Jefferson next time” at that Max raised her hand and began rewinding back in time just as Chloe ran towards Rachel’s body. “Oh god she’s still here” Chloe spoke, Max with her still Kransky eyes walked out of her own hiding place and stood directly in line of Chloe’s back with a couple of metres space in between. Jefferson appeared a second later from the shadows of the forest approaching them quickly, he suddenly stopped when he saw the eyes of the Kransky standing before him. He growled and Max stretched her arms out wide away from her body. “You” he mumbled under his breath before sending shot after shot at Max. Chloe immediately jumped at the sudden loud noise and immediately raced to her feet “What the fuck!” she yelled as she turned around to see Jefferson firing the last shot at Max. “MAX!” Chloe yelled while raising her gun at Jefferson “How the fuck are you still standing?” Jefferson questioned angrily. Max then unclutched her left hand to reveal a large group of bullets falling to the ground, but suddenly started to float in mid-air. The two were taken back by Max’s power as she spoke “I’m a Kransky and you’ll won’t get away with this Immortal Slayer!” with a flick of her wrist the bullets went flying into Jefferson’s legs and stomach. He fell back at the force and started to groan loudly in pain while holding onto his legs with one hand and his stomach with the other. The two girls watched on as Chloe asked “Max what’s going on?” Max sighed rubbing her neck before answering “I’ll explain later, but for now please go burry this” Max then raised the bottle of ashes to Chloe while turning her head to see her friend. The punk was taken back by the change of her best friend’s eyes “Please Chloe, hide it far away from here in a place no one will ever find it….please” her friend spoke, the punk was surprised by Max’s change of look, but quickly snapped out of that state by smiling while taking the bottle “Anything for Super Max” at that the punk began to jog off. However she stopped half way from passing the red broken car saying “Be careful, stay alive” the friend nodded before replying “You too!” the punk then ran off leaving Jefferson and the friend alone.

“Is this the point where you tell me Max, I’m never leaving here alive?” Jefferson questioned as he slowly rose to his feet while shaking. “No, you’ll leave here alive, but you’ll be in pain for the rest of your life” Max answered coldly causing Jefferson to laugh, then commenting “Oh really well as soon as I win, I’ll bring you to my dark room and drain you dry!” he then raised his hand into the air as giant spiders started climbing out of the ground until the whole area of darkness he stood in front of was surrounded by red eyes. “See my power Max, I bet you wish you could do that!” Jefferson spoke before laughing like a maniac, Max didn’t say a word, just did one long whistle which caused Jefferson to stop as he watched women riding stags rise from the metal dump “I heard them speak Jefferson and they want revenge, now I given them the strength to beat you!” Max spoke as he watched Jefferson go from surprise to scared and finally happy. “Go ahead!” Jefferson spoke before fling his hand down to point at Max causing the spiders to charge, the ghost victums then took off as well charging at spiders. The two armies fought with Jefferson using his full power to create thousands upon thousands of spiders while Max stood back watching the battle, sometimes helping the battle by using her Kransky powers to heal the ghost women’s wounds.

Ten minutes later, Jefferson noticed the Kransky’s lack of help in the battle; he smiled thinking it should be easy kill “You should start paying attention more Max, your losing” he laughed as he lowered his hand from the air. The Kransky starred at him before replying “That’s what I was going to say about you” he then had a strange feeling sent all over his body as he looked to the right just in time to be head butted by a large stag. He fell to the ground with a crash as he saw the swarm of dead riding stags surround his body before beginning to beating him up. The Kransky watched on as the dead one by one beat him up causing him to scream, each ghost woman would ripe out a bone out of his body and walk away. Eventually every ghost was holding onto a bone or part of a organ.

The ghost women then moved behind Max celebrating Victory. Max was about to join in, but she noticed Jefferson’s skin suit started filling up with his white blood slowly making the body 3-D . The ghosts stopped the celebration as they all watched Jefferson come back to life “You thought it was that easy Kransky, Well let me tell you I’ve been alive for more than three thousand years and you got to try something better than that. Now let’s remove those bullets for a change!” he spoke before lowering his hand to the bullet wounds. Gun fire was herd and his hands were shredded apart, everyone turned to the left where the sound was to see Chloe standing there with a gun trained on Jefferson. He smiled before vanishing into thin air “NO!” Max yelled as he disappeared.

 

Nathan’s point of view (Earlier on)

Nate saw Max use her powers to fling bullets at Jefferson, but after that Nate couldn’t take it anymore so he ran off to find Victoria ‘Victoria will help me, Victoria help me’ he repeated in his head as she ran through the forest half dazed and confused while trying to fight the dark side of him.

 

Back in the present (The junkyard no one’s point of view)

Chloe ran to Max, pulling her friend into a bear hug while speaking “I hid it, oh my god Max are you alright did he hurt you?” She then started checking Max for injury which made Max laugh. “I’m fine Chloe, thanks for doing that!” Max spoke as her eyes changed back to normal, one of the ghost women stepped forward making the two break up there hug while the ghost spoke “Thank you Kransky and Blue woman, we owe you two a lot for weakling that monster. Now we must gather strength for out next attack on him!” the two smiled at the beautiful ghost lady as Chloe spoke “Hella thanks, I’m Chloe and the Kransky is Max ever” every ghost then interrupted Chloe to yell “HOOYAY MAX AND CHLOE!” Chloe pumped her fist into the air, the continued to speak “Hella….So if your all here because of Jefferslut then do you guys know where Rachel is?” the ghost faces suddenly changed to fear and shock as they started back away while teleporting one by one.

Once the two girls were alone they looked at each other confused “That was weird” Chloe spoke with Max adding “Yeah why are they scared something isn’t right” the solf sound of a car driving alerted them as they waited for the car to show up.

 

Deep in the forest (Jefferson’s point of view)

The blood never stopped, it flowed rapidly from his body as he eventually found a safe place to sit down and attempt to heal ‘son of a bitch, they think this will stop me, I gained the power to heal with these hands. I can’t be stopped’ he raised his hands to his legs, but a needle suddenly punchered the skin on his neck releasing dark green liquid into his blood stream. Jefferson fell forwards as soon as the needle disappeared out of his neck ‘what the hell!’ Jefferson looked around frantically to find no other sign of life, he was confused as he struggled to get up. He looked down to see his hands were completely healed and so was his other wounds, but the bullets were embedded under his skin. ‘Fuck, what the hell is this’ he shock it off and began trying to find his way to the town dazed and losing track of where he was going. Jefferson tried to teleport, but nothing happened ‘I lost my powers great’ he walked on past a couple of trees before he tripped over a rock and landed face first into the ground going out like a light.

No one’s point of view

Moving away from the tree Jefferson was just sitting next to seconds ago was Gale holding onto a syringe “See you soon you fucked up bastard” she spoke before teleporting herself out of there leaving Jefferson alone.

 

Meanwhile back at the junkyard (No one’s point of view)

The fancy car finally pulled up to reveal Nathan rushing out of it and Victoria slowly emerging from the vehicle. What are you guys doing here?” Max questioned as she watched Nathan run to the spot Jefferson was standing “He wanted me out here, saying only I can help him I couldn’t let him drive” Victoria answered with a shrug. Three watched as Nathan began searching the area, growing more angry by each step “Where is he, where is he, where is he?” he repeats over and over until he yanks the whale necklace off his neck and throws it away. He slowly turned around while speaking angrily “What the fuck have you done with him?” Max changed her eyes to Kransky eyes while stretching her hands to both Chloe and Victoria “You two got to see what I see” Max spoke.

(Max’s point of view)

The other two girls took Max’s hand and looked at Nathan “I knew he was fucked up son of a bitch” Chloe whispered “What is that?” Victoria whispered her concern. ‘Hell, no human body should ever have more than one soul’ through Max’s eyes they saw Nathan, but his body was green glowing with two other shadows of him attached. The red one was yelling, but no words were heard and the blue one was on the ground knocked out cold. They also noticed most of Nathan’s green glow was disappearing “The green is his life force, he’s dying because of his Father’s genes the red him is causing too much damage resulting on using up most of his life force. The blue one is his human side trying to keep the balance but he’s affect by the life force drain, there are also other colours to show the genre of the soul; red is evil, white is innocent, yellow is Kransky, purple is redemption and black is for the dead. Also if you see a pink rope coming out of his chest connecting to someone else’s chest means they are soulmates. Ghost have a natural black shadow unless they gain energy then they can turn back to look like there alive self. Nathan is unstable and he’s about to die” Max explained “I got to stop him!” Max then pulled her hands out of the other girls grips, returning their sight back to normal. They were shocked at what they just saw and didn’t move until Max started walking over to Nathan who was kicking the dirt from underneath him. “You did this Max, Where the fuck is my Father!?” he yelled storming towards her while pulling out his gun, Chloe quickly pulled out hers while yelling “PUT THAT DOWN MOTHERFUCKER!” Nathan instead turn the gun on Chloe. ‘Don’t even think about it’ as Nathan was about to pull the trigger, Max sued her powers to make time stop as she took the gun out of Nathan’s hand. When she aimed it at him time sped up again and his acted like the gun was still in his grasp until he noticed it pointed at him. He looked down at his stretched out hand as his facial expression changed from anger to surprise “Wha….how did you do that?” he asked as he slowly unclenched his raised hand “It doesn’t matter, what matters is that you calm down. That demon inside you is going to kill everyone and you too. I know being the son of Jefferson has given you another soul and it’s making your life hell because it’s a piece of him that controls your life. You need my help, you got three souls” Max replied as his eyes turned red starring directly at Max. The two starred at each other while he questioned in a deeper voice “What are you talking about?” the Kransky took a step forward before explaining “The soul I’m talking to is actual a third of your father’s soul, then there is the second soul who is a possessed human right now and the third is half Kransky now on the ground out cold. You can’t win Jefferson!” Nathan slowly smiled before he began to laugh his head off sounding just like his father. He laughed for a couple of seconds, then spoke “Your right Max I can’t kill you in this form, but I can kill another!” Nathan then surprisingly pulled out a knife and slit his own throat before anyone could react. As he fell to the ground the girls raced to his side ‘oh shit, I’ll rewind’ Max was halfway raising her hand when she realised the situation ‘The demon killed itself, maybe I’ll just heal Nathan’s soul that could bring him back to life’ “Nate, Nate please wake up, please wake up” Victoria spoke while Chloe had her hand pressing on the wound. “We lost him” Chloe spoke causing Victoria to fall on Nathan’s chest in tears hugging him tightly, Chloe sighed getting up and moving backward to give Victoria some space. Chloe looked over to Max and asked “What should we do?” Max’s eyes were focused on the body “Save him please save him don’t let him die” Victoria repeated over and over ‘How?’ “Yes Kransky how can you, he’s dead?” a voice spoke, Max looked up to see Rachel starring at her a few feet away from Nathan’s body. ‘Am I the only one that can hear you?’ Rachel smiled before answering “Yes, now answer my question what are you going to do?” Max glanced down at the body seeing Nathan’s soul hasn’t moved on yet, still knocked out. Max then looked back up at Rachel ‘I’m going to save him’ Rachel laughed at the girl loudly in Max’s mind “Save him, wasting your life on that loser who hurt your precious Kate, are you serious?” Rachel spoke making Max more determined. “Chloe get yourself and Victoria far back, I’m going to bring him back” the Kransky spoke as a gold glow started to form around her hands; the punk did as she was asked dragging the confused blonde a good distance away. “No don’t you fucking do it Kransky! NO NOO!” Rachel yelled while the Kransky’s glowing hands touched Nathan’s body causing him to glow a bright green. The blood started returning back to his body and the skin started growing back. Max’s breaths were louder and faster until the body was finally healed and the glow disappeared causing Max to collapse on her right side, head first on the ground while Nathan began to open his eyes and breath again.

“NATHAN!” Victoria yelled followed by the punk yelling “Max!” the two both ran to there friends seeing no injuries. “Max stay with us, I’m going to make a fire” Chloe then ran off and started building a fire far enough away from them “I’ll help” Victoria stated as she got up to help. Max felt her blood leak from her toe nails causing pain, but she made sure she doesn’t let anyone see that the side effect taking place. The two tired people looked at each other as Max asked “You okay?” Nathan nodded before speaking “Rachel is after you now, be careful Max” Max nodded before falling asleep feeling the blood stop, soaking her soaks in blood.

 

A little while later (No one’s point of view)

Max slowly started to wake up realising she’s sitting up right wrapped in a blanket with a fire pit not so far away from her feet. Looking around she saw she was sitting next to Chloe who was warming up her hands and Victoria and Nathan were sitting on the opposite side of the fire. “Look who finally woke up” Chloe spoke happily “You got us worried there for a second” Victoria stated with Nathan nodding in agreement “Thank you Max for everything, if it weren’t for you I would be dead” Nathan thanked as Max started leaning forward to the warmth “No need to thank me, I couldn’t let anyone die except for one person” Max spoke. “My father I know I wouldn’t hold it against you in fact I would like to help you” Nathan replied making the two best friends nod.

The group became silent; Max lent back again feeling the drugs slowly starting back up in her system “Chloe and Victoria we need to make a little bag of evidence with a map of the location of the darkroom, evidence of it existing and a photo that would convince them to investigate this place. I need you two to this please we have to drop the package off to the police anonymously and make sure you don’t leave your finger prints on the items!” Max requested causing the other two girls to nod in response. Victoria got up and started to stretch while Chloe looked at Max curiously “You sure? What about Nathan?” Chloe asked, Nathan looked up from the fire he was staring at confused. Max glanced at the boy and then to Chloe as she answered “I’m sure, I need to talk to Nate anyway. Go” Chloe nodded giving Max a hug before getting up and start walking towards the dark room with Victoria in toe.

Once the two girls left the area, the Kransky turned her attention to Nate about to speak when he began the conversation “I don’t feel his presence anymore. Thank you for saving me, but Rachel is right I need to die” the Kransky shock her head gently “If I can save a life, to help them start again I would. He is gone, but his presence and the damage caused on your spirit is still there. After tomorrow you need to take a long peaceful holiday by yourself with no technology or any human at all or you could go seek help from someone professional. Either way it doesn’t matter to me which one you pick” the Kransky stated, Nate nodded showing that he understands. “Rachel wants you dead why?” the Kransky continued to ask, “Because she believes that I killed her, she makes me have really fucked up nightmares. Rachel won’t leave me alone. Tomorrow she told me the sun won’t rise……. I hope everyone survives” Nate answered as he wrapped his arms closer around his body, the Kransky nodded then added “I hope no one dies too” the Kransky’s eyes closed as she fell back into a sleep so the drugs in her body can finally finish its course.

 

Chloe’s room next morning (No one’s point of view)

Max woke again to find herself in Chloe’s bed, but the room was darker then normal even when the lights are on “Hey Super Max your awake; the police got the evidence and step douche is helping them track down Jefferslut. Nathan and Victoria are back at Blackwell and it’s Friday, but there’s no sun” Chloe stated getting Max caught up to date. Max got up to see Chloe sitting at the desk looking at Max, the two looked outside to see the sky was turning dark navy “I need a shower and new clothes!” Max stated. Chloe turned around and nodded before answering “I figured you look like shit, Victoria and I picked up lots of clothes while Nathan kept look out, go ahead and choose something. Every hero needs an outfit” Max giggle before walking over to the end of the bed where a bag filled with her clothes sat on the ground. She picked out a outfit and then walked off to the shower.

Half an hour later

Chloe and Max ran out of the house to find a massive tornado standing in the middle of the ocean heading towards Arcadia bay sending lighting and anything it can lift flying around the town. Max was wearing black jacket, red deer skull shirt, dark blue jeans, her Kransky necklace and her shoes from earlier “Holy shit, how is this happening?” Chloe asked watching people run and hide. “Chloe it’s Rachel, she’s pissed off and I think she’s going to perform a spell I heard of where you have to collect two thousand souls for a Kransky to come back to life, but there’s a fifty fifty chance of success!” Max answered, Chloe took a hold of her head and began to pace. “I know I hate this town, but this isn’t Rachel I know. We hella stop her Max!” Chloe spoke taking her hands off her head, Max nodded in agreement. At all of the sudden they were distracted by a large truck rising in the air before speeding down to the ground causing the ground to shake. “Max we gotta get my mum, she’s still at the diner!” Chloe stated, the two ran to the ute, climbing in before driving off trying to dodge the scared neighbours.

 

At the Diner, two minutes later (Joyce’s point of view)

Slowly waking up to find Joyce was lying on the ground behind the counter ‘How did I get here?’ she looked around to see her body was surrounded by a outline of broken glass. She looked around to see Frank was lying on the ground behind the counter with her and a single light in between them. “Frank, Frank are you okay?” Joyce whispered hearing a groan a few seconds later “I was eating beans, now I’m on the ground, what happened?” he spoke as he slowly began to wake up. ‘he wasn’t here second ago’ “I don’t know, all I remember is closing up the shop because of the storm and giving out supplies and then blank” Joyce spoke as the two slowly rise to their front of a truck taking up the diner space. The only thing stopping it from crashing into Joyce and Frank killing them is the counter. Frank looked at Joyce before seeing the truck “Holy fuck” Frank spoke as the dog got up from the ground to snuggle against Frank’s leg. “We’re trapped where’s everyone else!” Joyce questioned while starring at the truck, Frank looked around before answering sadly “You don’t want to know” the three looked around to see they were trapped ‘Oh my god I hope Gale made it out alive’ Frank began checking to see what they got while Joyce got closer to the truck to see the driver is knocked out “There’s a man in there!” Joyce spoke alerting Frank’s attention “Is he okay?” Frank asked as he walked over to check it out, Joyce nodded. The two didn’t get a chance to think of a way to get the driver out when at all of the sudden the truck rise carefully into the air, they then looked out to where the door used to be to see Max standing outside with one hand in the air. They saw Max move the truck onto the road and slowly lower it down to the ground, Chloe suddenly ran inside the diner yelling “Come on lets go!” stepping over the bodies Chloe helped them out watching her mother cry over the dead. ‘this can’t be happening…..how….how did Max do that?’ Max walked over to them to receive a immediate bear hug from Joyce “It’s okay Joyce it’s okay” Max spoke while returning the hug. Joyce soon let go and pulled Chloe into a much stronger hug “Ow Ow Ow Mum your killing me!” Chloe joked Joyce hugged stronger as she replied “I have the right!” after a while Joyce pulled away “You guys need to sneakily round up the town and get out, Chloe go with them they’ll need your help good luck. When your done Chloe meet me up at the light house, Joyce, Frank get out alive” Max commanded making Joyce concern ‘What? This isn’t like Max?’ “Max you have to with us, what are you going to do?” Joyce asked as they watch Max look a the Chaos in the sky before looking at them with her Kransky eyes “Get Kate and others out!” Max answered before flying up into the air “Show off!” Chloe continued ‘Max?....what are you?’ Joyce shock off the thought and joined Frank in the truck while Chloe took off in her ute. The three drove off looking for survivors, Joyce watched from a corner of her eye Max battle lighting while heading straight to the hospital which was getting hit with derby.

The Hospital (Kate’s point of view)

Kate awoken from a peaceful sleep to hear a loud storm, getting off the bed and opening the curtains fully open to reveal the sight of the massive tornado. ‘My lord what is this?’ the lights started flickering and the sounds of crashing filled her ears as she started walking backwards with eyes fixed on the tornado. At all of the sudden four nurses ran into the room, two were female and the others were male. “Come on its time to go!” one male spoke softly as they gently lead Kate out of the room, picking up other patients and guiding them through the hall.

They weren’t that far from Kate’s room when the wall of the corridor they pasted a few seconds ago exploded into smoke. When it cleared seconds later it revealed the wall leading to the outside completely disappeared and now standing in the middle of it was Max with her Kransky eyes ‘Max, but how?’ “Kate come with me now” Max requested before extending her hand to the girl. Kate looked at Max as she ran towards her, the nurses were shouting at her to come back, but she ignored them as she ran into her crush’s arms. “Max what are you doing here?” Kate asked as Max pulled her closer “Saving the angel I love!” Max blurted out causing a smile to form on Kate’s face ‘She knows, God did you hear that she loves me’ Max pulled Kate into a passionate kiss while lighting struck around them. A few minutes later the two pulled apart “I always loved you Max!” Kate responded “I love you too Kate, do you trust me?” Max asked which Kate nodded causing Max to smile “Hold on tight!” Max spoke as Max’s right arm let go of her while the left was tight around Kate’s body while Kate was wrapped herself around Max. Max then turned them to the hole before running up and leaping out of the building, this made Kate screamed as they flew down for a bit before rising up into the air ‘oh wow, oh wow, oh wow’ Kate was surprised as Max flew them around heading to Blackwell.

In the sky they dodged the flying objects and the lighting ‘This is amazing, the lighting is scary, but the view is amazing’ with each strike Kate held Max tighter “I got you Kate and I’m not letting go!” Max spoke. Kate looked up and smiled at the kind smile Max wore. Kate looked away blushing to see a large yellow truck flying towards them “MAX!” Kate yelled causing Max to look forward to see a fuel truck, then stretch out her right hand “Not today!” Max spoke. At that second the truck exploded into yellow, silver and grey ashes, the two flew straight through Kate looking around the flying ash could in amazement. “Wow” Kate spoke while they flew straight through the cloud, Max smiled at her, giving a small kiss on her temple before continuing to focus on her powers.

 

Meanwhile in the girls dorm, Victoria’s room (No one’s point of view)

“Your serious!” Alyssa stated surprisingly, Victoria nodded to confirm. Dana, Brooke and Juliet looked shock at the news they were just informed “I can’t believe Mr Jefferson is evil and Max’s powers make sense it answers almost all of our questions” Juliet spoke, they all nodded in agreement. “I gotta tell Warren about this, he is apart of this group!” Brooke stated while getting up from the ground, Alyssa turned to look at her while adding “Tell Miss Grant too” Brooke nodded and existed the room.

The group sat in silence before Juliet announced “I’m going to get something out of my room!” Dana and Victoria nodded as they watched Alyssa get up to announcing “I’m going to pee!” Dana and Victoria watched the other girls leave before turning to look at each other. “Storm is loud!” Victoria stated “Yeah it is, strange!” Dana replied with Victoria nodding in agreement.

At all of the sudden Courtney burst through the door red in the face and upset “Tori, Dana we gotta go NOW!” She spoke then ran off resulting Victoria and Dana chasing after her. The two girls stopped a few feet from Victoria’s room to watch Taylor stand in the middle of the split hallway just as a car smashed through the hallway blocking the entrance and creating a massive hole in the building. “COURTNEY!” Victoria yelled as she ran to the car with Dana in toe, the two moved to the front of the car and looked out of the building to see Courtney was on the ground with her head surround by blood. “Oh no Courtney!” Victoria yelled, beginning to cry, Dana grasped in horror before turning around to discover Taylor is in the front seat of the car. She then tried to get a view of Juliet’s room, but the whole area was covered in fallen bricks, locking Juliet inside her own room. “Victoria look at this!” Dana comment, Victoria turned around and raced to the car speaking “Sweet-t? oh my god Sweet-t!” Dana and Victoria worked together getting Taylor out carefully discovering her head was bleeding. “Sweet-T? Sweet-T…….Sweet-T please wake up!” Victoria spoke while taking off her jumper to wrap it tightly around the wound. “I’m going to get Alyssa maybe she can help us get out and save Juliet” Dana spoke before carefully walking off towards the bathroom.

Victoria kneeled on the ground holding Taylor right while whispering “Come on Sweet-T don’t leave me alone, Courtney is dead please don’t leave me alone!” Victoria was crying heavily as she kept pressure on the wound. Footsteps alerted Vic as she looked up to see Max walking towards her while behind her another car crashed through the building shaking the building, but the shakes didn’t affect Max at all. “Take my hand” Max spoke while extending her hand out, Victoria slowly raised her hand, but as soon as it touched Max’s hand, Victoria found herself and Taylor outside in the courtyard, sitting next to Kate. “Oh thank the lord you two are okay!” Kate spoke while giving Vic and Taylor a hug “What about Dana and Alyssa?” Victoria asked. Max knelt down and answered “I’m on it!” at all of the sudden she disappeared at the blink of an eye. Kate began helping Victoria with Taylor “Don’t worry she’s alright. I’m going to call an ambulance!” Kate informed making Victoria smile for a few before returning to cry.

A couple of seconds later, Max returned with two shaking girls in her arms. Max let them go as they began slowly walking to the rest of them “Max what about Juliet?” Dana questioned just seconds before the building started to crumble “JULIET!” Dana yelled. Max disappeared again as the girls watched the building start to crumble in on itself.

 

Juliet’s room (Juliet’s point of view)

In the darkness, Juliet slowly moved from under her bed to find she was sealed in and a large tree acting as a roof. ‘oh my god, there has to be a wayout of here’ Juliet raced at the door and began banging on it while the tree began inching closer down. “HELP! HELP ME!” Juliet yelled, but no one answered, she began pushing on the stuck door when at all of the sudden the large tree fell missing her, but smashing through the floor form under her feet. “AHHH!” She screamed as she saw the rest of the roof following her down. Instead of hitting the tree Juliet fell into Max’s arms, Juliet immediately grabbed onto the girl while Max quickly and gently lowered the girl to the ground, then hovering over her body just as the roof smashed onto Max’s entire back. ‘Holy shit, they were telling the truth she’s a Kransky….whatever that is?’ once the roof was now surrounding them Max looked at Juliet and spoke “Your safe now!” ‘Her eyes are so scary, but strangely familiar’ Max then picked up Juliet into her arms before the both of them teleporting out of there.

 

Meanwhile in Courtyard (No one’s point of view)

Warren and Nathan have join them now when Max and Juliet appeared on the scene. Max let Juliet down as Dana and Kate ran over to them. Dana took Juliet into her arms, hugging her tight while Kate ran into Max’s arms “Wow Max you have magic, don’t worry your secret is safe with me” Max turned to look at him and replied “Thank you Warren, come on you all have to get out of here!” Max took a hold of Kate’s hand before leading the group to the front of the school.

However they just reached the front of the principle’s room when Max stopped as she noticed the lighting has stopped as well, but the thunder was still ringing. A darker cloud started to form the face of Rachel, Max followed Rachel’s eyes until she saw the next targets were Warren, Nathan and Brooke. “NO!” Max called out while throwing her right hand towards them causing them to fly backwards just in time as the cloud Rachel opened its mouth throwing a wall of red lighting where the three near victims were standing. The three flew in the air for a few seconds before landing safely away from the red lighting wall. “Max get the others out of here!” Nathan ordered, Warren got up from the ground confused “What was that, Max what’s happening? How did you do that?” Warren shouted his questions “Keep away from the lighting, I’m going to try something!” Max replied. Nathan started moving Brooke and Warren back further as Max used her powers with her hand pointing to the cloud, bricks from the ground started rapidly flying into the air mashing into the Rachel cloud. Unfortunately nothing happened, once Max stopped attacking th cloud, Rachel’s eyes turned to face Max to reveal they both were Kranskys. “Watch out!” Dana shouted as the girls looked to the building beside them as it began the processes of falling on them “Grab onto me!” Max ordered, they grabbed onto her then teleported herself and the girls out of there before the building could of killed them.

 

Warren’s point of view

The three watched as the building fell, from their point of view it looked like the rest of the group didn’t escape ‘No that can’t be’ “GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU’S OKAY?” Warren shouted, but he received no answer. Brooke gasped in shock and began to cry, Warren immediately took the girl into his arms; silently crying with her ‘They have to be okay, they just have to be’ Warren held Brooke tightly which gave her the feeling of safety and comfort being in her crush’s arms. He looked over to Nathan and started becoming angry upon seeing him happy. ‘What the fuck is wrong with him?’ Warren let go of Brooke and started walking towards him looking pissed as he grabbed Nathan by the collar tightly yelling “Wipe that fucking smile off your face you disgrace! They could be dead or in pain and your fucking smiling!” Nathan wiped the smile off his face seeing Warren was pissed off eyes “You really think they are dead. Trust me a Kransky is not that easy to kill and Max is powerful so they are safe and alive. She’s probably getting them on a one way ticket out of here! So calm down!” Nathan answered. Brooke quickly came over and started pulling Warren away “He’s right!” Brooke whispered as Warren let go of Nathan. The two took a couple of steps backwards before Warren asked “What’s a Kransky?” Nathan sighed before answering “A Kransky is Max, you could say they are Archangels. When shit hits the fan and there’s no escape you pray for a Kransky to come and save you” Warren nodded to show he understands, Brooke looked back at the red lighting to see it expanding “Holy shit” Brooke spoke causing the guys to turn their attention to the red lighting as it began moving towards them. ‘Shit what do we do?’ Before they could react a blue hummer speed out from behind them and parked right in front of them; Samuel poked his head out yelling “GET IN!” the three immediately ran to the car with Nathan sitting in the front and the rest in the back. “Let’s go already!” Nathan spoke; Samuel shocked his head before replying “Not yet wait we all need to wait!” the man then turned off the engine as the danger started heading straight towards them. Samuel suddenly looked over to the remains of the girl’s dorm; the students followed his gaze top see a dark shadow figure in the distant standing on top of a pile of bricks. They watched as the figure raised its hand creating blue lighting to shoot out flying straight to Rachel’s head which screamed before exploding into water. Just after that the red lighting disappeared “Now we go!” Samuel informed turning the car around driving back from where it came from.

 

Front of the School (No one’s point of view)

Victoria laid Taylor down as Max’s hand hovered over Taylor’s head as the blood began to disappear. In seconds Taylor was fully healed result the blonde to wake up; Max’s spirit eyes faded away “Tor!” Taylor spoke just before Victoria brought her friend into her arms while speaking “Sweet-T you’re okay!” Victoria looked over to Max and whispered “Thank you!” Max smiled and nodded before getting up and walking away.

Max, Kate, Dana, Juliet and Alyssa eventually found Chloe, Joyce and the principal away from the crowded front of the campus “Why is it so crowded, there shouldn’t be people in this town” Max spoke causing the three to look at the group “The old man wants people to move to the storm bunkers instead of out of the town, he won’t let the students get on look!” Chloe answered. The group turned to look at Frank arguing with policemen before turning back to the principal “The rest of the town have already left. It’s just this school left” Joyce informed with arms crossed “The bunkers are the safest place for them!” the principal explained. Max took a couple of steps forward then informed “You put them in the bunkers they won’t survive; you will never find their bodies again. Now get in the truck with everyone else or I’ll make sure you die today!” Max then turned to Joyce and asked “Joyce can everyone inside the truck, it’s not safe for anyone in this town. I’m talking to you lot especially you Kate. I’m staying here!” The girls looked at Max shocked at he words just spoken. The principal left the scene and started rounding up students to get into the trucks along with the help of Frank and the police. “Your not safe here either Max now come on lets go!” Max shooked her head while stepping away from the group “I’ll buy you some time, but I can’t protect you guys if you stay here!” Max informed. The girls all looked sad, but none where as sad as Kate as she walked over before pulling Max into a passionate kiss. Everyone was surprised at the action, but none were as happy and surprised as Chloe who cheered “HELLA YES!” the couple pulled apart and joined everyone starring at Chloe. The punk stopped whistling and howling only to speak “What, anyone could of seen it coming, it was bound to happen sometime!” the couple smiled at the punk “come back to me” Kate whispered in Max’s ears before joining the rest of the group. “Alright let’s g” Chloe spoke, but was interrupted by being shoved into the air, floating above the ground and away from the group “Da fuck?” Chloe yelled in confusion. Max and the others immediately looked up to see a giant cloud formed like a hand. “Not this time!” Max spoke then using her powers to fling a large tree into the air by throwing her hand up. Just in time the tree blocked them from the deadly lighting, causing the tree to burst into flames, and then the Kransky flung the tree at the cloud. A loud scream was heard before the now fire hand exploded causing Chloe to land back on her feet gently. “Woah that was cool and weird” Chloe spoke as she re-joined the group, while this happened Max kept glancing to the tornado then to Chloe. “I got it, I know how to defeat Rachel” Max spoke happily, quickly running to punk and grabbing her arm before flying them into the air “HOLY FUCKING HELL!” Chloe yelled as the two started flying towards the direction of the lighthouse while the rest of the group just stood their left behind.

“Rachel, She’s going this makes sense” Victoria spoke causing everyone to turn around to look at the blonde and Frank. At all of the sudden laughter and yelling was heard causing the group to see Ricky standing on the principal’s chair which now had four larger wheels attached and a trailer dragging behind with a monster custom Harley Davidson Chopper strapped to it. The Principle was running after her while yelling at her, this distracted everyone in the area giving the teenagers the opportunity to leave the scene without being caught.

 

Away from the campus No one’s point of view

Away from the Campus the girls finally stopped running when they spotted Gale standing in the middle of the road starring at the tornado. “Gale you have to get out of here!” Alyssa ordered, but Gale just laughed in response “I don’t need saving, Victoria take them to the lighthouse and don’t stop moving. I’m calling on the favour!” Gale answered with a smile looking at the group. Victoria nodded and then began leading them to a car, making sure everyone’s in before starting the engines and driving off leaving Gale behind.

 

An hour later, in a underground hallway (Samuel’s point of view)

‘She’s here, somewhere’ Samuel walked in the dark armed with a torch and the white crystal diamond dagger in the other hand. ‘Gale promised me her alive, she has to be here’ he passed parts of skeletons, empty bottles and spider webs covering rusty door ways. Soon he came upon a door with no spider webs, unlocking the door by putting the dagger through the keyhole and twisting it to the left he pushed it open to reveal the person he lost.

Inside was a woman with half black hair half grey, dangerously skinny, dark brown skin, chained to the wall by diamond made chains on every limb, every chain in her body had plastic tubes coming out of her skin slowly removing blood from her body into large glass containers on the far left side of the room “Sabrina!” Samuel called out as he ran to her body quickly removing the chains from her body and the tubes from under her skin. As he removed the chains he threw them away from her causing Sabrina to slowly wake up. The blood started escaping from its containment and began reentering her body, giving her strength back. “Samuel my love, you have come for me!” she asked while he started helping her get clothes on. “Of course, I’m sorry for being late” he answered, she smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his temple before replying “As long as your alive, you are never late. I’m a Kransky after all” the two smiled at each other while she snuggled into the blanket he wrapped around her. Samuel suddenly lifted the now fully dressed woman into his arms “Well aren’t you a romantic” Sabrina spoke as he carried her out of the room heading towards the surface.

 

Outside the Prescott building (Still Samuel’s point of view)

‘I got my love back and I’m going to take her away from here’ the two suddenly existed the building to spot Gale standing a fair distance away from the mansion in her Kransky uniform. She had on displace her Kransky necklace, her spirit eyes, large black stag horns poking out of her skull, white button up shirt, a belt with a chain hanging off it, her normal boots, blue dusty jeans, her normal old long black jacket and a large deer skin worn on her back as a clock. Right behind her was the hummer with two bags of money poking out of the open back door “General Gale” Sabrina whispered in shock as they walked towards her. “Go be free don’t look back!” Gale commanded, Samuel lowered Sabrina to her feet and watched as she gave Gale a big hug. “Thank you” Sabrina spoke while pulling away “Don’t thank me, just show the world that Kranskys and humans can live together in peace” Gale spoke. Sabrina nodded before rushing to the car, making sure the money is safely secure while Samuel gave Gale a hug “Be safe old friend” he spoke, handing her the dagger before running over to the car. Gale packed the dagger into her belt while watching the happy couple escape the town.

Gale then turned her attention to the Prescott building, raising both hands into the air which conjured two tornados standing either end of the Prescott land. At all of the sudden Gale slowly started pulling her hands down watching the tornados tears the place apart. Nothing was left untouched; everything was destroyed excluding the secret underground. Once she was done tearing the place apart until there was nothing left, the tornados disappeared and her hands were down resting at her side. “Now it’s just Rachel” Gale spoke “Still talking about me?” a voice spoke, Gale turned around to see Rachel standing right behind her “There’s your true form, the devil in the flesh just killed a whole family and a lot of innocent servants without a single drop of sweat!” Rachel continued to speak. “It was there time and it was necessary!” Gale explained making Rachel laugh “That’s why they call you Gale, you’re the creator of fear, the storm of Armageddon the one no one wants to fight. Soon they’ll fear me more than they can ever imagine!” Rachel stated. Gale smiled then replied “Prove it little girl!” Rachel starred at the old woman before answering “Soon you and everyone will die!” Rachel turned around and managed to take one step before Gale called out “Including Chloe?” this caused Rachel to stop in place. “Chloe is mine, we will be together forever!” Rachel answered before turning into an average sized tornado heading out to see where the source of the chaos stands. Gale watched before teleporting herself out of the area.

 

At the lighthouse, No one’s point of view

“Alright lets try this again!” Max stated the two took each other’s hand and jumped up into the air flying towards the tornado. However just like before Rachel began focusing her power on Max and started throwing lighting, wind blast and any object she can find to try and kill her. Once again, Rachel made it very clear she does not want Chloe and Max to reach her, forcing the two to return to the light house. 

“That is crazy out there!” Chloe stated as she watched the Tornado; Max was breathing hard as the small cuts on her body bleed onto the ground, but before Chloe could take any notice of the injuries she healed the visible ones. “I don’t have the power to stop her element attacks and that’s all she’s throwing at us” Max spoke turning around to look at the tornado “It’s time for plan B” Max spoke, seconds later just before Max was about to activate her plan Warren, Nathan, Brooke, Kate, Victoria, Alyssa, Juliet and Dana approached the two. “What are you guys doing here” Max questioned. “Look Max I know you wanted us to leave, but we can handle ourselves against Rachel. We want to stop her, she’s a ghost after all” Juliet spoke for the whole group who nodded, the Kransky shook her head before answering “It’s not Rachel I didn’t want anyone to witness” everyone looked confused as they watched Max turn to Chloe and asked “Chloe if anything happens, get them all out of here!” Chloe nodded and at that Max ran off the cliff and flew towards the Tornado.

 

In the Tornado

Max went straight through the wind walls the first time around and flew straight to the centre where Rachel stood. The two stared at each other as Max floated in the eye of the storm. “Well well well, isn’t it the pleasure of meeting Max the Kransky, here to save your precious town aren’t we” Rachel spoke with a smile “What are you doing, you should be at peace and yet your torturing yourself for what? Chloe?” Max spoke making Rachel grunt. “Your such naive girl, Chloe and I are soul mates we are lovers for all entirety haven’t you noticed that she and I are tied” Rachel spoke and in fact wasn’t lying, Max saw that the soulmate line was tied to Chloe and looking down she noticed she had one and followed the line with her eyes to see that she was also Kate’s soulmate. Max looked up again and comment “Mine is with Kate, but right now Chloe wants to talk to you, she wants to see you why won’t you let her?” that smile was completely removed off Rachel’s face as she answered “I won’t let her see me like this, her seeing a ghost is only going to remind her that I’m dead” Max shook her head “From the moment you disappeared she’s been broken, if you talk to her and forget about all of this maybe that will bring her a little peace knowing that someone is waiting for her when she dies someday” Max spoke. Rachel looked over to the lighthouse, lowering the walls of the tornado so she can see Chloe’s face more clearly. The group was now standing along the cliff, a very safe distance from the edge with Chloe and Kate standing close together. Rachel starred at the worried look on Chloe’s face, perfectly knowing that Chloe couldn’t see her. 

After a while she fixed the wall and turned her attention to Max “You don’t know anything” Rachel comment making Max sigh before she answered “I know she’s suffering and she’s pissed that your dead. We both know Jefferson killed you and we are going to bring him to justice, but first you have to stop killing people” Rachel turn back to Chloe and then to Max. She was now looking pissed and angry as she glared at the Kransky “I’m not going to let her suffer Max and you and this whole town is doing just that!” Rachel spoke before sending wind shaped arrows directly at the Kransky which caused her to fly around and dodge them, a couple of them she failed to dodge slicing some of her skin. Rachel laughed as Max tried to throw random metal objects at her “Foolish girl, you can’t defeat me I’m the woman who will rise from the dead. You don’t have your element power yet!” Rachel spoke. Each time something would come close to hitting Rachel it would explode into ashes. “You don’t have to do this!” Max yelled as she fought, Rachel laughed at her before answering “Souls of the living make me stronger and I’ll leave this town in my own body with Chloe at my side!” Max felt the wounds bleed faster than they normally would so she used her powers to hide the pain. “Chloe won’t go with the person who murdered everyone she cares about” Max stated as she threw objects at her, Rachel just laughed in response “You can’t morn the dead if you never knew them in the first place” Rachel spoke. Max stopped and began floating in the air, both of them ended their attacks on each other as Rachel explained “She’ll never know you Max or anyone in this fucking town. I’ll take her far away and we will begin again, her mind will be wiped clean and I’ll make her a Kransky too once I devour Spirit’s and your soul!” At that Rachel began laughing; Max was in rage of the thought of her friend losing apart of herself. In this Max flew down picking up a metal pipe on the way and charged at Rachel; Rachel saw this movement and also broke apart of a bulbar from a concrete truck before the two engaged in combat. The two fought hard and fast darting around the tornado by speed flying as they tried to destroy each other, using every strength Max had even if it was killing her.

 

Down in the town ten minutes later Jefferson’s point of view

Jefferson was being beaten up in the middle of the streets by Ricky with an iron baseball bat “You fucktard thought you could leave this place after what you did” she informed as she took no mercy on the man ‘looks like everyone now knows who I am’. “What did I every do to you ugly little shit?” He asked which was in the result of her right arm bone near the shoulder bone being crushed completely by the force of the swing “You drained the blood of millions of Kransky’s including a very special Kransky who lets say has a Master who is very angry right now” Ricky answered before giving four more swings then letting him go to cry in pain. ‘Rachel had a master hey; well I wonder who it is?’ “Turn around and you’ll find out!” Ricky answered sitting on her Chopper ‘Can she read minds?’ he turned around to face the direction of the road heading into town to see a dark figure walking towards him ‘who the fuck is that?’ a school bus came tumbling down to surely hit the figure’s left side, but the stranger didn’t move when the bus collided it turned to ashes which lit up the figures surrounds to reveal Gale. ‘Oh no it’s her, it can’t be fucking Gale, please no’ There was no mistaking the woman walking towards him, starting to walk quicker. He tried to shuffle away, but was kicked further forwards by Ricky ‘fucking hell this isn’t my day’ with a blink of an eye she teleported closer until she was close enough to break his nose with one swing of her foot if she decided to. “Gale, come on I’m not scared of you!” Jefferson spoke ‘I need my powers more than ever’ before he could react any further dust was flown into his face and started adorbing into his skin “What the hel” but he couldn’t finish the sentence as he started experiencing the worst torture no one could ever thought possible, he began experiencing his death over and over. To him its real, but to the outside world its just all in his head as he began rolling around screaming for mercy even though Gale and Ricky weren’t even touching him. “It worked, now what?” Ricky asked before kicking him away sending him rolling down in the direction of the two whales diner. “Now we wait, this is the day” Gale spoke, at that the two remained in the streets starring up at the tornado.

 

Back at the Lighthouse, half an hour later

The group watched on as the Tornado that threatened to destroy the town didn’t move at all, staying in the ocean. “What the hell is happening over there” Victoria comment as they all watched on. A few moments later; her question was answered when flying towards them was Max, but she wasn’t actually flying, Rachel shoved her out of the tornado resulting in Max crashing into the lighthouse and falling down in front of them near the edge. “MAX!” Kate yelled as Max slowly started moving off the ground “STAY BACK!” Max yelled causing Chloe to rush in and grab poor Kate before she could get any closer. Right at that second red lighting struck down from the tornado and started electing Max, the Kransky screamed in pain as the group stood back watching Max suffer while Kate struggled in Chloe’s grip to help her. The Kransky’s body was covered in red lighting; sometimes it would poke out of her body to form wings while the Kransky screamed in pain “MAX!” Kate yelled as Chloe used all her strength to keep the blonde at away. The cuts from her arms and legs leaked onto the grass while the serious ones under her clothes were being held over. She rolled all over the wet grass, trying to stand a couple of times, but her limbs were not working forcing her back down on the ground face down. 

After a while the lighting disappeared and Max was left on her elbows and knees while smoke steamed off her body, Chloe’s grip loosened letting Kate rush over to Max’s body with Chloe following close behind and everyone slowly approaching. The Kransky slowly rose from the ground with Kate helping her up “Max, Max speak to me where does it hurt?” Kate questioned as she began checking the cuts which started to fade away “I’m okay, I’m glad you’re safe” Max spoke before kissing Kate which gave her the strength to rise up straight. When the two broke apart, they spent a few seconds starring into each other’s eyes before Chloe began slowly guiding Kate back away from the edge “Stand back and don’t come any closer for a while” Max ordered which everyone obeyed. Max was still feeling the pain as she starred at the tornado, but mostly at the woman inside it. She tried to reason with Rachel, but the woman was already made up her mind killing everyone in this town and Chloe mentally. Yellow energy was seen coming out of Max before she raised her hands and aimed it at the tornado starting to perform the power of speeding up timeline, shooting blasts of yellow at the tornado. She was focusing all of her power onto the Tornado and the dead Kransky trying to end this dark day. What Max didn’t see was that down in the town, Gale was using her powers to shoot yellow energy at the Tornado on the other side.

Fifteen minutes of using her power, the final blast of energy went black when the tornado suddenly broke into quarters in sign Rachel was defeated. The sky began lighting up again to reveal it was in the afternoon not long under night, the group cheered, but no one noticed Rachel falling from the sky and being rescued by a large folk of birds. However it wasn’t the time to celebrate as Max started to have blood rush out of her nails, ears, eyes and mouth while the injuries she faced today began to resurface again. Max began coughing up her own blood all over the green grass which stopped everyone in their tracks “Max?” Kate spoke as her, Chloe and Warren started moving forward towards the girl. The Kransky shot her head up to look at them which made everyone stand still “Stay back now don’t come near me! This is the part where I didn’t want any of you to see!” Thunder started to strike the sky directly above Max. Nathan knew exactly what was going on and started pulling the three back, then forced everyone away from Max as a Tornado started to form slowly around the Kransky. “I’m sorry, but death is the price” Max spoke before coughing more blood onto the ground, everyone started crying as they watched the Tornado grow more and more thicker around Max. “I’m not letting you die alone!” Chloe informed before pushing Nathan out of the way and running straight into the tornado. Once she jumped in the Tornado turned shades of blue and red before lifting itself into the air and disappearing into the dark sky which changed its colour to match the rest of the sky above the town. “MAX!” Kate cried out as she began to weep for her girlfriend, everyone was in tears when Joyce showed up. 

The adult was happy to found the missing teens, but that disappeared when she saw that everyone was crying. “What happened where are Max and Chloe?” Joyce asked causing everyone to look at her as they cried, Dana slowly walked over to her before answering “There…..They died….oh my god I’m so sorry Joyce, but we think they are dead!” Joyce began to cry to “Chloe? Max” Joyce comment, Dana nodded before walking away to Juliet as the two friends hugged. Joyce looked around to see Nathan was comforting Victoria; Brooke was comforting Warren and Dana was comforting Juliet, but Kate was standing away from the group crying alone while looking out to the sun beginning to set. Joyce then walked over to Kate and the two didn’t say a word, just watched the sunset.

 

Down at the Beach No one’s point of view

Rachel was now wearing her normal clothes asleep, slowly waking up to find she was in the arms of Ricky who was sitting on the comfy chair on the beach. “Hey your awake, your missing out on the sunset!” Ricky spoke, Rachel turned her head to notice the beauty of the sky before her “It’s so pretty” she spoke. After a while the bottom half of Rachel began to slowly turn to dust as she returned her gaze to Ricky “I’m so sorry” she spoke, Ricky smiled at her before speaking “You have nothing to be sorry about” the two then smiled at each other before leaning in and kissing straight on the lips. They kissed with Ricky shedding a few tears, when they broke apart the two starred at each other as Rachel’s upper half of her body started to turn to dust “Promise me we will meet again” Rachel spoke. Ricky nodded and replied “I promise, I’ll find you again one day” Rachel gave Ricky a smile before she completely turned to dust. The wind picked up and the dust flew off her body and into the sky, Ricky remained still with a smile on her face and a few tears coming down her face. 

Gale spotted Ricky from a distance away and started approaching her faster “She’s at peace now” Gale spoke making the red head sigh “I’ve been searching for her for a very long time” Ricky spoke as she got up from the chair. “Same” Gale replied, the two smiled at each other before the sound of thunder alerted them. The two turned to the lighthouse just in time to see Max and Chloe disappear into the clouds. “Their gone” Ricky comment making Gale nod, the two starred up at the lighthouse for a few minutes before dragging the comfy chair out of the beach.

The pair pushed the chair to the Chopper and attached it to the back of the bike, making the chair the trailer this time around. Gale sat on the chair while Ricky got up front on the Chopper, just before she started its engines she turned around to the old woman and asked “You know it’s our last day here, we need the fuel to leave this town can’t waste it” she smiled making the old woman glare and sigh before standing up on the chair. “Fine, since today’s such a special day!” Gale spoke before extending her hands out to the side, poking out away from the chair itself. Ricky put on her black bandana before taking a firm grip of the bike, Gale then conjured up vertical tornados out of her hand causing the two to race off in the speed of light. “YEAH WHAOOO!” Ricky cried out as the two raced to the lighthouse.

 

Five minutes later at the Lighthouse

The group started hearing some strange noise, turning around to the exist they watched Ricky and Gale come speeding towards them. The two parked their bike next to the small building before jumping off to have Ricky give Gale a hug pulling her into the air “That was brilliant we should do that again” Ricky spoke as she spun around before dropping the old woman back on the ground. Gale laughed at her before replying “On your birthday” Ricky smiled as Gale sighed, the two then turned their attention to the group who looked very confused as Joyce stepped in front. “What are you guys doing here?” Joyce asked, the two just smiled glancing at each other before at them “To give you good news and bad news which one do you want to hear first?” Gale answered, Kate stepped forward to look at the overly excited pair “What’s the bad news” she answered. Ricky coughed before removing the smile off her face as she answered “Max and Chloe are dead” Victoria glared at them before whispering “no shit Sherlock” which made it nearly impossible for Nathan to remain looking serious. “What’s the good news?” Juliet asked making Ricky smile again as she looked over to Gale “We are going to tell you who we really are” the group remained confused, but Brooke was actually really interest in finding out how is that needed to be said. Gale raised her left hand to her face while speaking “Gale is my nickname, my actual name is” a burst of wind around Gale’s face interrupted her speech, when it stopped and she lowered her hand down while continuing to speak “Max Caulfield” the group gasped to see an adult version of Max starring at them. Gale then did the same thing to Ricky, when the wind disappeared the red head answered “And I’m Chloe Price” the red hair remained, but Chloe’s face looked like their Chloe. Joyce gasped as placed her hands over her mouth while starring at her daughter “Max is that really you?” Kate spoke as she slowly approached the woman “Yes it’s me Kate” Max spoke with a smile as she watched Kate walk closer and closer to her until they were inches apart. “You came back” Kate comment while a couple of tears ran down her check, Max slowly guided her thumb to wipe away the tears while answering “No matter what Kate, I’ll always come back for you” the two then slowly leaned into each other and began kissing. 

While this happened Joyce ran over to Chloe giving her a bear hug while Victoria asked “How far into the future are you two from?” Chloe sighed before answering “Around two thousand years” Victoria hummed in response before turning on her feet and headed back to stand with the group. After a couple of minutes the two lovers pulled apart, “I have to go, we’ll meet again” Max whispered before kissing Kate’s temple as the two slowly moved away. Chloe started trying to get out of her mother’s grip while saying “Come on mum I got to go I can’t stay here forever!” the mother ignored her holding onto the red head even tighter “I’m your mother and I can say you can!” Chloe grunted before turning herself into a swarm of butterflies and flying out of her mother’s grasp before reforming back to her human form. “Got to go now, really can’t stay here anymore lets go!” Chloe spoke before turning to look at Max as they made their way back to the motorbike and chair. Joyce was shocked at what she just witnessed standing there still, Kate walked over to the woman and started slowly pulling her away back to the group. Chloe jumped on the chair getting comfortable while Max mounted the bike, as she was about to start the engine Brooke questioned loudly “Wait how did you two survive you just told us that they died, why wait this long to come back?” the two looked at Brooke before bursting into laughter. This just pissed Brooke off watching the two immortals laugh before Max slowly stopped to reply “You really think we were to spoil everything now!” Chloe kept on laughing as Max started back up the engine and drove off up into the sky, driving around the lighthouse and then disappearing exploding into a flash of lighting. Chloe’s laughter remained in their heads for a few seconds before disappearing. The group remained silent as they now focused their attention on the slowly setting sun, Kate and Joyce stood beside the bench, Victoria and Nathan were linking hands and leaning their heads on each other, Warren had his arm wrapped around Brooke’s shoulders and Juliet and Dana were in each other’s arms while the town slowly filled up with their residents.

 

Meanwhile, Forty two billion years ago

The blue and red tornado suddenly appeared on the ground, the blue started removing itself away from the tornado, the blue energy was shaping itself while it floated in the air, when it started forming a human form it began walking until it finally transformed back to Chloe. Chloe staggered on the ground looking pale and exhausted before collapsing onto the dirt ground. The red tornado shaped itself into Max before the girl nearly collapsed onto the ground “Wait where am I?” She spoke as she looked around, stopping when she saw Chloe knocked out on the ground “Chloe!” Max yelled as she ran to the girl. She gently shook the punk receiving no response “oh no” she spoke sitting next to the punk who after a while rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes to look at her. “Wow you’re that happy to see me hey?” Chloe spoke before beginning to laugh, Max looked at her confused then taking out her phone and turned it on so that the camera was facing her as she took in her new reflection “what the” Max spoke. Max had black skin like a shadow, Kransky eyes were showing, large black stag horns poking out of her head, her clothes were still the same and she now she had blue lighting sticking out of her back shaping itself to look like the outline of angel wings. “I got wings” Max spoke as she helped Chloe to her feet, but as Chloe took a step to get a closer look at the wings she suddenly transformed into a swarm of butterflies and flew a good distance passed her friend before transforming back to her normal form. “Wow” Chloe spoke as she started looking at herself “Yeah that was cool” Max spoke as she walked over to her friend. “Great you here, now we can get started!” a man’s voice spoke causing the two to look around until they spotted Spirit standing in front of them in human form. “Who the hell are you?” Chloe questioned, Spirit smiled at them before answering “My name is Spirit, your trainer you will know me as. I’m here to teach you your powers, Max the Kransky and it looks like we got the most special guest in history. Chloe the Immortal, for centuries the human race has been trying to discover the way to become a immortal including Jefferson, but everyone failed until now. Max you see it, the two of you are bonded for life in a special way that’s rare to see. Max I will make sure you become a complete Kransky now that you passed this stage of the transformation and Chloe I will teach you everything I believe will be useful for an immortal such as you” the two friends looked confused at each other. When Max looked at her friend she immediately saw what Spirit was talking about, a white chain like energy was connected to one of their arms, linking them to each other. “Where are we?” Max asked as she glanced around the bright tall trees that surrounded them “Forty two billion years in the past, the perfect place to teach young Kransky’s their other half of the powers they have” Max nodded before glancing to Chloe who started walking around checking out the area “How do we get back to the present” Max asked causing Chloe to turn around and head back to the others. “By using your power is the quickest way, but that needs to be teach the other way is for you two to wait it out. However that method has been known to bring the madness out of people. It’s up to you?” Spirit answered before moving far enough backwards so he was out of ear shot range. “I dunno Max, I never meet the guy before have you?” Chloe spoke, Max nodded making Chloe nod too “I’m sorry Chloe you were brought into this” Max comment making Chloe smile as she hugged her friend “I jumped in, I thought we were dead, Are we?” Chloe asked making her friend shock her head. Chloe sighed before turning to Spirit and answering “I do it!” Spirit then started walking back over to them while Max answered “I’ll do it too, master” Spirit smiled at them both. “Good then let’s begin, follow me” he spoke before walking off to the left with them following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the epilogue is coming soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue is here, I've finally finished this book so enjoy, read the chapter notes at the end

The Epilogue

The Police found Mr Jefferson the next day and they also discovered the dark room and the secret underground where previous bodies of the missing girls have been properly recovered. He was charged with murder and sent to an insane asylum to live out the rest of his life, he keeps on screaming, crying and telling someone to leave him alone, but no one knows who he is talking to. Nathan has been getting help with a theorist and Victoria, slowly Nathan’s old self disappeared from him mentally and now Victoria and he are in a relationship. Dana and Juliet got closer until they finally decided to dump their boyfriends and started dating each other. Joyce and David become closer as he changes his attitude becoming less secretive and more loving to his wife. Frank is helping the police train stray dogs into members of the police force. Kate became happier than she was before she went into the hospital and started spending her free time helping lonely patients at the hospital. The principle stopped his drinking and started spending the last of his ‘Money’ given to him by Nathan’s father to rebuild the school back to the way it was before. Together the group along with Frank and David were the main volunteers in the search for the missing Max and Chloe. Also listed on the missing list was Gale and Ricky, but the group kept the secret making sure that no one discovers the truth about the two old women. Every Friday the group would meet up in secret at the lighthouse and watch the sunset, every afternoon they hoped that one day their Max and Chloe will show up again.

 

Six Months later (No one’s point of view)

At the school grounds on a cloudy day, the group was hanging outside the dorms talking away when Kate got up and spoke “I’m going to get a drink” the others nodded and watched her leave. However she didn’t get far when Juliet’s ex-boyfriend came walking towards them at the same time Dana and Juliet decided to share a kiss. “So this is the bitch you been seeing!” He spoke as he stopped in front of them “Zachary we aren’t dating anymore, so it’s none of your business like it’s not any of my business if you date another girl” Juliet spoke glaring at him before making her focus on Dana again. “You can’t go lesbo after me, we can work it out! She’s nothing compared to me!” Zachary spoke pissing off the whole group, Kate stepped in front of them and ordered “Leave them alone” Zachary glared at Kate as she continued “They are happy, so leave and be happy with some other girl okay, now go!” the clouds that surrounded over Kate and Zachary started turning black very quickly. Zachary had a firm grip of his football as he spoke “Yeah right freaks!” Warren and Nathan both got up, but they were stopped when Kate extended her hand out to the side signalling to stop. Zachary turned around and was about to walk away, but at the last minute he turned back around and was about to throw a punch when a single lighting strike the ground next to the blonde with a hand coming out of it and punching Zachary direct in the face sending him back a couple of feet.

When the lighting disappeared second later it reveals Max standing there looking the same as the day she left, except she looked a year older and was wearing a long black coat, the same one Gale wears except no rips or holes. Zachary struggled to his feet as Max walked over to him “What the hell where did you come from” he asked as he held onto his cheek with one hand, she grabbed a hold of his collar and answered “From hell, leave now or I’ll let you get filmed being beaten up by Santa!” the two then looked to the right far from where Kate stood to see a person dressed as Santa holding a massive gun. He looked scared as Max let him go before watching him run away, the whole group then focused their attention on the Santa who began walking towards them. "HELLA HOE HOE HOE!” Chloe called out as she put the gun back in the red sack she was carrying, the group sighed as the punk walked closer seeing the traces of blue hair sticking out of the red hat. “Why are you dressed as Santa, it’s the middle of April?” Victoria asked as Chloe dropped the sack on the ground with a bang “I look hella awesome that’s why, besides I come baring gifts Max do the thing!” Chloe answered. Max sighed before taking out a string wrapped around her neck with a tag on it. Kate took a hold of the note and began laughing while reading it out “To Kate love Chloe” the group giggled while Chloe yelled out “MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!” at that she began chucking wrapped presents at everyone else while Max and Kate started hugging each other. 

The area was filled with the sounds of tearing paper as they opened their presents to reveal gifts. Kate and Max started kissing causing Chloe to get distracted “Oi Kate you can open that present later” Chloe yelled with an evil grin before she began digging into her red sack. “I knew you would come back!” Kate spoke as Max held the blond in her arms “Always, sorry for being late” Max replied making the blond smile. “It’s alright I don’t really care how long it takes as long as you find me in the end” Kate replied making the Kransky smile as her eyes came back to normal “By the way I love your new jacket” Kate spoke, grabbing a piece of it and rubbing her fingers against it to feel the texture of the material. “Thanks I got it from an old friend we meet during the twelve century England” Max spoke causing Brooke to turn around and notice the familiar jacket, she was about to speak when Warren whispered in her ear “Remember it’s there future, we can’t tell them anything about Gale or Ricky” Brooke sighed before asking different question “So you guys how come it took so long to get back to the present?” Both Chloe and Max looked over to the girl as Max answered “Well the first time a guy named Spirit dropped us off, but we went of course when the book told us that we were needed to fight a battle somewhere in the twelve century so he dropped us there and the both of us fought eventually stopped the war. Then he told us that we should try using my powers” Chloe then took over at answering Brooke’s question “While using her powers to go into tis black hole thing where we saw history rushing past us, Max found something and we went stopped off getting that something and I got this incredible awesome outfit before trying it again and now here we are” Chloe then went into her bag and brought out the actual first camera ever built. The whole group looked shock as Chloe began setting up the thing “Why couldn’t you get something fucking smaller” Chloe spoke under her breath as she tried setting the machine up. Max laughed at her and the group silently sighed, knowing the hipster wouldn’t miss up the opportunity to get the first camera ever built if given the chance. “Alright it’s done everyone get together and smile!” Chloe ordered as everyone started packing them close together in front of the camera including Chloe herself “Alright guys this camera isn’t like the normal cameras so get ready to be smiling at the thing for a while” Max spoke. The group put on their best happy face while Max used her powers to take the photo, they starred still for a couple of minutes seeing a flash before Max spoke “Alright its done” the group collectively sighed blinking a couple of times before moving apart just enough to give everyone a little space. Max and Chloe both walked over to the machine to see what the photo looked like, “We’re hella back!” Chloe whispered, Max looked over to Chloe while holding the photo “Yeah it’s good to be back” Max whispered her reply. The two smiled at each other before walking back over to the group to show off the photo.

 

Over the years the group remained together, hanging out and exploring the world. Even though they all had jobs of their own, it didn’t stop them from exploring the Kransky world. 

Twenty years later Max and Kate got married on the top of the lighthouse, Chloe was Max’s best man while the girls were all Kate’s bridesmaids. “Do you Max take Kate to be your wife for the rest of your life, till death do us part” the priest asked “I do” Max spoke making Kate smile “And do you Kate take Max to be your wife for the rest of your life, till death do us part?” the priest asked. “I do” Kate spoke causing Max to smile “Then the powers of invested in me I pronounce you wife and wife, Max you may now kiss the bride” the priest spoke. Max did as she was told, lifting up the veil before leaning down and kissing her. Everyone started cheering, but no one was as loud as Chloe as Max and Kate slowly pulled apart “LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” Chloe shouted causing Kate and Max to cheer as the Dj appeared and started playing music, for the rest of the night people danced away enjoying the wedding. What they didn’t know was that Ricky and Gale were in the distance dancing along with the music; suddenly Gale looked over to the side to see a group of blue butterflies form the shape of a woman. Gale starred at the butterflies as they began to transform in old Rachel the two smiled at each other as Gale whispered “See you again” Rachel winked before turning back into a swarm of butterflies, heading away from the party. Gale sighed and let out a laugh as she joined back in with Ricky dancing away to the music of the party.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Gale have a history, but how did these two different people become so close. Find out in the prequel story called "My name is Rachel Amber" there is more to her then meets the eye! be on the look out for this story coming soon.,.....
> 
> Update: I got writers block, but I am planning to finish writing the prequel. So I'm sorry for the delay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, it does get better with each chapter.


End file.
